Hiding In Plain Sight
by Alexandra-bookaholic
Summary: Alec Lightwood moves to Mooncross bay with his recently divorced mother and overly eager sister Izzy. He is reluctant to try and fit in since he has always felt like the outsider, but maybe a new town with new people (including a certain gorgeous someone) could let him in. Malec fic, all human.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first fanfic... ever and I love Malec so Here it goes :)**

Hiding in plain sight

Characters belong to Cassandra Clare, not that I would mind to have Magnus for myself.

Chapter 1.

He felt it in his bones; it was clear as crystal that this day would be god awful. It always was, the first day of school, being the new kid, having to fit in. Alec was not looking forward to going to a new school and meeting new people he could forget about ever knowing.

"Izzy", He knocked on the washroom door, for some reason his sister insisted on using his washroom to curl or straighten and paint her face or whatever the hell girls did in the washroom, "Are you planning on spending the rest of the day in there?" Alec asked his frustration bubbling up.

"I'm almost done here", Izzy called out "You know I don't just wake up looking like a goddess, it takes some work".

Alec sighed and decided to pick out some clothes for today. There wasn't much to choose from; he mostly had black and dark blue..ish shirts and plain black or denim jeans. Not like his sister who had a whole walk in-closet full of different colors and shapes of clothing, Alec only needed a simple dresser to fit his needs. He ended up wearing one of his less faded blue T-shirts and black jeans. He didn't bother with combing his hair, it was just going to get tousled again and wasn't that tousled look _in_ now? He couldn't be sure but what he was sure about was that when Izzy said she'd be done soon, she meant she'd take at least half an hour more.

Alec headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast. His mother hadn't had time to make some obviously, since there was a packet of Pop Tarts on the counter with a pink sticky note on it.

Alec read the note though he already had a pretty good idea of what it would say _'I had to go to the office early today, I didn't have time to make you breakfast. We'll have to have pancakes another time so the Pop Tarts will have to do for now. Have a good day at school. Love you, mom._

"Nice", He mumbled as he opened the package and popped one in the toaster. He sat down on the counter waiting. Waiting for the day to be over, waiting for Izzy to come downstairs and most of all waiting for his Pop Tart.

He didn't really think much of Mooncross bay, except that it was a relatively small town which might be a nice change since the last city they had stayed at was New York. Although a small town could mean more curious eyes on his family; and with Izzy around there were always curious eyes. Another thing that bothered him about Mooncross bay was that he had no idea what a Mooncross was. Was it just a made up name or did it actually have some great historical meaning?

Alec's thoughts were cut off by the toaster. His Pop Tarts were ready. He took them on his plate and sat down to eat. He sat at the big glass table in front of the huge window letting in rays of summer sunshine. Their yard was full of weeds and wild flowers, quite lovely actually.

"So what do you think?" Izzy chimed as she skipped down the stairs, "Was it worth the wait?"

Alec looked up at her; she had her dark hair curled and up with pins. She was wearing a white summer dress with brown boots and so much jewelry that Alec was feeling the urge to make a Christmas tree joke but kept his mouth shut because he didn't want to upset his baby sister on the first day of school.

"You look pretty" He said earning a frown from Izzy.

"Alright let me put it this way" Alec said "You always look pretty but today you look especially dazzling"

Izzy tried to hide a smile but failed miserably. "Here", Alec said handing his sister a Pop Tart, "Mom had to go to work early".

Izzy pinched her nose and reluctantly took a bite, "So are you driving or am I?"

"That would be me since I'm the one with the car", Alec said with a smirk.

"Yeah, this isn't gonna work", Izzy said, "We need to make some kind of schedule, besides you're probably not gonna need the car anyways"

"How so?"

Izzy bit her lip, "Well you know, since you don't really _do anything_ besides go to school"

"That's not true", Alec protested feeling a bit hurt, "I do stuff"

"Alright Alec, if you say so", Izzy mumbled knowing it would be best to drop the subject, "So out on a smile and get in the car coz we are gonna be late", she said while taking her plate to the sink.

The sun was high in the sky this morning and it was unnervingly hot in the car. Izzy had cranked up the radio and was currently singing along to a song Alec had never even heard about.

She had picked out a big black summer hat to go with her outfit. She had the window open and Alec couldn't figure out how her hair stayed up in neat curls and didn't fly all over the place.

His hair was falling on his eyes making him concentrate harder on not driving into a ditch. Their neighborhood was pretty much like a countryside mixed with a suburb. They had a few neighbors really close and they all had huge houses with huge yards and gardens with perfectly cut grass.

The roads were meandering, very different from the city streets of New York. Alec didn't know his surroundings too well so he was driving slowly.

"Alec, you're my brother and I love you, but seriously you're driving like a granny" Izzy stated blandly while enjoying the cool breeze on her face.

"Are you worried about being late?" Alec asked surprised by his sisters eagerness.

"Nope, not really, but if we are late I'll just tell them my brother drives like a senior citizen and I'm sure they'll understand"

"Whatever" Alec mumbled "I don't get why you're so excited anyway"

"Well mister 'I never socialize' I'm telling you; when you smile and don't mope around you're bound to make friends and friends equal fun so do the math".

Alec really wasn't looking forward to socializing, he just wanted to get the day over and done with and maybe escape to a book when he got home. He did take Izzy's complaint in though because _he_ didn't want to be late. If you were late you had to walk in class with everyone staring at you.

Thanks to picking up the speed they were in the city or should I say town centre in no time and from there Alec knew the way pretty well so they made it to school in time after all.

The parking lot was full of cars and even some convertibles. Alec parked his blue Volvo as close to the main entrance as he could. As soon as he stopped the engine Izzy jumped out and gabber her bag and was ready to go. Alec hesitated for a second staring at the red brick building and the sign 'Mooncross High'

Izzy opened his door "You coming or not?"

Alec just nodded and stepped out "We should meet each other here after school so I can drive you home".

"Yeah sure" Izzy mumbled while looking around the crowd, she clearly wasn't paying attention "I'll see you later Alec" she said marching towards the doors with determination.

"Oh well" Alec sighed. He locked the doors and kept his feet moving. He really had a feeling he'd regret this day but unfortunately he didn't have a choice. He had to go and get over it because if he ever even thought of just ditching school his mother would positively kill him.

** AN: Thank you so much for reading! I definately would love to hear what you think about it. So don't be afraid to review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Love always - Alexandra**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and follows and for reading and for being awesome Malec fans, here's chapter two for you!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, unfortunately it's true

Chapter 2.

Ok so maybe this school wasn't so bad Alec thought. It didn't have the basic "You are here to learn" look. The interior was really quite cozy. The lockers were painted white with gold numbers on them. The hallways were light and spacious with whicker chairs and sofas for students to lounge in. The students didn't seem like blood thirsty sharks. Not yet anyway.

His first class was mathematics. Alec didn't mind math classes, at his old school he found them quite interesting. He was one of the first people to walk into class which was quite an accomplishment considering it was only his first class and he didn't know the school that well. He was faced with the obvious problem; where to sit? He didn't want to take anyone's place. He wished he had just waited for the others to come into class first.

"Hey…" He heard a voice from behind him. He swiftly turned around and saw a boy with… well golden everything; He had blond golden curls and golden eyes, even his skin seemed to radiate a golden hue.

"Um, Hey" Alec managed to mumble.

"You're kinda blocking the way dude" The golden boy said with a playful smile on his face. Alec couldn't help but notice that he was the complete opposite of this boy. He was all dark and angles when the other boy was all rays of sun and soft lines… _Shit, why was he thinking about that. He shouldn't think about his soft lines._

"Yeah so you're still pretty much blocking my way…" The golden boy said while trying to catch Alec's attention.

"I'm sorry" Alec said and moved so that the boy could slip into his seat. He just stood there for a moment. He was absolutely frozen, his brain told him that there was something he was supposed to say or do but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"So I'm Jace", the golden boy said reaching his hand across the desk. Oh yes, Alec remembered, he was supposed to introduce himself; "Um, yeah, I'm Alec". He took Jace's hand and shook it. He was glad his hands weren't sweaty. He always got this way with new people or at least that's how he liked to see it. He was amazed by how soft Jace's skin was _'I bet he uses moisturizer'_ Alec thought, _'Such a random thought, why would I even notice that?'_

"So you're the new kid on the block?" Jace said while slamming his workbook on the table.

"Yeah, me and my sister" Alec mumbled. It was always good to mention Izzy since she was a good distraction.

Jace gave him a smirk "Your sister huh?"

"She's a year younger than me" Alec said studying his reactions.

Jace made a disappointed face and looked a bit hurt to be honest but quickly recovered "Ouch", no need to get snappy"

Alec didn't really know what to do. He didn't feel like apologizing but he knew he should. He was making quick judgments but he was always like that with Izzy. She was his baby sister and unfortunately she wasn't too careful with the company she kept. Although Jace could be amazing and nice for all he knew.

When they were younger Izzy had told him that when she grows up she wants to be a dragon slayer… or a ballet dancer, she couldn't decide between the two. He didn't know what to say to that. Izzy always thought she could do anything, like she was indestructible.

Alec let out a short laugh as he remembered how she had insisted that dragons really do exist and still to this day would not believe otherwise. "Can I sit here?" Alec asked pointing at the seat next to Jace.

"Sorry, this seat is taken" Jace said apologetically. He turned to wave at someone walking into class; it was a girl with tangled red hair and bohemian looking clothes. She looked like one of those cool artist kids who sipped on their lattes and talked about irrelevant stuff.

The girl walked towards them and smiled brightly "Hey Jace" She said with a clear voice. "Who's this?" She asked gesturing towards Alec.

"I'm Alec" Geez that was smooth.

"Oh right" She said with a laugh "You moved here from New York right?"

"Yep, that's me" Alec stated awkwardly.

"Oh I've always wanted to visit New York" The girl said with a dreamy look in her emerald green eyes.

"It's not that great" Alec said shrugging his shoulders "Too much noise and too many people"

The girl frowned for a bit before waving her hand " I'll be the judge of that when I get there"

"Clary likes to dream big" Jace said. He looked like he had heard this conversation before. "Seriously, you could tell her it's a city run by a colony of rats and she'd still insist on going there"

Clary took the seat next to Jace and looked back at Alec "You should find a seat, Miss Turner will be here soon".

Alec looked around like a lost puppy. He hadn't noticed the flood of people rushing into class and taking up all the seats. Clary gave him a sympathetic look, "You should sit there", she pointed to the back of the class at an empty seat next to a guy with thick glasses and messy brown hair framing his face.

Jace smirked again "Don't worry, Simon doesn't bite"

At that delightful thought Alec headed towards the back of the class. "Hi", He said while pulling the chair out and sitting down.

"Hey" The Simon guy said with a friendly smile, "Saw you were talking to Jace over there, I hope he didn't freak you out" he continued with an amused tone to his voice, "Seriously though, I wouldn't blame you. He has that _'I like to freak people out'_ quality to him".

"You know, I think I'll survive" Alec said with more ease. Simon was definitely easier to approach than Jace. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't glowing like a light bulb. And he was making jokes. Or maybe it was the fact that Alec didn't think he'd hit on his sister.

"So I'm Simon and you are…?"

"I'm Alec" He was getting good at this. It was his third introduction today and he was still on track.

They discussed irrelevant things for about a minute or two including dungeons and dragons (apparently Simon was a fan) before Miss Turner basically ran into class. Tripping on her heels and balancing a few books in her hands, she made her way safely to the front of the class.

"I'm so sorry guys" She said while placing her things on the teacher's desk "My car is such a piece of…" She left the sentence hanging out there.

"Never mind that, let's get started" She was like a whirl wind working around the class, kindly barking orders at the students (can you bark orders kindly?).

Alec got into doing his math exorcizes and zoned out pretty quickly. He was full on acing his equations and whatever this book had to throw at him.

He didn't even notice Simon go completely distant before Miss Turner came to their desk, "Have you learned to sleep with your eyes open mister Lewis?" She asked with a stern voice.

"Um, no" Simon gulped. "I was just thinking."

Miss Turner leaned in her long curly fair hair flowing on her shoulders. She was wearing heels which Alec couldn't comprehend; a pink flower shirt and a black skirt which made her look very serious. Her eyebrows were arched and she looked a bit confused "Thinking about what mister Lewis?"

Simon continued to act like he was totally out of it "Um… Stuff?"

Miss Turned crossed her arms "Stuff huh? What am I going to do with you Lewis?"

Simon just sat there staring at her with a mindless look on his face and finally shrugged his shoulders.

"Very well" Miss Turner sighed "As long as you won't be a bad influence on your partner"

She looked at Alec with a question in her eyes.

"Oh no, I'm good. It's all good." He didn't want to get Simon into any trouble. He seemed genuinely nice which was a rare trait these days.

"Alright then" She said and turned on her heels. She was gone as fast as she had appeared, leaving Alec looking curiously at a very much dazed Simon.

Simon let out a deep breath. Alec looked at him with wary eyes "Are you ok?"

"Yep" Simon whispered "It's just that she's so… Pretty and at the same time she scares the hell out of me" He raked his hand through his hair and dropped his face into his hands "I'm weird aren't I? Thinking the teacher is pretty. I just, I can't seem to say anything even partially smart when she's around".

Alec was having a hard time understanding what Simon was talking about. He finally figured out that Simon was severely distracted by their teacher who Alec hadn't given much thought or more than a glance.

He looked across the class and saw Miss Turner leaning behind a student showing them how to do something they probably weren't even interested in.

She was tall and blonde, she had a slim figure, her face was clear, she had baby blue eyes and she was relatively young maybe 25 or thirty. Yes, Alec would have considered her pretty maybe even beautiful if he had thought about things like that.

"You're not weird" Alec said comforting Simon "I can see why you are distracted"

"You can?" Simon asked.

"Yes, she's very pretty" Alec added.

"And smart" Simon said.

"And smart" Alec repeated.

The rest of the class went on by fast and before Alec knew it he was heading on to another class with new people and new teachers to be distracted by.

**That was nice eh? I'd very much like to hear your thougts about Simon and Jace and Clary and how they seemed to you. And fear not Magnus will be appearing soon ;D**

**Love Always- Alexandra **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So yeah, we finally get to meet Magnus in this chapter! So go read and enjoy...**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare… Yes I know it's unfair.

Chapter 3.

Alec stood beside his car in the school parking lot. He was glancing at his watch for the third time now. Izzy was supposed to meet him right here after her last class ended and due to the fact that her last class was geography she should have been running away and to Alec as fast as she could. He crossed his arms and leaned against the side of his car.

He gazed across the school yard and tried to see her familiar face somewhere around the crowd. She had probably found someone to talk to and got caught chatting about. Still she could have remembered that Alec had to wait for her since he had the car and he was the one who was driving.

"Alec!" He heard a cheery voice call out. Izzy ran towards him with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Izzy, what took you so long?"

Izzy dismissed his question "I had so much fun" She said with a giddy look in her brown eyes "Like I met the most awesome people today".

"Well that's nice" Alec said with a fake voice but Izzy didn't even pay attention to him. Instead she was looking around, her head turning around and searching for someone in the crowd "What are you looking for?"

"Not what but _who_" Izzy said still looking around.

Soon enough she seemed to find who she was looking for "Oh Maggie!" She waved her hand up in the air.

_'Great one of Izzy's girlfriends'_ Alec thought. He had bad experiences with them, they always wanted to talk about make up or hot football players. Not that Alec really minded talking about those things but it made him feel uncomfortable talking about that stuff in front of Izzy.

"Alec" Izzy sounded like she couldn't hold back "Meet Maggie" She finally said with her voice dripping enthusiasm.

Alec turned to face her seeing something completely different than he had been expecting to see. Izzy was standing next to a tall guy with caramel colored skin and piercing green eyes. His hair was left into a messy 'I just woke up' look just like Alec's. Well not actually just like Alec's since the guy had sprinkled blue sparkles all over his dark hair.

"Hello there" The guy said.

"Um" Was all Alec managed to mumble. He was left speechless. Where the hell was Maggie and who was this? Alec felt like he had forgotten to do something once again.

Izzy tugged his hand "Alec?"

She turned towards the guy and looked at him with an embarrassed glint in her eyes "I'm sorry he's a bit…eh shy?"

"No problem" said the guy and reached his hand across the empty space between Alec and him "Hi, my name is Magnus Bane. It's nice to meet you, Izzy's told me a lot about you"

Alec still kept staring at the guy who seemed to have an amused look on his far too gorgeous face.

Izzy let out a frustrated sigh "Alec are you gonna just stand there with your mouth wide open?"

"Oh" Alec said and took the guy's hand and shook it "Yeah, um I'm Alec Lightwood"

"It's nice to meet you Alec Lightwood" Magnus said while smiling and revealing possibly the most dazzling smile Alec had ever seen. He still hadn't let go of his hand. Alec slowly started to pull his hand away and noticed that this time they indeed were sweaty so he wiped them on his jeans.

"So… anyways" Izzy said breaking the awkward moment "I just wanted you two to meet since I have a feeling we…" Izzy took Magnus' hand "We will be hanging out a lot" She let out a giggle and Alec felt as if though there was something he wasn't catching on.

"Definitely" Said Magnus with a sweet tone to his voice "I can't wait to see that wardrobe of yours that you were telling me about"

Izzy giggled and tightened her grip on Magnus' arm. _He had a very muscular arm. It was a very nice arm indeed… _Wait, what was Alec thinking about?

"Yeah well we need to go now" Alec said trying to compose his thoughts, he was in a rush to get out of this more than confusing situation "We should really get going Izzy"

She made a pouty face at him and the turned her attention to Magnus "I'll call you later ok?"

"Yeah, definitely" Magnus said and delicately waved at her.

Izzy squealed and waved goodbye.

The car drive home had been awkwardly silent. Izzy had tried to talk about what happened at school today but Alec was not in the mood to hear about it. He couldn't believe this was happening again. He had completely frozen around Izzy's new friend _Magnus_, he had caught Alec off guard and he started having those odd feeling again. He remembered thinking how well everything had gone in the morning, Simon had been nice. Clary seemed sweet and Jace was…Well Jace seemed like he had a unique personality. Yes that's what Alec would go with, Jace had a unique personality.

They had gotten home and got out of the car still in silence; Izzy seemed to be pissed off by how Alec had dismissed her detailed description of her day. Alec expected to be in for at least a few snappy answers and a little moping but instead Izzy just sat across from him at the kitchen table. Her tentative eyes never left him. Alec was feeling the burn of her eyes scorching a nice hole in between his eyes.

"Izzy" He said lifting his eyes from the homework he had been working on "Do you mind?"

"You know Alec, I don't get you" She sighed "Like at all".

Alec knitted his brows "What's there to get?"

"I just can't figure out why you can't get along with my friends"

Alec looked at his sister with disbelief in his eyes "I get along with your friends".

"Eh, I don't think so" Izzy stated while taking a sip of her juicy box "You're always really rude or strange around them".

"So your friends aren't rude or strange?" Alec snapped.

"Well yeah, some of them are but never rude and strange at the same time" She took another sip "And besides when they do it they make it work, but you… You just seem angsty"

Alec couldn't understand why Izzy decided to try and put him down right now but he didn't really care to hear more "I'm going to finish my homework in my room" He said and grabbed his stuff then ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room.

His room wasn't that big but he preferred it that way. He had a nice view to the front yard and plenty of sunlight streaming in. There was a bed and a nightstand, a dresser and three bookshelves with books and knick- knacks. The walls were painted light blue which incidentally was Alec's favorite color.

He threw his homework in the corner and decided to do it later. He took a random book out and started reading. He tried to concentrate but ended up reading one sentence and having to read it again at least three times before understanding what it said.

His mind was full of thoughts he'd rather not have. It always started like this. He didn't want to think anything of anything or anyone or else there was no going back anymore. And like Izzy said he should try to get along with her friends. Yes he would try his best even if he didn't feel like it. He didn't want his mother worrying about him at all; she had enough to worry about with her new job and dad's new girlfriend. She always told Izzy and him that it didn't matter and that she didn't care what Robert did since they were divorced but Alec knew she hated it. Hated that dad had a new girlfriend, hated that she was replaced, hated feeling useless. Yep that was Maryse Lightwood for you. Then again I suppose that was Alexander Lightwood for you. Neither of them liked to talk about their feelings and neither of them liked feeling weak.

Izzy instead had the emotional scale of a basic teenager; she had her ups and downs but quickly snapped back to her perky self in no matter of time. She was like the glue keeping them three together. She was also the one that pushed Alec and their mother into letting out all the emotional baggage keeping them down.

Alec put the book down and decided that it was best to give his brain some rest. He fell asleep in no time and the last thing dangling in his mind was piercing green eyes squinting in a smile.

He felt a tug on his shoulder. "Alec" He heard a soft voice whisper "Honey, are you awake?"

He slowly started blinking his eyes and saw his mother sitting on the edge of his bed "I am now" He mumbled.

"I'm sorry" She said with a smile. Alec always thought that her face light up when she smiled "I didn't want to wake you but I just got home and I brought some pizza"

Alec let out a satisfied noise "What kind of pizza"

"Mozzarella and pepperoni" She responded "The basic, no pineapples or mushrooms"

"Good" He yawned.

Maryse helped him up and they headed downstairs. As soon as he smelt the pizza he realized how hungry he was. His stomach rumbled and he swiftly made his way to the kitchen with his mother.

"About time you two showed up" Izzy said "I was thinking I'd have to eat this all by myself" She gestured towards the pizza.

Alec let out a laugh "Yeah how devastating" He could never manage being angry at Izzy. He just couldn't do it. And she boldly took advantage of that fact.

"Dig in" Maryse announced. And they all sat down around the glass table watching out the window and talking about their days. It was dark out but there were small lanterns all over the yard which made it look magical casting shadows everywhere.

Maryse had finally met her boss today. Apparently her boss was very nice which was hard to believe since their mother had had to stay late at work on her first day. Maryse said that that was the name of the game. They were a small company competing against huge corporations and everyone had to put in a little effort. She worked for a little bookstore chain that specialized in old books but sold new ones too. They were very little and didn't make much money so apparently the owner had hired Maryse so that she could help them make money. It didn't really seem like something their mother would usually do but Alec and Izzy had figured that she just wanted to get far away from New York and dad.

Izzy's day had been a complete success; she had also met Jace and Clary. She said quote "Those two are_ absofreakinglutely_ getting married". Alec hadn't even realized that they were a couple. He felt a little dumb actually. Then Izzy had met _"Maggie"_ a.k.a Magnus Bane who had further introduced her to Camille, Maya and Jem.

Alec asked her if she had met Simon but Izzy just shrugged her shoulders "I don't remember seeing a Simon. What does he look like?"

"He had brown hair and glasses and he's kinda quirky" Alec said.

"Nope doesn't ring a bell"

Maryse quickly cut in "Who is this Simon?"

"Nobody" Izzy said taking a bite from her slice.

"Actually he's a guy from my math class" Alec said clearing his throat. Maybe if it seemed like he had made a friend Maryse wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Well is he nice" Maryse asked with an inquiring voice.

"He's nice enough" Alec said "Nicer than some other people I've met"

Izzy let out a laugh "He can't be nicer than Maggie" She snapped her fingers in a know it all way "He's the nicest guy ever. He even offered me a ride home and showed me around school. Oh and he said I could borrow any of his hats and fedoras if I wanted to"

"Well Simon didn't mention any fedoras" Alec mumbled while finishing his slice of pizza. "But I think if he had some he'd let me borrow them"

**AN: Not exactly a cliff hanger... unless you want to know if Simon has fedoras (Which he probably doesn't but who knows)...**

**And What did you think of Alec meeting Magnus, or what did you think of Maryse and her new job? Let me know because reviews are really appreciated ;D**

**Love always- Alexandra**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So thanks so much for all the new follows, you guys are really awesome! This chapter is from "Maggie's" point of view**

**so enjoy!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, I said it and I will say it again.

Chapter 4.

Magnus' Point of view

Magnus lay in his bed with his eyes closed. He had taken a shower, reluctantly washing of his eyeliner (otherwise he would look like a raccoon in the morning) and put on his slacks. That was about it. He couldn't think of other things to do even though he was desperately in need of a distraction.

School was usually boring and Magnus hated waking up on Monday mornings knowing what was ahead- _Hours of studying…_

This Monday had been extremely different; two new students had joined the Mooncross academy and Magnus had had the pleasure of meeting them. He had met Izzy first. She was a delightful piece of perky smiles and made quite an impression on Magnus. He had never met a girl who could talk so much and keep his interest. She had many things in common with Magnus and had even given him a nickname _"Maggie". _He laughed remembering how she hadn't even thought about the name, just started using it. Magnus was growing quite fond of it "_Maggie_" He whispered and shook his head in amusement.

That was all well and good. Magnus would never spare a moment uselessly sprawled across his bead thinking of a girl. It was just that Izzy had wanted to introduce him to her brother Alec. He was supposed to meet them at the school parking lot after the last class of the day.

When he heard Izzy calling for him he had swiftly crossed the lot and been greeted with a wide smile. Then it happened; he saw her brother. Instantly Magnus had noticed his face with the most beautiful blue eyes he had even been granted the pleasure to see. His hair was messy and black as the night. His face was all angles but his demeanor was soft and wary. The boy puzzled the hell out of Magnus; I mean he was a bundle of contradictions for god's sake. Still he was the one of siblings Magnus had been struck by. He was tall and lean and wore plain clothes; a blue T-Shirt and jeans that complemented his complexion perfectly.

Alec was drop dead gorgeous and the best part was that he had no clue of it. And the way he had stuttered without knowing what to say was too adorable for Magnus to handle. Thank god for all the time he had spent with his father learning how to conceal his feelings and keep on wearing that poker face, otherwise he might have done something incredibly stupid just then and there.

_"Alexander Lightwood" _He mumbled _"You're something…"_ He sighed. He was perplexed by the way Alec had acted. I mean he had stared at Magnus with one of _those_ looks but then had quickly retreated from the situation. And then there was the fact that Izzy had told Magnus a whole lot of information about Alec, but she never once said that he was gay. I mean you'd think that would be something to tell your gay friend. They were friends, weren't they? I mean Izzy must have noticed that Magnus was gay, or maybe she just thought that he was just unusually flamboyant?

'Questions, questions and no one here to answer him, how irritating' Magnus thought.

He should talk to Izzy; that was one way to clear things out without having to go through an uncomfortable conversation with Alec. Nevertheless, there was nothing he could do about it now. All he was capable of doing was lying on his bed and pondering if a boy he just said two words to was gay, and if he was, then would he be interested in him. Maybe they'd go and get a cup of coffee and talk about the weather or maybe…- Shit, he was getting ahead of himself once again. Magnus was always like this. He wasn't the one to wait, but the one to burst into action.

He was really hopeless, truly and honestly hopeless…

Magnus felt a soft paw on his chest. He could feel a tiny warm purring lump on top of him.

"So it's morning again" Magnus mumbled with a yawn escaping him.

Chairman meow let out a small purr and then cradled itself back onto Magnus' chest.

"Sorry but no can do" Magnus said remembering everything again "I have to go to school and talk to Izzy". The cat let out a disapproving noise and jumped on to the floor and waddled away.

He always spoke to his cat as if it could really understand him. Of course the little ball of white fur mostly just ignored his words and kept sleeping all day long but it made Magnus feel better to have someone there to talk to.

He got up and walked straight into his washroom; he loved taking baths and doing manicures and all that jazz but right now he just wanted to get to school _(once in a lifetime situation)_ so he decided on a quick shower. He let the water do its job and wake him up enough so he would be able to apply some make-up without him turning out looking like Miss Piggy.

He towel dried his hair and then spiked it up. He didn't bother with the glitter today, he wasn't in the mood; he was in a hurry. He quickly put on some eyeliner and just a hint of strawberry lip balm. It was bland but it would have to do for now.

He pulled an orange V-neck over his head and chose black skinny jeans, since he was going with the bland look it would probably be best to stick to the basics.

He rushed down the stairs through the huge foyer and into the dining room. There he picked out some toast and marmalade and quickly whipped up some breakfast. He ate fast and was ready to go. Magnus was usually late for at least the first class of the day so it was weird for him to be awake this early. The good thing about waking up early though, was that he wouldn't run into anyone. His father was on one of his business trips again. Now that he thought about it, Magnus hadn't seen his father in a few weeks. There were awkward phone calls between the two but actual interaction was out of the question.

The last time they had actually talked, they ended up having a huge argument about his father's ever so frequently changing female company. Magnus didn't mind his father having female company, it only became a problem when he brought them home and then left them there to bother Magnus while he was out working or on a business trip.

To be honest his father liked his women pretty and well…dumb. They were helpless on their own.

Magnus let out a laugh as he remembered how his father's last conquering had asked him what was wrong with their toaster.

_"Nothing" Magnus had replied. But the girl had insisted he'd take a look, so Magnus ended up inspecting the toaster and rolling his eyes in disbelief "It's unplugged, you did check for that right?"_

_She just cocked her head to the side and made a face at him "Where does it have to be plugged into?"_

_"It's called an electric outlet" At that Magnus had slipped out of the room while mumbling things like "Unbelievable" And "How much freaking hairspray does that girl use"_

Anyways he liked to stay out of their way, it was less trouble. Yep he could really get used to waking up this time since he was enjoying no one being around, if it wasn't for the waking up itself.

Magnus got into his red convertible and drove fast enough for the wind to blast against his face; he liked the sensation of being in a fast car. That was his excuse anyway, the real reason he was driving like a maniac was that he needed to speak with Izzy. He had no idea what blue eyed boy had done to him by just saying barely two words, but whatever it was- It was definitely working.

Magnus lived close to the centre so he would make it to school in no time. He passed the cafés and the tiny boutiques without sparing them a look. He only began to notice his surroundings when he parked his car in the school parking lot. He jumped out of his car and locked the doors. It was odd, this being on time thing, there were almost no cars there so he was actually able to park close to the main entrance.

There were a few people walking around in groups, he tried to see if Izzy was here yet. Magnus began to walk around restlessly which was not like him at all. There was a reason he usually didn't get frustrated and it was because there was no use in it. He soon came to the conclusion that the best thing would be to just sit down on one of the benches next to the stone steps leading up to the main door and wait for Izzy to show up. I mean she was going to have to walk through those doors at some point today, unless she was planning on climbing in through one of the windows which Magnus thought would be highly unlikely.

He sat there for a while watching people come and go, watching cars being parked and people slamming doors and grabbing their bags from the backseat. Magnus liked to observe people, not in the creepy stalker way but more like in the generally interested way.

"Hey Magnus" He heard a gentle voice say. He saw Jem standing there wearing a plain white dress shirt with blue jeans. He was smiling brightly and took a seat next to Magnus "What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm waiting for someone" Magnus said not bothering to get into details. No doubt James wouldn't figure them out by himself. He was a smart cookie, smarter than the average cookie anyway.

Jem placed his violin case between Magnus and himself and made it clear he wasn't planning on going anywhere. It was funny, the way Magnus could always tell what Jem meant by doing the simplest things.

"So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to wait here and see for myself?"

"Tell you what?" Magnus said playing stupid.

"Tell me who you got up so early for" Jem said ignoring Magnus' attempt to seem ignorant.

Magnus sighed "I'm here to talk to Izzy ok?" He crossed his arms hoping that would stop Jem from asking anymore questions. He didn't want to tell anyone about the fact that he thought Alec was drop dead gorgeous since he wasn't sure Alec felt the same way…or if Alec had even looked at him in that way. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to ask Izzy. He couldn't just walk up to here and be like _"Hey, Izzy. So I just met you and your brother yesterday but is he gay? Coz if he is I'd really like to throw him against a wall and kiss him until he went unconscious" _

"Izzy huh?" Jem said with a smirk "You two have some kind of fashion crisis that needs to be sorted out before school?"

Magnus rolled his eyes "Yes James that is exactly what I'm here for"

Jem seemed to find it funny that Magnus and Izzy had talked through the whole lunch hour debating on which were the best colors to wear this summer. Magnus thought Jem seemed to like Izzy though, he had been very kind towards her…but then again Jem was always very nice to everyone, so it was hard to tell who he really truly liked and wasn't just being polite.

It was a quarter to nine before Magnus saw Alec's car pull up and Izzy jump out. She was wearing black heels with a canary yellow sundress. Her black hair was up, pinned to a bun with a few curls escaping it. Magnus saw Alec get out of the car but he tried not to stare too much since Jem was paying attention. Alec was wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans. Izzy quickly gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek then they parted ways. Magnus wondered why that was. Why didn't Izzy enjoy spending time with her brother? She seemed to like him enough; maybe it was that Alec didn't enjoy spending time with her.

Izzy made her way towards the steps and saw Magnus and Jem sitting on the bench. She waved and came closer.

"Hey guys" She smiled "What's happening?"

"Oh nothing much, Magnus is just acting all mysterious" Jem said replying to her smile.

"Oh really" Izzy said with a playful tone "Maggie the mystery man" She said spreading her arms dramatically.

"Haw haw, you two can quit it now" Magnus said trying not to laugh for real.

Izzy could really be a drama queen if she wanted to. Everything she did she threw herself into it with full commitment. That's why she could pull off the dramatic side.

Jem got up and took his violin case "I'll leave you two to it" He said with a suggesting voice and walked away to class.

"And people say he's so sweet" Magnus said tapping the seat next to him.

"I say he's cute" Izzy giggled and sat next to him. "Something about boys that play instruments…"

"I hear you sweetie"

"So tell me, what's the big mystery?" Izzy said rising her eyebrow. She had quite the expression full face.

"I don't know where to start" Magnus sighed.

"How about you try from the start?" Izzy suggested.

"It's a bit awkward" Magnus stated.

"Hey, I live for awkward darling" She laughed.

Magnus tried a smile. "I've been thinking"

"Yes" She edged him to continue "Do tell me what about"

"About your brother" He said with a clear voice.

"Alec?" She said not sounding even a bit surprised "Why ever would you spare a thought for him" She was using a playful voice that made Magnus think he wasn't catching on to something.

"Am I missing something?" Magnus asked.

"You tell me. What do you think about Alec?"

"Look, let's get to the point" Magnus said "I don't even know your brother. I've barely talked to him. I've seen him once. Why would I think anything about him?"

"But you're the one who said that you were thinking of him" Izzy stated "The question is do you want to get to know him"

"I don't know" Magnus answered honestly. "I think he's cute but…does he even play for my team?"

"I'm not sure" Izzy said looking a bit apologetic "To be honest, I've never really seen him play for any team…Sometimes I just think he's very lonely and could use a team mate if you know what I mean".

Magnus sighed and Izzy did the same. "So you give me free hands to do as I like?" He asked.

She gave him a strict look "Don't make me regret it Magnus Bane".

**AN: So how does it feel to be inside of Mangnus' head? Complicated? I think so. Let me know what you thought though :D**

**Reviews, reviews, you gotta love em'!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So were back in Alec's head this time. Do you guys like being inside of Alec's head? Anyways here it goes!**

**Enjoy!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare (except for Miss. Turner. Ha gotcha there)

Chapter 5.

Alec's point of view

So it was a sunny morning. That meant it would be a great day right? Then again it was sunny yesterday too and still Alec had more than a few unpleasant moments that day. He had fallen asleep whilst thinking of a certain pair of green mesmerizing eyes… And once again he was experiencing a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. So as any reasonable person would, Alec just dismissed everything and got on with what he was doing. _If only it had been easier. He didn't want this, this couldn't be happening to him again._

_Stop it!_ – He told himself and shook his head. Today Maryse had made those pancakes she kept promising Alec and Izzy.

She was downstairs setting the breakfast table with fruits, cereal and pancakes. She had also made fresh coffee which Izzy had been ecstatic about. Alec couldn't understand people who drank coffee. It tasted too bitter and strong for Alec's liking, even with milk or cream. But Izzy and Maryse couldn't function without their daily amount of caffeine.

Alec had woken up all but refreshed and well rested. He had woken up at least every hour and tossed and turned all night long. He didn't really have nightmares but it was more like there was this burning sensation taking all over him, like he was suffering from a fever of some sorts.

This morning Izzy had graced him with the luxury of privacy and used her own washroom for her makeover session. Apparently she wanted to look as good as possible; she was hoping to make an impression on "Maggie", which Alec thought was ridiculous. Why would she want to make an impression on someone she just met the other day? Why would she bother?

Alec took a quick look in the mirror; at least the sleepless night wasn't showing too bad. His eyes were surprisingly clear and even his hair had seemed to decide to behave today. Alec picked out the first clothes that he could get a reach of; a black T-shirt and Black jeans. Just the way he liked it; Simple and plain.

He picked up his books and the homework he had failed to finish the day before and shoved them into his backpack. He headed to the kitchen and saw his mother holding up a plate and piling things on it.

"Good morning hun" She greeted him. "Come and have some breakfast" Alec blinked a bit getting used to the bright light shining through the huge windows in front of him "Sure, thanks"

"How'd you sleep" She said making small talk. Maryse always did that, she couldn't stand the awkward silence she and Alec shared.

"Fine" he said forcing a smile. _'Liar'_ he thought.

"That's good" She mused "That's very good"

Alec stabbed his pancake with his fork and took a bite. He also ate some fresh strawberries and some blueberries.

"Mom" He said.

"Yes" Maryse said instantly devoting all her attention to him "What is it?"

"I…" Alec didn't know what to say. What was he even thinking of saying. She was looking so worried. She was trying so hard and Alec was just lying to her about everything. He hated it, but she couldn't know, she just couldn't, "This is really good, I just wanted to say thanks"

She smiled "That's nice honey" then she changed the subject "Do you know how long your sister will take?"

"Nope" Alec shook his head "But I wouldn't wait for her, she's trying to look her best today"

Maryse arched her eyebrows "Why is that?"

Alec rolled his eyes "She wants to look good for Magnus. Remember him?"

"Yes" Maryse said with a wary voice "Why does Izzy want to look good for him?" Her voice was more inquiring than soft now. She hated how Izzy changed boyfriends like they were recyclable paper plates. Now that Alec thought of it, his sister was kind of a player. How weird was that? It made him shiver.

"They both like fashion" Alec said with a smile and bit his lip "I don't think he's the one to worry about when it comes to Izzy"

"Oh" Maryse let a sharp breath out and threw her hand in front of her mouth. Alec stared at her with the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile. She let out a relieved laugh and mumbled "Fashion huh, I can deal with that"

Izzy finally decided to indulge them with her presence and skipped down the stairs wearing a pair of black heels that looked like some kind of torture devices.

"Good morning to one and all" She seemed to be glowing "Oh, pancakes! Yummy" She stood near the counter and the dark cabinets "isn't it nice to kick off a day with pancakes?"

"You look lovely darling" Maryse said looking at Izzy from head to toe "Yellow really compliments you"

"I know" Izzy said while stuffing pancakes down her throat "Mom, these are super good"

Maryse looked at Alec with a knowing look and they shared a smile. Maryse took off her apron she had been wearing on top of her black pants suit. She hung it on one of the hooks on the wall "I'm glad you guys like your breakfast but I really have to get going ok?"

She was half way through the door before she popped her head back in "Oh and you guys should invite some of your friends over for dinner today. I'm getting off work early and I would love to meet them" She said with a smile still lingering on her face. Then she grabbed her purse and headed out the front door.

Izzy let out a squeal "This is going to be so great! I can't wait to invite everyone!"

Alec cleared his throat "Um Iz, mom said to invite some of our friends, not everyone"

"Geez Alec, why do you have to be such a negative Nelly"

Alec shrugged his shoulders "Maybe it's in my blood. And you really shouldn't go overboard with your guest list"

Izzy narrowed her eyes "You're just jealous coz you don't have anyone to invite"

Alec let out a sigh of disbelief, he couldn't believe she had just said that, true or not it was still rude "Well you're wrong because I do have someone to invite"

She looked doubtful "Oh really, who is it?"

Alec looked at her with a fierce look "You can wait and see Iz".

He grabbed his stuff and headed outside. Izzy quickly followed him with a pissed off look on her face "I wasn't finished with my breakfast!"

"Too bad" Alec said calmly "We gotta go" He was being…well for the lack of a better word, let's say bitchy. He was being bitchy and he knew it, but he was getting tired of Izzy constantly reminding him of the fact that he was a loner when he knew it all too well.

They got in the car and Alec turned the radio on. He drove faster than yesterday knowing the way a little better now. He figured he could manage without driving into a ditch. They sat there in the car for a while in complete silence. The only sound was the radio weather cast.

"Look" Izzy started "I didn't mean what I said. It was stupid"

Alec didn't budge.

"I just don't like it when you tell me what to do…Even if you're right" She tried.

"The worst thing is that you're right" Alec mumbled.

"What?" Izzy exclaimed "You can't say that. I'm hardly ever right about anything and it was wrong for me to say that you don't have any friends to invite over"

"It might have been wrong of you to say that but it doesn't change the fact that it was absolutely true"

Izzy took a deep breath trying to think of a way to resolve the situation "Well what about that Simon guy. He's in your math class right?"

Alec looked surprised "Well yeah, I guess he's somewhat of a friend. He's friendly anyway"

"See, there you go" Izzy smiled "You should invite him over" She gave him a pat on the shoulder "Then I'll only invite one person too, deal?"

Alec looked at his sister suspiciously but she looked completely sincere "Alright, deal".

Alec drove to the parking lot and parked the car neatly next to a light green Audi. He shut the engine and got out of the car. Izzy came around and gave him a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek "Just don't worry about it" She said trying to be positive "everything will work itself out ok?"

Alec nodded feeling pleased of his sister's warm gesture. She waved at him walked away without another word. Alec saw her walk towards the doors but then abruptly stop by the benches.

"Shit" Alec whispered. She stopped to talk to Magnus and some other guy which meant they were blocking his way into the school. He definitely didn't want to be caught in a horridly uncomfortable conversation with the three of them.

Alec decided to walk around the school yard before the bell rang and classes started. Geez, this was going too far. This was ridiculous, he wouldn't go inside because of maybe having to say hello and exchanging a few casualties with a guy he was attracted to. Oh dear god, there it happened again; he just admitted that he was attracted to Magnus. Shit, shit, shit, he wasn't doing this right now. No freaking out allowed on school premises. _Pull yourself together!_ Alec instructed himself. He took a deep breath and decided to take the bull from the horns. He took steady long steps towards the main entrance and decided he would get past Izzy and Mr. Bane without even taking one look at them. Period.

Izzy and Magnus seemed to be extremely concentrated on whatever they were talking about. They actually looked a bit serious. The other guy had apparently left them two alone and Alec wondered why. They had just met the other day and already they were sharing their deepest secrets? That didn't make sense. Anyways Alec was glad for their distraction because he managed to slip past them without either of them noticing him.

His first class of the day was geography and just like Izzy he hated it. It was one of the only things they had in common. Alec didn't see any point in studying about countries without actually visiting them. He stepped into class right before the bell rang. He took a seat at the back of the class once again and tried to see if Simon was in this class too. He should just get it over and done with; he should just ask Simon to come over for dinner today. Maybe it would be like ripping off a band aid, the faster you did it, the less it hurt.

Simon was nowhere to be seen though, and before long Mr. Bailey – their geography teacher Alec had been told- arrived to start the class. He talked about Europe and the continents and all that Jazz but Alec was far too confused and bored to listen.

"Ah, Mister Lewis, late again?" He heard Mr. Bailey's question "What's your excuse this time?"

Alec saw Simon standing there in front of the whole class trying to think of something smart to say "Well… I believe that you will find my excuse very sufficient, you see I was about to leave for school when I remembered that I hadn't done my geography homework. So I think you can see my dilemma here" Simon tried with a cheeky smile.

Instead of laughing Mr. Bailey made a frown "Take your seat Mr. Lewis" Simon nodded and watched the old man get back to his teaching. As soon as he saw Alec he shot him a smile and took the seat next to him.

"Wow, I made such a good impression on you that you decided to sit next to me again?" He said with a quirky smile tugging the corners of his lips. He was wearing a red T-shirt that said _"You know we were once fish" _and had his brown hair disheveled all over his face.

They started working on the assignments they were given and as it turned out Simon was quite good at geography even though he was late for class…apparently he was late for class a lot. Alec kept thinking of good ways to invite Simon over for dinner but everything he thought of was either too suggestive or too pushy.

"So, I like your T-Shirt" Alec mumbled. Simon gave him a nice smile "It's pretty educational"

"Yeah I guess it is if you think about it like that" Simon snorted "I just bought it for the comical value"

"Nice, nice" Alec said while tapping his fingers on the desk impatiently. Maybe he should just ask and see what would happen. It couldn't be that bad could it? _'Okay here it goes'_ Alec thought.

"So Simon" He started.

"Yeah" Simon said barely even listening. He was too concentrated on his exorcises.

"I was just wondering…" Alec mumbled without knowing how to continue the sentence. He raked his hand through his dark hair as if it would help clear up his mind. "If you maybe wanted to…um"

"Okay dude, just spit it out coz this sounds like you're trying to ask me to prom" Simon said letting out a quiet laugh.

"No" Alec almost yelled "I'm definitely not asking you to prom"

"Good" Simon said "Coz I already have an eye out for someone. Not that I wouldn't appreciate it though"

Alec just stared at Simon with the utmost confusion boring out of his eyes. What was he supposed to say now? Did Simon even realize he had struck a nerve with him? Alec really didn't know.

"Ok now seriously, what were you gonna say" Simon said with a seriously intrigued voice.

"My mom wants me and my sister Izzy to invite some friends over for dinner today" Alec said repeating what his mother had said. He thought it actually sounded kind of like an invitation.

"You wanna invite me?" Simon said sounding surprised.

"Yeah" Alec said nervously "I didn't really get a chance to meet anyone else yesterday…except for Jace and Clary but if I invited one of them, the other one would probably tug along"

"Oh" Simon said "Gotcha. So what time is this dinner at?"

Alec was startled "So you actually wanna come?"

"Oh yeah" Simon smiled "You don't say no to free food. And you know besides the food it could be cool"

Alec blinked a few times. He couldn't believe it. Was it that easy? He should have done this ages ago for god's sake.

"Who's your sister inviting?" Simon asked knocking Alec out of his thoughts.

"Have you met my sister Izzy?" Alec asked Simon.

He shook his head.

"Well if you had met her you'd probably have a pretty good idea of who she's going to be inviting, because I know I do…"

**AN: Soo I hope you don't hate me right now since there was no real "Malec" interaction in this chapter, but I had to fill in some blanks,**

**And I really like Simon and Izzy so I had to make sure both of them would be having dinner together... Can't wait to write that!**

**Don't be afraid to leave a review!**

**Love Always - Alexandra**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here's some dinner with Malec and Sizzy and a very uncomfortable Maryse. So I wanted to write this up for you guys and I REALLY**

**hope there's no mistakes. I double checked but hey... I'm just human (unfortunately)**

**But Enjoy anyways!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare; I just like to make them do whatever I want.

Chapter 6.

Alec watched his mother rush around the house cleaning and making the tiniest adjustments to things, like literally she was making sure every picture on the wall was perfectly straight. Alec thought their house was far too fast beginning to look like something out of a decorating magazine.

"Honey go change your clothes" Maryse told him while dusting the fireplace in the den.

Alec looked down at his clothes "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing" Maryse chimed "It's just that their not fit for this occasion"

Alec looked at her with a distant stare. Maryse wasn't usually the one to try and play home. She was all work and business. This morning when she had suggested the whole dinner thing, Alec had thought she'd just try to rush over the whole thing. But no, apparently she was going to host the dinner of the year.

"Whatever" He mumbled and made his way upstairs. He heard music playing from Izzy's room and didn't even bother to check on her; she was no doubt trying on multiple outfits like a good girl –Dressing up for the occasion.

Alec slipped into his room and began to search for something appropriate, although he wasn't quite sure what was appropriate.

He picked out a blue dress shirt and a pair of pretty tightly fit black jeans. He felt exposed in them but they were pretty much the only thing he owned that didn't have holes in them or weren't ripped. Alec didn't know why but he even decided to comb his dark hair back. He looked quite smart and maybe even attractive.

"Alec!" He heard a frustrated voice call for him.

"Yeah! What is it Izzy?" He heard her walk into his room wearing severely dangerous looking red heels and a lavender dress with a knee length hemline.

She looked at him with an annoyed look in her chocolate brown eyes "Why can't I make this work?" She let out a huffed breath "I just… I need this thing to work to complete my outfit"

Alec had to stifle a laugh; this was his sister in her most true nature. She was getting all worked up over her outfit when she already looked dazzling.

"What's wrong" Alec offered a smile.

Izzy sighed "I've tried to make this French braid like a million times but it always ends up looking like a rat's nest and I just can't figure out how you do it!"

Alec looked at her fondly; he remembered when they were little, Izzy always wanted Alec to make her different hairdos. She said she was a princess _(this was her princess stage which was a little before the dragon slayer/ ballet dancer stage) _and every princess needed their own personal hairdresser. So to please his sister, Alec had learned to do even the most difficult hairdos just to make her happy.

"Would you do it for me?" She said with a pleading voice.

Alec couldn't help but say yes "Sure Iz, you wanna sit down?"

She nodded and took a seat on Alec's bed. She turned to face the wall so Alec could untangle her long black hair. They didn't talk; they just sat there while Alec concentrated on Izzy's hair. She had their father's long, thick and dark hair; it was the perfect type of hair to have hanging loose with the wind blowing through them. Alec thought Izzy looked so beautiful with her hair down but she insisted on wearing them either up on a bun or braids of different sorts.

Alec's pale hands finished off the braid quickly "Take a look" He gestured Iz towards the mirror.

She turned around slowly in front of the mirror taking a long and assessing look at herself. When she was done she nodded approvingly "It's perfect, thanks Alec" She said and threw her arms around his neck taking him into a tight embrace.

Alec was surprised by his sister's sudden burst of gratitude but welcomed it with open arms. "No problem Izzy, any time".

She smiled at him with a secretive look on her face and headed towards the door. "Oh and Alec"

He looked at her "Yes".

"You look…_good _in those jeans" She winked at him. _She winked at him. Shit, that was it. He was changing his pants into slacks._

Alec heard the doorbell ring and cursed his luck. He heard his mother call him from the kitchen "Alec would you open the door please!"

_'Please don't be Magnus, please don't be Magnus…' _ He chanted in the back of his mind and rushed to the door. He opened it with a swift movement and saw a pair of friendly eyes and a smile greet him.

"Hi Simon" Alec said with a relieved voice. "Come in".

"Hey Alec" Simon greeted him with a cheery voice, Alec couldn't help but wonder; if Simon had known everything he did would he still be smiling? Or would he just say "_Never mind the free food this dinner is destined to go to hell_" and march out the door.

Alec showed his guest inside and took his jacket. He heard his mother leave the kitchen and come to the hallway.

"Hello" She said with a wide smile. She was being awkward; Alec noticed it right away and wondered why.

She brought her arm out to Simon "Maryse Lightwood, it's nice to meet you"

Simon took her hand and just matched her smile "Hey, I'm Simon Lewis"

Maryse nodded and let go of his hand. She looked at Alec "Would you like to show Simon around the house? Dinner will be ready in fifteen".

"Yeah, sure" Alec muttered at her.

"Great, great" Maryse chimed "I'll just go now… you know, to finish dinner"

"Yeah, you should totally do that" Alec said looking at her with his face like a huge question mark. Why was she acting like this? Was she actually nervous, well that would certainly be a first?

Simon cleared his throat standing in the middle of their hallway "So your mom seems really nice"

Alec let out a laugh "She's being weird so try to ignore it"

Simon shook his hand with a frown on his face.

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"Your mom has a really strong handshake" Simon said while nodding his head to emphasize his point.

"Oh" Alec whispered. "So what do you wanna see first?"

Simon shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, maybe the living room"

"Okay" Alec said and began to lead him in to the "den" as his mother liked to call it, although Alec had no idea why.

As Alec heard the doorbell ring for the second time this night he felt shivers run up his spine. He was currently seated on the edge of his bed in his room while Simon was going through his bookshelves. He had no idea Simon liked to read. He looked at the boy's plain green T-shirt that said _"I'm just saying…" _and felt a smile appear on his nervous face.

"Is that your sister's guest?" Simon asked casually.

"Um, yeah I guess so" Alec mumbled feeling awkward even thinking about _him. _After all he was just trying to make it out alive tonight. He hoped that Izzy would take control over the conversation and that they would all sit there eating their chicken with mashed potatoes in peace. But with his luck, that was a very unlikely situation.

He heard Izzy squeal and basically hop down the stairs to answer the door. "Maggie!" He heard her scream in delight. Alec felt his hands getting clammy and began to wonder if it had always been this hot in his room.

"So are we gonna stay up here or go say hello?" Simon asked while going through one of Alec's comics.

Alec stared at him blankly for a second "Oh yeah. Let's go say hello"_ Shit he sounded nervous and panicky. _He got up awkwardly and mumbled a gesture for Simon to go ahead.

"You're new to this hosting thing huh?" He asked as they made their way downstairs.

Alec nodded "I'm not a big fan of dinner parties"

"What's not to like" Simon said "You've got food, friends and family"

"Yeah friends and family sitting around the same table isn't always the most pleasurable thing to go through"

Simon let out a laugh "Don't worry man, I got your back" He gave Alec a pat on the back. Alec couldn't help but smile at the boy behind thick glasses and messy brown hair. He was so kind and Alec didn't even know why. Then and there he decided to try his very best to be a good friend towards him. He would try, even though he didn't have too much experience on the field of friendship.

They walked straight into the dining room/kitchen and were instantly greeted by Izzy.

"Hey Alec and…" She looked at Alec quickly and silently asking for help.

_"Simon" _a voice said and made Alec wish he wasn't there. It was Magnus, oh it was definitely him. There was no mistaking his define smooth voice. Even though Alec had only heard a few words from him, he could still recognize his voice anywhere.

"Hey Magnus" Simon said waving at him quickly.

"You two know each other?" Izzy asked raising her eyebrow in a surprised manor.

"Yes" Magnus said "He's been in my history class since I can remember"

"Great" Alec mumbled not meaning for anyone else to catch it.

"Oh isn't it" Magnus said with a playful tone in his soft, smooth voice "I would probably fail the whole class without Simon"

Alec felt a blush rise up to his cheeks and cursed his pale complexion. "Mom" He quickly diverted the conversation "Is the food ready"

"Yes it is" Maryse said calmly noticing Alec's distress "Should we all sit down?" She offered.

"That sounds like a splendid idea" Magnus stated.

They all sat around the table; Maryse at the end and Izzy to her right and next to her Magnus.

Alec sat across him while Simon took up the place across Izzy. Maryse had handed out the plates and made sure everyone had enough to eat. She made small talk with Simon for a while; she seemed to take a liking to the boy, though Alec didn't see a reason for her not to like Simon for he was very likeable.

Izzy and Magnus were engaged in a conversation of their own, Izzy snickering once in a while and then whispering back to Magnus again.

Alec's observations were cut by Simon who looked at Izzy and Magnus with an annoyed look "Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's rude to whisper when in company?"

He earned a chuckle from Magnus but Izzy stopped right on her tracks "Excuse me?" She said with a voice Alec was far too familiar with. Someone should have probably told Simon that Izzy didn't take criticism too well.

Maryse gave her a stern look apparently agreeing with Simon which Alec would have probably found hilarious if it wasn't for the fact that he had a bad feeling about this.

"Iz…"Alec started but she held up a hand "Don't Alec. I want to know what _Simon_ meant"

Simon shrugged his shoulders and plunged his fork into a pile of salad on his plate "I was just referring to the fact that others might want to know what you're talking about. It isn't usually nice to share your thoughts to only one person while entertaining guests" He ate his forkful of salad.

"You want to know what I'm thinking about?" Izzy said with sweet sarcasm dripping from her voice. She was about to get up but Magnus tugged on her hand and interrupted her "_I believe_ Simon meant that we were being just a tad rude" he locked eyes with her and seemed to reach an understanding with her.

"Isn't that right Simon?" Magnus said with a wary but still confident voice.

Simon looked a bit pale and nodded. Alec felt bad for him. Izzy could really scare the shit out of people when she seemed like she was going to bite your head off any minute. Alec didn't understand what ticked her off so bad. She wasn't usually the one to get angry at people at these kind of situations, as far as Alec could see, Simon hadn't done anything wrong. To be honest Izzy's constant secretive chit chat with Magnus was actually making Alec very uncomfortable but he was far too shy to make a big deal about it, so he was glad Simon did.

The rest of the dinner was very silent. In a way Alec had got his wish; everyone sat there in silence eating their chicken and mashed potatoes in what seemed to be peace…although he knew better. He could feel Izzy glaring at Simon with an irritated look and was just waiting for her to do something about it. But no, she just sat there glaring. It was scaring the hell out of Alec; he could only imagine how Simon was feeling right now.

Magnus finally broke the silence "So do you guys have any pets?" _He looked innocent but then again he didn't. Alec wished he hadn't even looked and darted his gaze back on his plate._

"No" Maryse shook her head "I'm allergic"

Magnus smiled "Well that's too bad. You're really missing out"

"Have you got a pet Magnus?" Maryse asked delighted by the fact that someone was making non aggressive conversation.

Alec looked at Magnus again. His eyes seemed to shine a bit brighter and his lush lips tugged a smile "Yes, I've got a cat"

"It's called Chairman Meow" Izzy interfered "Isn't that clever?"

"Why yes it is" Maryse smiled and then said something that almost made Alec choke "Alec likes cat's too you know"

Alec was still trying not to choke on his milk as Magnus focused his far too pleased gaze on him "Is that true?"

_Oh god, he was expecting an answer and for the life of him Alec couldn't bring himself to remember if he liked cats or not…_

"Er… I don't hate them?" He tried out and heard Simon let out a laugh.

"How could anyone hate cats?" Simon said with that trademark kind smile back on his face "They are cute little balls of fur and sweetness"

"With claws" Izzy stated in a cold tone.

Magnus looked at her with a hurt look, Alec didn't know if it was for real or if he was just kidding "Chairman Meow doesn't claw".

Maryse got up, she seemed like she was done. She had probably notice the same thing Alec had; no matter what they would talk about, it would end in some sort of shipwreck, "Okay kids" She stated with a pleading voice "I'm going to do some work now and I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your dinner"

Alec looked at her with dread covering his face, '_She's bailing'_ Alec thought but it was too late. She had already gotten up and cleared her plate.

"The dessert is in the fridge" She said with a smile "Alec can serve it to you"

She left the room and went upstairs to her office.

The four of them sat there not quite knowing what to do. Simon tapped his fingers on the table. Izzy looked at him with a strange look. Magnus was staring at Alec with a piercing gaze. Alec was trying not to die of anxiety.

"So what's for dessert?" Simon asked.

"Ice cream" Alec stated thankful for the distraction "Our mother doesn't really bake"

"Except for pancakes" Izzy said.

Magnus just kept sitting there making Alec feel strange just by his sheer presence.

"I'd like Alec to serve me… _us_ some desert now" Magnus said letting out a small chuckle. The sentence made Alec freeze. _Did he just? Was that a? No way? It couldn't have been on purpose. Alec must have just imagined it…_

Alec gave a quick look towards Magnus; he was sitting there in his black dress shirt and bright red skinny jeans. He wasn't wearing any eyeliner like the day he had met Alec but he had some glitter spread across his eyelids. His demeanor was cozy and comfortable. Everything seemed normal…Except for the barely there (but still there) smirk on his lips aimed straight at Alec.

_Holy shit._

**_AN: Soo how was dinner? Let me know what you think will happen next? And even better, let me know what you want to happen next?_**

**_Love Always- Alexandra_**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So I wanted to write this chapter from Magnus' point of view since I thought it would be nice for a change. I didn't go too crazy with this chapter but I love this chapter so go on and read, read, read!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare… I can't think of anything smart to say here.

Chapter 7.

Magnus' point of view

The boy looked like he could pass out from cheer embarrassment but Magnus didn't feel even a pang of guilt. He was thrilled; Alec had caught on to his ever so delicately placed words. He didn't really care if anyone else noticed. He was so glad that Maryse had decided to leave them alone. Magnus wanted to try and get Alec's attention but… the ways he used to get what he wanted weren't always something you'd do in front of someone's parents. He could be very subtle if he wanted to, but Izzy said that Alec couldn't see a pick up line coming if it hit him in his sweet face. So Magnus decided to play it safe and make his intentions very clear in the most confusing way of course.

Everyone else seemed to be utterly bored and/or irritated by this dinner from hell, but Magnus thought _'If this is hell, then burn baby burn…'_

"Well?" Izzy snapped at poor confused Alec "Where's the ice cream"

His sister's rude tone seemed to jerk Alec out of his frozen composure; "In the fridge" He said blankly and walked to get the ice cream.

He dropped the plain vanilla and strawberry ice cream on the glass table "Here you go" He turned to go to the cabinets "I'll get you some bowls"

Magnus observed him closely; he seemed to be functioning in some sort of robotic stage. Everything he did was very precisely calculated. Magnus frowned; he liked awkward Alec so much better than the one he was looking at. Still those blue eyes made Magnus want to never stop looking at him.

He was distracted by Simon "Would you stop looking at me"

Magnus removed his gaze from Alec to see who Simon was talking to. He was looking Izzy straight into the eye and challenging her.

Izzy bit her lip "I don't need to stop because I'm not even looking at you" She hissed.

"Oh really" Simon said with a sarcastic voice "Well what are you looking at then? Perhaps this beautiful utensil called a fork" He picked up his fork and turned it around in the air "It's quite shiny, isn't it?"

Izzy had her fists balled up on her sides. She looked very angry and Magnus didn't know why that was. He had always found Simon very comical and humorous. Maybe Izzy didn't understand his humor and thought he was insulting her? Nah, she didn't seem like the kind of girl who was so insecure.

"You'd better watch it" She hissed. But Simon didn't even look at her; maybe he was too scared or just didn't think the threat was liable.

Before long Alec was back with four white bowls. He placed them on the table and mumbled something like "Here you go"

"About time" Izzy said. "You're not going to make our guests serve themselves are you?"

Alec looked taken aback "I didn't think of that"

"I think it would be very nice of you if you did serve the ice cream" Magnus purred. He saw Alec flinch and hoped it was a good flinch. Gosh this was fun. Magnus thought Alec and his adorable reactions were like a giant thrill ride that would never end.

Alec stared at the Ice cream and bowls. He grabbed the ice cream scoop and began making portions for everyone. Magnus watched him in awe. His movements were swift and delicate.

He gave the first portion to Simon, the second one to Izzy; it was almost as he was trying to avoid any kind of contact with Magnus. He left a side one portion for himself and then slid the last bowl across the table to Magnus.

Izzy and Simon weren't paying attention, they were both concentrated on each other; Izzy shooting looks at Simon and him trying to pretend like he didn't notice them. 'He was doing a miserable job at it' Magnus thought.

Izzy and Simon might not have been paying any attention to Alec but Magnus was taking note of every little thing he did. As Alec slid the bowl across the table, Magnus saw his hand shake a bit and almost squealed out loud from the sheer cuteness overload that was jamming his brain right now.

Alec pulled back and sat down. Silence took over the four as they all ate their dessert in some sort of daze. No one had anything to say, well actually Magnus had a whole lot to say, it just happened to be something he didn't dare to say in front of everyone. He was dying to tell Alec that he looked so gorgeous tonight. His hair was in perfect order all combed back neatly, his eyes were the palest shade of blue Magnus had ever seen… And god help him those jeans… Skinny jeans, he didn't think Alec even owned a pair, but he did and they looked absolutely… _delightful_. He had to say something; it would be a crime not to do so.

"So who else thinks Alec looks very smart today" The sentence slipped out of his mouth before he could shut his lips tight.

He saw Alec's eyes dart up at him, he looked reddish, and he was blushing, he was trying to kill Magnus, yep that's what it had to be. No one was so utterly shy and awkward combined with that pretty boy face, it was just against the laws of physics… or biology… or whatever.

Izzy grinned at Magnus "I was waiting for someone to notice. Aren't those jeans just gorgeous?"

Magnus nodded with a faint smile "They were the first thing I noticed"

Izzy gave him an approving look but Alec looked utterly terrified. "Simon. What do you think of Alec's jeans?" He was hoping something Simon would say could lighten Alec's mood a bit.

"They're jeans" Simon said "Just plain old jeans, I don't know if you've heard of them but they are this type of pants you wear, isn't it amazing?" He was being sarcastic but he earned a meek smile from Alec so Magnus was happy.

He didn't want to make Alec feel too uncomfortable… and then again he did. Magnus was feeling quite confused about his behavior towards Alec. It wasn't often that Magnus got confused about anything. Even when he had figured out he was gay, he hadn't been confused, not at all. He wasn't the kind of guy to dwell on things too much. He just went with what he had.

"Thanks…" Alec mumbled "I think…"

"No problem at all" Magnus said "I'm always available for fashion advice"

Izzy let out a laugh "Yeah, Alec _really_ needs some advice in that corner"

She turned to look at Alec "Even Simon dresses better than you" Izzy noted.

Simon smiled a bit, hope rising in his eyes "Thanks I guess"

But Izzy was there to smash his hope like a bug "Don't get excited Lewis, I was just saying that I can't have my brother walking around dressed worse than _you_"

Simon didn't laugh. Magnus felt bad for him, "I for one think Simon's clever T-Shirts are just a delight for the eye" Of course Magnus would rather keep Simon happy than tell him that his shirts _'Were so last season…'._

"Um, are you guys finished?" Alec asked his voice uncertain.

Everyone seemed to be done and passed their dishes to Alec who took them to the sink. Simon got up and still looked a bit hurt but at the same time had this persistent glint in his eyes Magnus couldn't catch on to.

"Hey it's getting kinda late" Simon mumbled "I have to get going or else my mom is gonna kill me"

"Yeah ok" Alec said obviously glad he had one down and one more to go. Magnus decided to let him out of his misery "So Simon are you taking the bus? I didn't see a car out there?"

Simon nodded "Yeah, I'm gonna walk down to the main road and catch a bus"

"I can give you a ride if you want" Magnus offered.

"Really?"

"Yes of course, no need for you to take the bus" He looked at Izzy "If you don't mind?"

Izzy shook her head "No, go ahead. I'm not feeling so good anyways. I'm actually pretty tired"

"And Alec? You sure it's all right?" Magnus purred, he looked right at the blue eyed boy and saw him quickly shake his head "No just take Simon home"

Magnus smirked as Alec quickly added "I can rephrase that, I swear"

Izzy burst out in a laugh and even Simon joined her. Magnus couldn't shake the smile off his face; even Alec started to smile, Magnus saw the corners of his mouth tug up and then he heard the most wonderful sound ever. Alec was laughing. He had a small bubbly laugh that was loud and clear. They all tried to calm themselves down.

" I think I'll go wait in the car" Simon said still shaking off a laugh "Don't take too long darling, I can't wait to get home" Simon said bursting into a new round of laughs as he stumbled out the door.

"I'll be right there just sit tight!" Magnus yelled after him with a playful voice.

Izzy was the first one to stop laughing and as soon as she did so Alec went horridly quiet. He seemed to have forgotten his worries and anxiety for a while but now Magnus could see all of it slowly draining back into him.

"Maggie" Izzy said with a tired voice "I'm so glad you came tonight"

"Oh I wouldn't have missed it for the world" He smiled at her.

Izzy yawned; she had wasted all her energy by being bitchy to Simon so she was now completely drained.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night" Izzy said her exhaustion blurring her words a bit. She gave Magnus a big tight squeeze and whispered into his ear so Alec couldn't hear "Nice moves Bane, real subtle and all"

As she pulled away Magnus chuckled and shook his head. Izzy started heading upstairs and waved at him "I'll see you at school tomorrow"

"Yeah, good night Iz" He said to her as she turned her back to the boys and clumsily wobbled upstairs. 'Wow, all that hating must really be exhausting"

Alec stood there not moving a muscle. He looked really uncomfortable now that Izzy was gone. Actually, to think of it, this was the first time Magnus and Alec had ever spent together alone. And unfortunately it would be cut short due to Simon waiting for him. He wanted to make the best of what time he had; "So this was… nice"

Alec nodded "Yeah, real nice"

Magnus nodded and put his hands behind his back "So… Izzy and Simon huh?"

Alec was quick to respond "What do you mean _'Izzy and Simon'_"

Magnus didn't mind Alec getting all protective over Izzy, it was actually one thing he found attractive about him "_I meant_, that they were basically trying to bite each other's heads off"

"Oh, yeah. Well that's just Izzy for you" Alec mumbled "I mean don't get me wrong, she's my sister and I love her but she can be a bit…eh… temperamental sometimes"

"Hmm, yes, that does sound like Izzy to me" Magnus agreed.

"You know her that well?"

"I think I'm good at reading people" Magnus shrugged his shoulders "but… you. I can't seem to figure you out"

Alec blinked at him; he brushed his hair back and muttered something "Is that a bad thing?"

To Magnus he looked like a puppy that people liked to kick around and was desperate for approval, he found this shy and quiet side of Alec to be very interesting.

"No, it's definitely not a bad thing. I always like a good mystery"

Alec's face seemed to brighten up a bit. He looked like he was about to say something but then changed his mind "…So it's getting pretty late"

Magnus didn't answer; he was dying to know what Alec wanted to say.

"…And Simon is waiting for you. We wouldn't want to keep him waiting. His mother is going to kill him if he's late, remember?"

Magnus nodded sadly "Yes, we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

"So… yeah, thanks for coming I guess" Alec said switching his weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm glad I did" Magnus almost whispered.

Alec gestured him towards the door and made Magnus feel very unwanted "I guess I'll be going now"

"Yep, that's the plan" Alec said letting out an awkward laugh.

Magnus smiled at him "Not the 'hug me for goodbye' type huh?" He knew he was pushing it a little too far but it was worth the shot.

Once again Alec flushed pink; he shook his head very delicately "Not really"

Magnus cursed at the back of his mind but covered his disappointment "Too bad, because Simon sure looked like he could use a hug"

Alec gave him a small but very much of a true smile and opened the door for him. It was dark outside and Magnus would have rather stayed here with his blue eyed boy but he was asked to leave and leave he would.

He got outside and stood on their porch for a while, Alec was still at the door and Magnus couldn't think of how to say goodbye.

_'Get yourself together, it's not like you're never going to see him again', 'you're acting like a creep!'_ He told himself and forced a smile. "See you tomorrow Alec"

They boy looked up at him with innocent eyes "Oh… Ok"

**AN: So Isn't Alec soo cute? I love Alec, he's awesome and AWKWARD, I like Awkward. Be sure to tell me your thoughts on this chapter because I love your reviews.**

**Love Always - Alexandra**

**And a special shout out for "You should see me with a bafta" for telling me what a bafta is, so thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi again! So this chap is kind of a filler but I kind of like it because it's in Alec's head after that dinner party...You wanna see what**

**he thought about Magnus and his well...suggestive words? Then keep on reading!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare but I'm sure she'd let us borrow them if we asked very nicely.

Chapter 8.

Alec's point of view

Water, water rushing all over Alec's body. _"See you tomorrow Alec"_, was permanently stuck in his ears, in his head and in his body. _"So who else thinks Alec looks very smart today?"_ Alec shivered and decided to take a colder shower. His body wasn't cooperating with his mind. In his head he was defiantly denying anything to do with Magnus. Every word he had said, Alec was making excuses for; like the comment about him looking smart, he was probably just saying that to make Izzy happy, maybe he thought that Izzy had picked out his outfit for tonight. But then there was the fact that he had said, quote _"I'd like Alec to serve me… some dessert now" _Of course he had "corrected" his mistake and said "us" but Alec wasn't an idiot. Or maybe he was, maybe he was making it sound suggestive in his head, maybe Magnus just really wanted ice cream.

But he had said he wanted Alec to serve him ice cream and for some reason Alec was far too pleased with the idea. During the dinner and the time he was making everyone's ice cream portions all he could think of was different scenarios including Magnus and himself with ice cream… He was sure he had blushed and made everyone notice how awkward he was feeling… but he was glad no one knew exactly why.

He was dreading tomorrow, he would see Magnus at school and he really needed some time to sort his thoughts out. He needed to delete all the thoughts about his eyes, and arms, and that sly smirk that stopped Alec's heart every time.

This wasn't working at all. He got out of the shower and dried himself. He put on a pair of boxers and slacks. He threw himself on his bed and felt how exhausted he was. This was too much to take at once. He had hoped since they had moved to a new place, these feelings towards _men_ would stop. He had wished and hoped for him to be normal again, but when he thought about it, he had never really been normal.

_'That was a horrible thing to say'_ Alec thought. He wasn't the one to judge people by their religion or skin color or sexual orientation. He wasn't a homophobic or anything he just didn't want that for himself. He thought it made life so much harder because he knew that there were people who did judge. He was afraid that even the people he cared most for would judge. His mother, all he ever wanted was to be a good son his mother could be proud of; would she be proud of him if he was gay? His father certainly wouldn't, his father had always made it very clear that being gay was a bad thing. Maybe that's why Alec was so scared to think of himself being gay. He had never admitted it, just pondered around the idea.

And then there was Izzy…how could Alec look her in the eyes and tell her. How could she not hate him, for lying to her all these years? Alec was starting to feel angry and even more confused, this is why he didn't like thinking about these things – He always ended up with more questions than answers.

He was making stupid quick conclusions; he was making it seem as if Magnus was trying to _hit _on him, he was making it seem like Magnus _wanted_ him. How could he have possibly wanted _Alec?_ How did he even know Alec was gay? Was it that obvious? No, it couldn't have been, he had kept his secret well. Until now anyway, this was the first time he had admitted to himself that he was pretty sure he was gay. It wasn't that much but he figured it was a start. He still felt the unbearable pressure of his secret weighing him down, often he felt as if he was drowning. He didn't know what to do now.

He was still very confused about Magnus Bane. He made Alec feel wanted time to time, but he couldn't understand why that was. Magnus Bane was everything Alec wanted to be despite the normal part. Magnus definitely wasn't ordinary in any way possible…no he was something spectacular. If Alec couldn't be "normal" and "bland" then he wanted to be like Magnus; he wanted to be strong and confident, he wanted to be proud of who he was and most of all he wanted to be able to want whoever he wanted.

But instead Alec was nothing like that; he was a week unsecure angsty teenage boy, not exactly qualities he himself would consider attractive.

He felt a tear roll down his face; he hadn't noticed he was crying until now. He took a shaky breath _'everything is going to be alright'_ he told himself but barely even believed in it. He was so tired and frustrated, earlier he had been a bit excited by the possibility that Magnus might have liked him. Maybe it would have been easier if there would have been someone he could've talked to. But he had killed all the excitement by thinking about all those reasons why Magnus wouldn't like him. Alec was pretty sure Magnus could have anyone he wanted so why in god's name would he want Alec.

He wasn't sure why he was feeling so upset anymore; maybe it was because he had admitted to himself that he was gay and now started regretting it, or maybe, just maybe it was because of the thought of Magnus not wanting him. Whichever one of those reasons it was, it totally consumed him and he fell asleep in a haze of anger and confusion.

The next day Alec had felt optimistic, possibly even giddy. It was like he had slept through the whole night for the first time in his life, it was like all the sleep had cleared his thoughts. He still had no clue to what he was going to do about things but he knew things had to change.

So that day when he had walked to class and seen Jace sitting there looking tired as hell, he decided to sit next to him. He even started conversation "Hey Jace"

Jace nodded "Hey"

"You seem pretty exhausted?"

"Yeah" Jace mumbled looking Alec in the eyes "Last night was pretty shitty"

Alec definitely wasn't expecting that answer but nodded carefully, he wasn't sure if Jace wanted to get into detail "Too bad"

"Too bad indeed" Jace said with a frown on his face "And what's even worse is that the first class of the day is English"

"I like English" Alec said with a smile "I love reading" He had no idea why he was acting so socially but he would go with the flow as long as it lasted.

"Yeah, Clary likes that too but I don't really get it" his face seemed to darken a bit at the mention of Clary.

"It takes my mind off things" Alec said.

Jace nodded but didn't seem to be listening so Alec toned out too. When Mrs. Meaden arrived she instantly started to talk about literature which Alec would have found interesting if it hadn't been for the fact that listening to her voice was like listening to someone dragging their nails across a chalkboard. He was bummed out, the one class he was expecting to really like was turning out to be hell.

Alec noticed a blond sitting behind them lean over to poke Jace in the back with her pencil "Jace, what the hell happened last night?" She asked with a curious but not at all concerned voice. She had bright green eyes _'not as pretty as Magnus'' _Alec thought, and she was wearing red lipstick complementing her all too plump lips. Her golden curls were flowing around her face like a huge halo. She seemed cold to Alec but he couldn't be sure since this was the first time he ever saw her.

Jace turned around and hissed "That's none of your business Camille" Jace turned back to face the front of the class but Camille poked him again "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your new friend"

Jace sighed "Camille this is Alec" He gestured towards Alec and then to Camille "And Alec this is Camille, don't let her bother you"

Camille made a face at Jace while Alec said hi to her "I would never bother such a pretty boy like you" She whispered but Jace heard it.

"Cam. Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Him. We don't need to cause him any emotional trauma"

Camille didn't even bother answering to Jace but instead turned to Alec again "Jace is a little grumpy today, I guess it's because his girlfriend just-"

"Shut up Camille" Jace hissed from between his teeth. He obviously wasn't in the mood to talk about Clary right now.

"Actually he seemed perfectly happy before you bothered him" Alec stated, he lied of course, even he saw that Jace was obviously upset about something but he knew how horrible it was to have someone speculating on what was going on.

Jace let out a surprised laugh "My point exactly"

Camille frowned at both of them and then started painting her nails bright pink in the middle of English class.

"Thanks man" Jace said "She can kinda be a pain in the ass once in a while"

"No problem" Alec said feeling his words were genuine. And for what it was worth Alec believed Jace and went with his judgment of Camille.

Later that day they headed to the cafeteria. Jace had hung around Alec all day and Alec couldn't help but wonder why. He seemed to be the social guy but now he was hanging with the creepy shy kid.

"So can I sit with you at lunch?" Jace asked sounding pleading.

"Sure" Alec said "But you should know I usually eat alone"

"Oh I get it. I should feel special since I get to eat lunch with you" Jace said with a playful smirk.

"No" Alec shook his head "That's definitely not what I meant. I was just saying that I'm not necessarily that good company"

"Well… considering the situation, I'm glad I _have_ company" Jace mumbled "And besides, isn't your sister friends with like Magnus and Jem? Maybe we could sit with them?"

Alec felt a jolt go through him, another meal with Magnus Bane? How could this be? He didn't feel scared like last night, maybe this meant he had gotten over the nervousness and the butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He just felt anxious and wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "I guess we could" Alec said "If Izzy isn't too embarrassed to have lunch with her big brother"

Jace laughed "I wouldn't mind Izzy but Magnus is the picky one, he doesn't eat with _anyone_"

Alec couldn't help a small smile even though he wasn't quite sure why he wanted to smile "Somehow I don't think Magnus will be the problem"

Jace smirked at him and instantaneously made Alec feel like he was carefree and free to do anything, because at the end of the day Jace would have that smirk on his face and would automatically make everything like it always had been. He could now see why so many people were drawn to Jace, why he had called him golden boy. It was because even though he seemed to be deeply troubled he could seize the moment and make the best of his situation. And still smirk like a happy carefree idiotic teenager. Alec envied him.

Jace walked quickly and Alec tried to keep up with him. He walked straight across the cafeteria to the furthest end where Magnus, Izzy and the boy he had seen with Magnus earlier (perhaps Jem?) sitting and talking to each other.

"How's it going Bane?" Jace said nonchalantly leaning into the table.

"Ah, ever so well Jace" Magnus said with his soft voice that Alec could possibly listen to forever. Perhaps he should ask Magnus to read the dictionary for him?

"Alec" Izzy said with a surprised voice and patted the seat next to her. Alec took a seat and so did Jace.

"We haven't been formally introduced" Said the silver haired boy "I'm James Carstairs but my friends call me Jem"

Alec took Jem's hand and shook it "Alexander Lightwood, pleased to meet you" Something about that boy made Alec want to seem very polite so he tried his best.

"Your name is Alexander?" Magnus called out seemingly in some sort of shock.

Alec looked around not really knowing what to say "Yeah…but I prefer people call me Alec"

Magnus seemed to give him a small frown "I think it's a waste of a perfectly lovely name" He gave Alec a questioning look "Could I call you Alexander? Would you mind?" He took a sip of his mineral water "I really do _love_ the name Alexander"

Alec could feel the blush of embarrassment rise and wondered how Magnus could make him feel like this by just saying his name, especially since usually when people used his full name Alec just felt irritated. "I'd rather you call me Alec…"

Magnus seemed mildly taken aback, maybe he was used to getting his way with everything; he was certainly convincing enough to do so. "I suppose I have no choice then" Magnus said.

Izzy looked at Jace "So what's up with you and red head?" She was too blunt for her own good.

Jace didn't seem to mind the question though, he looked up at her and smiled "We're having a lovers' quarrel"

"Those are always the best kind of quarrels to have" Magnus interrupted.

Jem instead looked worried "Is everything alright with you two"

Alec looked horrified for Jace, he could just imagine how horrible it felt to be in the line of questioning "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to" he blurted out.

Everyone at the table stared at him with surprised eyes. Izzy was the one to make a sarcastic comment "Yes, Jace is a big boy, he can fend for himself. And besides Alec, you're only supposed to stick up for me"

To his own surprise Alec actually let out a laugh and shook his head "No need to get jealous"

Jace looked over to the other side of the cafeteria where Clary, Simon and some other people were sitting. Alec caught Clary looking back at their table and wondered if they were both ready to make up or forgive and were just being too stubborn to do so.

Alec was jolted out of his thoughts by his sister "So Alec. Magnus and I were just discussing the fact that you don't really have nice clothes and all that jazz so we or I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with us?"

Where the hell did that come from? They were talking about Jace and Clary and now they were talking about shopping…With Magnus. Alec was too stunned to answer. He just sat there and looked at the two in a daze.

"I think that's a no" Jem said kindly offering his help.

"I think he had a seizure" Said Jace.

"Shopping isn't that bad, and besides with a few new shirts and more of those skinny jeans you could practically be a fashionista" Offered Magnus.

"I won't take no for an answer" Izzy stated.

They looked at Alec all leaning in "I don't want to go shopping" He said with a wavering voice.

"Oh come on!" Izzy pleaded "Then you wouldn't have to go shopping with _mom_"

Alec compared the options; he could either go shopping with Iz and Magnus which could either be horrible and a very, very dark day for Alec or he could go clothing shopping with his mother which would probably end up in an argument about if Alec would get a haircut or not. Alec wasn't in the mood to have an argument with Maryse since he was trying to _not_ make her worry.

"So are you gonna say yes" Izzy pleaded.

Magnus seemed to be waiting for the answer just as eagerly as Izzy was.

"Don't do it man" Jace warned him.

"It could be fun" Jem smiled.

"I'll do it" Alec announced and earned a high pitched squeal from Izzy…and Magnus.

**AN: Shopping with Maggie, how could have Alec turned that down ;D Anyways I'd like to thank everyone who has liked and favorited this story and of course let's not forget those sweet people who have taken the time to review this story! Thanks so much to all you awesome guys! Let me know what you thought of this chapter because reviews are better than dinner with Magnus (not really but anyway...)**

**Love Always- Alexandra**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi guys, sorry for the little delay on this chapter but if you want to blame someone or something blame my crazy exams ;D**

**Anyways I really tried to work hard on this chapter so without anymore babbling I'll just let you read the chap!**

**Enjoy!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare but I like to imagine they're mine

Chapter 9.

Alec's point of view

As he stood on his front porch Alec started to regret his choice of shopping company. He could only imagine what it would be like looking for clothing with two fashion crazed people such as Izzy and Magnus. And then there was the fact of Magnus actually being there, picking out clothing for Alec, just being there looking fabulous. He was fidgeting around making Izzy annoyed.

"Would you stop that" Izzy sighed "You're making it seem like we were going to throw you in a pot and boil you alive" She made an exaggerated face at Alec "We're only going shopping, it's not that bad"

"Yeah not that bad" Alec mumbled under his breath.

Izzy was the first one to notice Magnus' red convertible pull up in their front yard. He was wearing a purple T-shirt with what seemed to be a white cat pasted on it. Alec couldn't help but wonder if this was the infamous Chairman Meow.

Magnus waved at them and gestured for Alec and Izzy to hop in the car. "I call shot gun" Izzy exclaimed and ran towards the car. Alec slouched behind her just to make a point. When he reached the car he saw that Magnus had put on his black shades. That made Alec feel a bit disappointed since he liked to look at Magnus' eyes. It was the only thing he was willing to let himself look at when it came to Magnus.

"Hey" Magnus chimed "Ready for some hard core shopping?" He said while winking at Alec. _Wait what? Let's take it back now. Did he wink at Alec for no reason? Why would he do that? What the heck was he- Stop over analyzing things and get in the car! _Alec stopped his train wreck of thoughts and hopped in the backseat.

On the way to the shopping mall Alec didn't say much. He let Izzy and Magnus do the talking. They planned on which stores they would visit and what clothes they needed and didn't need but wanted to buy. Then they talked about what started as a simple conversation and ended up in a playful but very serious argument – Alec's complexion and what colors would go with it.

"He's my brother" Izzy said with a convincing voice as they got out of the car "I've known him longer so I know that autumn colors suit him very well"

"Yes, yes" Magnus waved a hand at her "But I'm simply suggesting that blue looks better on him"

"I like black" Alec suggested and earned a discouraging look from the both of them.

"See what you did" Izzy said whilst tugging both Alec and Magnus to the right direction "Now he thinks he can get away with only buying dark colors like always"

"Blue isn't always _dark_ blue" Magnus protested.

"I like dark blue too" Alec said again.

"You're not helping my case Alexander" Magnus sighed.

There it was again, when Magnus said Alec's name, his real name, he felt it again, that flutter in the pit of his stomach. It was going to drive him crazy if Magnus said his name like that again.

"I'd also agree with something dark green or dark gray" Alec mumbled.

"Isn't dark grey black though?" Magnus looked at him with a knowing look in his eyes.

"I guess when you put it that way…"

Soon enough the three of them were headed to a shop that sold both women's and men's clothes. It was quite a big shop, Alec was sure he had seen one somewhere else before, maybe in New York? He felt so ignorant while Izzy and Magnus pointed out shops and boutiques knowing anything and everything about them. The two of them were like little kids in a candy store.

"Okay" Izzy said catching Magnus and Alec's attention "So Alec you go wait in the dressing room and me and Maggie will pick out something for you to try out"

Alec shook his head "So I don't get to pick out anything for myself?"

Magnus patted Izzy on the shoulder and said "You're brother seems doubtful, does he not see how marvelous our outfits are on daily bases" Alec knew he was just kidding but he rolled his eyes at them anyway marching towards the dressing rooms "Whatever"

He picked out the furthest one that was backed up against the corner. He opened the curtain and slipped in. He sat on the small chair and took a look around himself. Alec had always hated dressing rooms; they all had those huge mirrors all around you, he felt tiny and surrounded by his own reflection. He didn't like looking at himself too much so he winced at all the three Alec reflections wincing back at him through the mirrors.

He turned around reading the tiny labels saying _"Please return clothing to racks after trying them on"_ and equally obvious stuff like that. He didn't have to wait long until Izzy stalked up to the dressing rooms "Alec?" She called out.

"Here" Alec said opening the curtain and awkwardly standing half in and half out of the tiny dressing booth.

"Try these on first, then try out these pants and after that Magnus will be back with more clothes" She ordered and shoved a pile of clothes towards Alec.

He took them reluctantly and started going through them as Izzy pulled the curtain closed behind him.

_'Geez' _Alec thought, he saw a pair of electric blue skinny jeans that made him dread the rest of the clothing pile. He picked up the darkest thing he could find which was a dark green dress shirt and examined it. It didn't look to bad and was definitely the most well…Alecy thing in the pile so he decided to try it on first.

He pulled his own black shirt over his head and messed up his hair whilst doing so. He opened the buttons of the other shirt and slipped it on without looking at the mirrors. He buttoned the shirt in silence and checked out the rest of the pile. There were a lot of shirts with colors and surprisingly many had animal print on them. Alec figured Izzy had picked them out for Alec to compare the more sane items of clothing to those wildly…well horrible animal printed cloaks of shame.

He shook his head as he heard a soft voice call for him. "Alec? Where are you?"

"H-here" Alec said cursing his mind for stuttering.

"Well did you try anything on?" Magnus asked as he walked towards Alec's dressing booth.

"Um yeah, I tried on this one shirt…"

"Only one?" Magnus sounded truly surprised.

"Yeah…" Alec said mumbling "I guess I kinda got distracted by all the animal prints"

He heard Magnus let out a giddy laugh "Well what did you try on?" He already started pulling the curtain open "May I see?"

Magnus had pulled the curtain half open "No wait a second!" Alec exclaimed. He had just unbuttoned the green dress shirt and felt way too exposed but it was too late since Magnus had yanked the curtain all the way open by now.

Alec froze completely, he just stood there in front of this gorgeous man with his shirt and eyes wide open.

"My my Alexander" Magnus said sounding like he was holding back a laugh "I've got to say that look very much suits you" He was smirking behind his eyes.

Alec felt quite awkward right now; he was beginning to feel like he always felt awkward when in the company of Magnus Bane. And again he had called him Alexander. Why did he do that? Could he see what it was doing to Alec.

He felt Magnus' eyes burning him up and down, he wanted to run away right now but at the same time he never wanted this moment to end. Just the two of them there staring at each other with no questions asked, but of course there would be questions to ask after the bubble burst. Alec was hoping that Magnus would say something and maybe wipe that godly smile of his face, but the man just kept looking at him in amused silence.

"I-I was in the middle of changing…" Alec mumbled.

Magnus quickly composed himself "Yes I can see that alright. I have some other clothes for you to try out. And don't worry, I didn't go as crazy as your sister, there are no animal prints this time"

Alec felt a wave of relief wash over him, Magnus was acting normally again. Maybe they would act like this never happened, like he didn't smile like _that_, like Alec _didn't want_ him to keep staring at him and his exposed abdomen.

Maybe Alec would pretend like he had imagined the whole thing, maybe he really had imagined this, perhaps the moment hadn't last as long as it had felt. Maybe Magnus hadn't been looking at him like _that._

But Magnus was still wearing that god damn smirk and Alec knew for a fact that he wasn't imagining it.

"Alec?" Magnus said with a surprisingly patient voice "Are you all there?"

"Yes" he answered with an oddly blue voice "Can I try those on now" he said pointing towards the pile of clothing still securely held by Magnus.

"Of course" Magnus said handing them to Alec.

Alec swiftly closed the curtain before Magnus could say anything more. _'This had to stop'_ Alec thought to himself, someone could have seen that. _'Seen exactly what?'_ He mumbled in his mind. _'Nothing really happened!'_ He told himself strictly. Still he couldn't deny the fact that he felt as if something happened, maybe he was making a big deal out of nothing but that's just how he felt. To be honest he didn't really know how he felt about anything right now. He didn't even know how to define what it meant to have _something_ happen. Alec's track record on dating…either girls or boys wasn't very good. Actually he didn't really have a track record at all.

He jumped out of his thoughts as he heard Izzy squealing something in a very high pitch "He tried on the green shirt? I just knew he would love it! How'd he look? Tell me Magnus!" She sounded excited. Alec was horrified. Magnus wouldn't say anything would he… He wouldn't dare. _'You idiot! There isn't anything to tell from his perspective; to him it was like nothing happened, just another day shopping!'_ He could hear someone shouting at the top of their lungs in the back of his mind.

"Well I think I have to say that I'm beginning to like dark green much better these days…" Alec heard Magnus put his words together carefully.

"Forget about the shirt! What about Alec?" Izzy said frustrated.

Magnus didn't answer for a while "…You do know he can hear us right?"

"Yes of course I do, why does that stop you from telling me how _he looked_ in the shirt?"

Oh of course that's what Izzy meant by her question. Alec was fiddling around with a surprisingly comfy pair of dark blue jeans and some new T-shirts. He liked Magnus' taste of clothing much better than Izzy's but he wouldn't be caught dead telling his sister that. She'd probably hang him if he said that.

"Hey guys?" Alec called out.

"Yes" He heard the answer in double.

"I think I'm done now"

"Great, let's see what you liked and not" said Magnus.

"Yeah, come on out brother" Izzy chimed and Alec wasn't sure if she caught on to the double meaning of her words because Alec sure did.

He stepped out with the clothes he liked and displayed them for Iz and Magnus. He was nervous because he didn't know what they would say.

Magnus took a look and seemed quite pleased that Alec had picked out mostly the clothes he had chosen. Izzy instead gave him a frown "You didn't like any of the animal prints?"

"Er… No, not really"

"How can you not like _animal prints_?" Izzy almost exclaimed.

"I don't really think its Alec style to look like a pink zebra" Magnus said thoughtfully making Izzy laugh.

"True, true, but you've got to admit he'd make one hell of a pink zebra"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Magnus chuckled.

"Are you two done now?" Alec said with a slightly tired voice.

"Yes. Let's go pay" Izzy declared.

The three of them marched to the register and piled the clothes on the counter. Alec watched as the sales lady added each item's price to the other. Alec couldn't believe he was spending almost two hundred dollars on clothing in just one store. He never used this much money on clothes which was probably why Izzy was so excited about this.

Alec handed over the money and as he did so he heard Magnus whisper to him "You're doing the right thing… The fashion world thanks you"

Alec made a face at him and saw Izzy tugging on his arm with a wild giggle threatening to burst out.

They walked out of the store with four bags filled with new materialistic happiness. Alec – for his own surprise- was the one to suggest that they go and grab some coffee or tea or whatever since he didn't drink coffee.

They made their way to a small coffee shop with cute lime green walls and vintage tables and chairs. The place felt cozy and warm. It was like a small sanctuary in the middle of all the noises and masses of people in a shopping mall.

"Okay, what do you guys want? I'm paying so pick anything you want" Magnus stated already tapping his fingers on his wallet.

"I'll have a latte with extra foam…Don't forget the foam" Izzy said with a pretty smile.

"I'll get the same" Magnus mumbled "I hate it when they hold back on the foam, it's like 'Lady what do you think I'm paying for?'"

"Surely not the foam" Alec said.

"Why not, the foam is the best part" Izzy argued.

"It's _foam _on caffeine" Alec said "You pay six dollars for _foam and caffeine_"

"It's still good" Magnus said with a bright smile that light up his green eyes.

"I can't believe I'm being a part of this conversation" Alec muttered.

"Well, if you're not having foam with caffeine then what do you want?" Magnus asked still with his ever smooth and melodic voice.

"Some green tea" Alec said with a confident voice. He heard Magnus let out a chuckle "Green tea it is."

Alec watched as Magnus made his way to the counter walking confidently in his tight black skinny jeans, Alec had to admit he was quite the sight for anyone who was looking. He saw Magnus smile to the lady working the counter; he said something to her and made her smile. She was quite pretty with her long black hair tied in a high ponytail and sparkling blue eyes to match her icy skin. Alec didn't know why he noted this since he didn't usually look at girls at all. He was beginning to think the only reason he was paying attention to anything was because Magnus was involved in it. He had known the guy for barely five days and still he was completely under his influence. After all it was because of Magnus Bane that Alec had admitted to himself that he was gay. You could almost say that Magnus had yanked Alec out of his tiny closet…Well in his head at least.

"Excuse me Alexander Lightwood but are you staring at Magnus Bane?" Izzy whispered as she leaned in.

_'Shit!'_Alec cursed in his head. He had gotten caught up inside his mind so that he had forgotten to keep his eyes elsewhere.

"N-No" He stuttered.

"Then what were you looking at" Izzy chimed with a teasing voice.

Magnus was already heading back towards the table with the drinks in his hands so Alec wasn't very keen on continuing the discussion so he just shut his lips in a tight line.

Izzy smiled at him and said something Alec barely heard "It's ok; if I was you I'd probably be staring at him too"

Alec stared at his sister in complete and utter confusion, what the hell was that supposed to mean?

Magnus set the drinks down on the table and took a relaxed seat while assessing the situation he had just walked into "Either you two are at each other's throats again or you just saw a cat boiled alive" He stated.

"No" Alec said "I mean you're wrong, we're fine, everything is fine, really"

He was babbling but he couldn't help it.

Izzy offered an apologetic smile "I guess we're just the typical pair of siblings"

"Sometimes I'm glad I'm an only child" Magnus said while rolling his eyes at the two of them and taking a sip of his latte…With extra foam.

**AN: So what did you think? I'm really keen on knowing what you thought about this chapter because I kinda liked it. I wanted it to be kind of an Izzy/Magnus/ Alec bonding time chapter! YAY!**

**So I'll just say it, Reviews are as awesome as extra foam on Magnus' latte ;D**

**Love Always- Alexandra**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey Guys, Thank you so much for all the reviews I really care for every single one! It makes me happy to get feed back. **

**And then to the chapter. So this chapter is going to be a tad shorter than usually since I originally wasn't going to write it up at all but I wanted a bit more of Magnus' point of view here too.**

**So enjoy Magnus! He's all yours!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to the one and only amazing Cassandra Clare.

Chapter 10.

Magnus' point of view

So today had been quite interesting for Magnus. He had been shopping with Izzy and Alec and let's just say Magnus got more than he asked for, _definitely more._

He was all and all happy with the way the day had turned out. First of all he was happy for Alec; even though the blue eyed boy had seemed to mope most of the time, Manus could see that he was happy with his new clothes. Second of all he had gotten to know Alec a little better; like that he wasn't the type to wear animal prints or drink coffee.

And third of all Magnus had gotten to see him practically shirtless. And for the love of god he couldn't even describe it. Alec had looked so dazed and panicky which basically had to mean it meant something to him being shirtless in front of Magnus right?

Anyway, he wasn't gonna over analyze this. He was only going to enjoy the image of shirtless Alec burned in his mind possibly forever. _'He's so dreamy'_ Magnus caught himself thinking as he pulled up on his driveway. He killed the engine and got up not carrying a single shopping bag which was odd since he had spent the afternoon at the mall. Magnus always got something from the mall if it was a pair of new shoes or a fedora it was _always _something… But this time he had gotten something more than materialistic pleasure, he had well… seen Alec shirtless isn't that enough to clear things up. He couldn't stop thinking of how good Alec had looked. Back at the store he had laughed at Alec's reaction because he hadn't known what else to do. To be honest it had taken all his self-control to behave himself because that bare stomach and chest…_wow._

_'I should've thrown him against the wall and kissed the hell out of him' _Magnus thought.

Oh well should've, could've would've and all that jazz. Magnus didn't dwell on that for too long and headed towards his front door. _'I'll get my chance'_ He opened it swiftly and looked around to see if anyone was home. The lights were on so that meant someone probably was.

"Dad?" He called out but didn't get an answer. That was odd. He walked up the stairs and knocked on his dad's office door "Dad are you home?" There was no answer so he just walked in. There was no one in the office though the lights were on there too. Magnus looked around to see some papers scattered around the floor, they looked important enough so he picked them up neatly placing them on the table. The big dark wooden desk was placed in front of a huge bookshelf; Magnus could smell the faint smell of smoke and cigars…and was that whiskey?

He sat down on his father's chair and started going through the papers lying on the desk. It wasn't like his father to drink and smoke in his office, after all that was where he did business with his clients.

The papers were filled with diagrams and calculations that Magnus couldn't understand at all. There were big words that he had read somewhere but couldn't place them together in any way that would make sense.

"Magnus?" He heard a slightly slurring voice call out "What are you doing in my office?"

"Dad" Magnus was surprised to see his father like this "Are you alright?"

The older Mr. Bane just shook his head and ran a hand through his ever so slightly grayish hair "I'm fine" he snapped in an agitated voice "Now answer me, what are you doing in my office?"

Magnus didn't particularly appreciate the way his father was talking to him "I was cleaning up your mess"

"There was no mess to clean up, now get out and leave me to work" he hissed.

Magnus frowned at his father but decided there was no sense in starting an argument with a guy who had probably drank half a whiskey bottle "Fine" He mumbled between his teeth.

Magnus strode out of the office and quickly made his way to his room taking longer steps than usually. Though Magnus hadn't engaged in confrontation with his father it didn't mean he wasn't upset. He hated his father for never talking to him, never telling him anything.

Magnus opened the door to his room and relaxed as soon as he stepped in. Ever since he and his father had fallen on the wrong tracks Magnus' escape had always been his room. He would lock the door and spend time watching movies and painting his nails and all that kind of stuff.

He couldn't help but wonder what the hell was up with his father; maybe business was going bad? Maybe one of his women had dumped him? Who knows?

"Meow" Magnus heard a small irritated voice call out for him.

"Ah, Hello Chairman" He picked up the tiny ball of white fur "I'm sorry for ignoring you"

The cat purred as if to say "apology accepted"

Magnus didn't put Chairman down as he jumped on his bed and lay down on it. He placed the cat on top of his chest and saw its tiny eyes staring at him.

"Oh you want to know how it went with Alec today?" Magnus arched his eyebrows.

The cat let out a small yawn.

"Very well then" Magnus sighed "It went very well, he actually seemed to enjoy some of his time spent with me and his sister"

Magnus was smiling at his cat who was totally ignoring him, he kinda felt like an idiot but was too ecstatic to care. He wanted desperately to call Alec and ask him out but he was afraid that he would spook Alec away.

Maybe he could just ask Alec if he wanted to hang out. Maybe he would say yes. Magnus really wished he would say yes.

Should he call Izzy and see if she knew what Alec liked to do? God, Magnus was starting to sound like a stalker. He contemplated on calling or not calling Izzy for a few minutes and decided not to call her after all. He didn't want to seem too desperate, even Izzy couldn't know how much Magnus desperately craved Alec's company. _It was funny though_; Magnus thought as he walked to his dresser/make up table, he hadn't even talked to Alec that much and still he wanted to know more, it was like Alec was a mystery that he must solve. He was like Sherlock Holmes except better dressed and Alec was the stolen diamond.

Magnus sighed out in frustration. He had too much time to spend before going to bed. He could watch a movie or something but he doubted that he could sit still for so long in his condition.

He got up and paced around in his room for a while. He sat next to the window. Then he got up again and decided to sit on the floor. After a while the floor didn't feel like a good idea anymore. Magnus shifted around his room without clear direction and it was really messing with his head.

He finally took a seat at his make-up table and started organizing his nail polish bottles. He first started to organize the bottles in alphabetical order "hot pink, heavenly glitter… _Or wait is heavenly glitter supposed to be before hot pink? ... O….Shit"_

Obviously alphabetical organizing whilst having your brain tampered by a cute boy isn't very productive, so Magnus just started color coding. He put the pinks with pinks and the glittery thingies with the other glittery thingies, as simple as that.

Although even the color coding had its issues. Magnus found himself stuck at all the different shades of blue, he was mixing and matching colors on an empty white sheet of paper trying to capture the exact shade of Alec's blue eyes. He was completely and utterly distracted by him, everything Magnus seemed to do had anything and everything to do with Alec.

_'Screw this!'_ Magnus thought "I'm calling Izzy"

He quickly took his phone and dialed Izzy's number, in a span of few days she had earned a spot on his speed dial.

The phone rang, and then it rang again. _Beep… Beep… 'Oh come on and pick up.' _Magnus pleaded inside his head.

_"Hello"_ He heard a muffled voice call through the phone.

"Hi Izzy" Magnus said in a cheery tone.

_"Oh hey, what's up?"_

"Nothing much… I was just wondering if you had any insight on to what Alec might like to do. You know, for future reference."

_"What Alec would like to do, or what Alec would like to do with you?"_ She asked in a suggestive voice.

"Anything will do Izzy, I'm begging for crumbs here right now" Magnus admitted.

_"Well I don't think you should ask him out yet, not just the two of you anyway" _Izzy cleared he throat.

"Oh…" Magnus sighed disappointedly.

_"Although if we made a date to hang out together and you two would by some twist of fate be left alone then… I don't know, that might work"_

"Oh, that sounds extremely interesting my Izzy dear"

_"I know, I'm a genius really"_

"But I don't think Alec really wants to hang out with just the two of us right?" Magnus asked slightly reserved.

_"Yeah you're right" _Izzy mumbled obviously thinking about how to solve the problem.

"Hey here's a wild idea, how about we invite Simon?" Magnus suggested hoping Izzy would have forgotten the dinner incident. Magnus rather liked Simon and thought he would be a better choice than anyone else. Or maybe Jem would have been more trustworthy but Alec or Izzy didn't really know him yet.

_"You want to invite Simon Lewis?" _Izzy spat out _"I don't even know what we're going to be doing yet, but I already know I don't want to do it with Simon"_

"But Izzy, all you have to do is get yourself and Simon out of the group, that shouldn't be too hard to do now should it. You may insult him as much as you like although I don't see any reason for that kind of actions"

_"Are you really gonna make me hang out with Simon, and besides I don't want him to know about our plan"_

"You don't have to tell him. He _obviously _likes you so he'll do what you want" Magnus argued knowing Izzy couldn't resist a compliment.

_"Simon. Really?"_

Magnus waited completely silent.

_"Really Magnus, Simon?"_

Magnus remained silent.

_"… Fine I'll do it, but if you and my brother ever elope to Canada I better be damn invited to the wedding…"_

"Thank you Izzy but I think you're getting ahead of yourself" Magnus said holding back a huge smile.

_"…Yeah, yeah…and I want some wedding cake and it better be chocolate…with whipped cream and sprinkles"_

"I love you Iz" Magnus chimed "You're the best and the most awesome person I know" He was totally kissing up to her because he was afraid that she would change her mind about bringing Simon along.

_"…Yup, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll see what we'll do ok?"_

"Alright Iz bye" Magnus ended the phone call and even though he didn't necessarily want to admit it he did have a little moment there where he jumped up and down out of sheer excitement.

_'Alec and me. Me and Alec. Holy shit it was meant to be'_ Magnus thought.

**AN: Tell me what you thought? Tell me what you think will happen? Hope you enjoyed!**

**And Also I'd like to take the time to remind you that Reviews are like painting your nails with Magnus and Chairman Meow so... You know what to do :D**

**Love Always - Alexandra**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Alec and Magnus sitting in a tree... K.I.S.S.I.N.G... and well you know how the rest of the song goes right?**

**So there's actually no kissing in this chap but after what happenes I'm sure there will be a sufficient amout of kissing later...**

**Patience my malec fans, patience...**

**Yeah I know I hate myself too for no Malec kissing but go and enjoy anyway :D**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare but Izzy's bitchy attitude belongs to me.

Chapter 11.

Alec's point of view

Alec stood outside his sister's bedroom trying to rub his sweaty palms on his jeans. He had stood there for a while now; he heard her phone ring and had to wait for her to finish the phone call.

Alec felt very nervous because he could hear what Izzy was saying… She was talking about him and Magnus. At the point where he heard her say _"I don't think you should ask him out…" _He had tuned out and blushed far too red for his own health. _Why was Izzy saying that? Was Magnus going to ask him out? Why would she tell him not to? Oh yeah, coz I haven't told anyone I'm gay. But Magnus must know, it was too obvious right? I should tell Izzy right now and get over it. Yeah, I'm gonna do it right now, just tell her._

Alec placed his hand against the door and took a shaky breath as he tried to knock on the door. He couldn't do it, it was just a simple movement of his wrist, but he couldn't do it. Something was telling him to stop. He wanted to tell Izzy, he even thought she might understand, I mean she was Izzy; she had to understand didn't she? His breathing was becoming more rapid, the more he thought about telling Izzy everything the more he felt as if someone was gripping him from the neck and choking him. He couldn't breathe, it was impossible. He couldn't tell her, it was not possible. Her demeanor towards him would change; she wouldn't think of him in the same way, she couldn't. She wouldn't think of him as _"Alec my big brother"_ she would think _"Alec my gay brother"_

It would change everything; it was inevitable and couldn't be stopped. Wasn't this exactly why Alec had kept his secret and not admitted it to himself in the first place.

He was yanked out of his thoughts as he heard quiet steps coming towards him. He saw the door open in front of him in a quick flash revealing Izzy in her pink teddy bear pajamas.

She stopped on her tracks as she saw Alec just standing there like some sort of zombie.

"Heeeyyy Alec" She said with a smile saying _'what the hell is wrong with you hun?'_

"Huh?" Was all he managed to mumble. She looked so innocent, like she wasn't plotting something behind his back; her brown eyes were bright and her hair on a messy ponytail. Her smile was welcoming and convincing, she looked like an angel. If only Alec hadn't known better.

"Was there something you wanted?" She asked in a curious voice as she cocked her head to the side.

"No" Alec said whilst shaking his head "Well yeah actually…"

"Great!" Izzy cut him off "I was just about to come and ask you if you wanted to join me and Magnus and…Simon for a movie night at Maggie's place. He has a lot of movies so I thought we could all hang out and get to know each other better"

Alec was just about to nod before he remembered what he had heard Izzy say on the phone "Hey was that Magnus you were talking to?"

"Were you listening in on my conversation?" Izzy snapped surprised.

"Well when I heard you were talking about me my ears were just burning" Alec said spitting out his words "You are conspiring something and I'm not liking it"

"What" Izzy said with a flabbergasted look on her face "Me?" She said slapping her hand dramatically on her chest "Conspiring behind your back, how dare you...-"

"Just cut it out Izzy" Alec croaked "I heard you telling him not to ask me out!" He was surprised that he was yelling but he was feeling so much angrier than he thought he would feel.

Izzy just stood there staring at him with a very distant look in her eyes. She frowned a bit "I didn't know you wanted him to ask you out…" She whispered.

"What! No. I…I don't" Alec said "But I don't want you making decisions for me"

"Well how am I supposed to know anything anymore anyway" Izzy snapped and turned on her heels just to stumble back into her room and slam the door in Alec's face.

No way was she just ending this conversation like this. Alec grabbed the doorknob and opened it with a tough yank "What the hell was that about?"

He saw his little sister sitting on the edge of her bed with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked like she used to when she was younger and didn't get her way with things.

"Well what do you think it was about" Izzy said sniffing.

_Was she crying, no way was she crying?_ "Iz stop acting like that and just tell me what's wrong" Alec sighed "I'm the one who's supposed to be angry at you right now for talking about me behind my back but you're making me feel guilty. How is that fair?"

Izzy got up with her hands in tight fists tightly tucked on her sides "I don't know what to do to help you" She sniffed again and wiped her eyes with her hand "You won't tell me anything anymore and it makes me feel like an outsider. This isn't the way we used to be."

Alec felt taken aback, Izzy knew, she had to know, this was bad. "Izzy there's nothing to tell"

That wasn't a good move "Oh really Alec, so there's nothing, absolutely nothing you want to tell me? Nothing significant I should know? Huh?"

Alec didn't know what to say at all. He just looked at her with dread in his eyes. This was the moment he had been fearing all his life, all the time hoping and wishing no one would ever guess what he was, wishing he wouldn't have to confront his family.

And Izzy was already mad, how was he supposed to say anything "I-I… I haven't" Alec felt a lump form in his throat preventing him from saying anything without stuttering "I-I d-don't k-know wh-what you're um…"

_Good job Alec, real smooth. This is going great, all you have to do now to make things worse is punch her in the gut and run away like a cry baby._ His thoughts were quickly turning into self loathing mush that he couldn't figure out.

Izzy was still looking at him with an upset look on her picture perfect face although now there seemed to be a softer tone to her brown eyes. "Alec are you alright?" She took a step towards him and touched his arms lightly. He flinched from the sudden contact.

"I…" His mouth was open but no words would come out "I'm s-sorry" he mumbled out. It wasn't enough though, he knew that. He had lied to her…well not really lied but he hadn't told the truth either.

"Sorry for what?" Izzy said taking his hand not loosing eye contact.

"I- I d-didn't tell y-you"

He was afraid he would start crying soon. He needed to get out right now. He needed an escape route and fast. He couldn't stand the way she was looking at him, like it was pity in her brown eyes that was swallowing all his self confidence.

"Alec…" She whispered "You don't need to be sorry" She looked a bit guilty now. "I'm sorry for yelling at you… It's alright I promise" She said gripping his hand tighter.

"But I was going to tell you… I- I really was" Alec mumbled "I- I just thought that...-"

"Thought what?" Izzy said with a worried tone to her voice.

"Thought that you wouldn't' care for me anymore" Alec spat out as soon as he could before he changed his mind. "I'm not normal Izzy and you know how people will think about me when they find out"

"What the hell are you talking about Alec" Izzy said clearing her throat "Why would you say something like that?"  
"Because it's true" He said whilst holding back tears. The situation was so absurd and distant, his blood seemed to be boiling, he wasn't feeling so good and wanted to sit down so he did. He just collapsed on the floor without a warning. Izzy quickly followed him down "Alec, it's alright" She tried to calm him down.

"You're gay" She said looking him straight into the eyes. Alec tried to look down but she placed her hands on the sides of his face and forced him to look up "Alec? Isn't that what you wanted to tell me? That you're gay?" She looked serious but at the same time she was nodding in a very calming way.

Alec couldn't say anything because by the time he tried to his tears were spilling out without nothing stopping them, he felt so disconnected to his body right now. "I-I…" He kept trying to start but never ended up finishing the sentence. He was taking shallow breaths and completely losing control over his body. He knew he was acting ridiculously but couldn't really help it. He felt so overwhelmed and at the other hand so free and relieved. Someone else knew he wasn't alone anymore; Izzy was right there and holding him very tightly.

"It's ok Alec" She said and wrapped her arms around him "I don't care if you like girls or boys or even sea monkeys for god's sake"

Alec was registering her words very slowly "What?" He mumbled between his sniffs and tears.

"Yeah you heard me right, I never cared. Honestly I've known for a while Alec, I've just been waiting for you to tell me. I just didn't understand why you didn't want to tell me. Don't you trust me?" She said with a very wary voice.

Alec looked up to her with a very pathetic look in his blue eyes, his hair was tousled and all over the place he was pretty sure he looked like shit "Of course I trust you. I just didn't know how you would feel… I-I didn't want you to be embarrassed of me"

"Oh Alec, I could never be embarrassed of you" She shook her head and gave him a lovely smile "You are _always_ my big brother, you're always the same guy who used to take the blame for me when I did something incredibly stupid, you're always the guy I can count on to be there for me, you always take care of me and make sure I don't get scarred and burned" She said with a very emotion filled voice. She was leaning against Alec now and he was beginning to feel a bit better. Maybe it was the shock wearing of or maybe it was the tiredness taking over his body but he actually felt…like a huge weight was taken off his shoulders. He sat there on Izzy's bedroom floor with her cradled to his side surrounded by splotches of used and non used clothing lying around.

"I understand why you feel like that" Izzy suddenly said "Like you're not normal"

Alec arched his eyebrows "What do you mean?"

Izzy shook her shoulders "I mean I don't know if it's because of what I'm thinking of but it's just that I remember…all those things dad used to say about gay people and non catholic people and all kind of people who didn't fit into his perfect little mold of seeing things"

Alec shuddered as he remembered those days back in New York when his father would read the paper and go on a rant about something like that, something that made Alec feel like nothing, like a piece of trash someone threw out of a car window and no one ever looked at again.

"But you know I bet mom doesn't think of things like that" Izzy said while holding Alec's still shaking hand. "If you just told her-"

"No. I'm not telling mom, she… She wouldn't understand" Alec said quickly before Izzy could keep talking. He shook his head as to emphasize his point.

"I just think if she knew she wouldn't worry so much about you" Izzy said thoughtfully "She seemed to be really cool with Magnus too" She said with an encouraging voice.

"I just…I'm not ready…"

"Okay Alec" Izzy said which was a surprise to him, his sister never gave up on things like that or never really gave up on anything.

Izzy was quiet for a very long time and Alec just listened to her breathe. It had been a while since the two of them had really had a real conversation, heart to heart. Izzy had been busy and Alec had been acting like an angst ridden teenager.

"What are you thinking of? It's not like you to be that quiet" Alec asked.

"I'm just thinking about if I should call Maggie and tell him that movie night is called off"

"What, and let Simon down?" Alec asked with an actual smile playing on his lips.

Izzy let out a small sarcastic laugh "I haven't actually told him about movie night yet. We just needed a plus one so Magnus thought of him"

"Why did you need a plus one?" Alec asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

Izzy was awfully quiet. "Tell me Iz, please?"

"Well… I don't know if you know but Magnus is kind of interested in you, although you'd have to be blind not to notice"

Alec nodded blushing again "I might have noticed a little something…"

"Anyways, he wanted to ask you out but I thought that you might freak out if he did so… I figured we should have a group of friends over to watch a movie or something and then I'd distract Simon with I don't know like maybe Star trek or…-"

"With dungeons and dragons"

"What?" Izzy said".

"Dungeons and dragons, Simon likes dungeons and dragons" Alec clarified.

"Oh ok, well anyway, I thought I'd get us out of there and then you'd be there _alone _with Maggie, but I guess that's out of the question now…"

"What a master plan" Alec said swallowing loudly.

"I know" Izzy sighed "I did tell him though that if I had to spend the evening with Simon he'd have to give me a big piece of your wedding cake when you two elope to Canada"

Alec suddenly turned bright red "What! Elope, who the hell said anything about Canada?"

"Calm down…" Izzy said "I'm sure you can always go to some other country too… Maybe like Sweden or whatever, I'll check it out online"

Alec stared at her with pure disbelief flooding from his eyes.

Finally Izzy started laughing so brightly and without a trace of seriousness in her voice. Alec joined her and felt all the rest of his worries shed away. He was lying on the floor with Izzy and they were both laughing so hard that their lungs were aching. "I can't believe you thought I was serious!" Izzy laughed out loud.

"You can be very convincing" Alec said still recovering from his burst of laughter.

"So you don't want me to call off the movie night?" Izzy said with a shaky voice.

"And what, miss you spend an evening with Simon?" Alec laughed "Watching you two interact is way too funny to pass"

"But you won't be seeing us" Izzy pointed out "You'll be with Maggie looking at something completely else"

"Iz, what are you suggesting" Alec said with a wary voice, he wasn't sure where his sister was going with this.

Izzy quickly sat up and stared down at his bother "Alec can I ask you something personal?"

"Isn't that kind of the topic of the night?" Alec said with a slightly reserved smile on his lips.

"I was just wondering if you've ever you know…_Kissed _anyone."

Alec tried not to laugh "Well there was this one girl in fifth class but that didn't really count since I think she just kissed me to make some other guy jealous. And… I thought it was pretty icky"

"That sounds awkward" Izzy stated.

Alec let out a laugh "Believe me it was"

"So you've never kissed anyone for real?" She clarified.

Alec shook his head "Nope"

Izzy was smiling at him with a creepy look on her face "Well I think if you spend some time with Maggie that little kiss issue will be fixed"

"Nah, I wouldn't really know how to kiss him anyway… not that I don't want to but it's just that I wouldn't know when… or how" Alec was babbling but just the thought of kissing Magnus was beginning to deteriorate his brain.

"Believe me, I think Maggie knows how to handle that, he has that look about him that makes me believe he has had his fair share of kisses"

Izzy smiled at Alec and he smiled right back at her "Thank you" Alec whispered at her.

"For what"

"For being you and understanding" Alec said and squeezed her hand.

"No problem, actually I have been dying for you to come to me with your relationship issues, I just _love_ meddling with other people's lives"

**AN: Izzy was being so nice huh? How did you think Alec did with the whole "coming out" thing? Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? Reviews?**

**Ok I'm done now - Love ALWAYS - Alexandra**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi Guys! You are literally the best ever, thanks for all the reviews and the follows and favourites! I really, really do like those reviews etc. Also thank you for your patience!**

**I'm done now with the thank yous so enjoy Chapter 12!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare but Simon's crush towards Miss. Turner is all thanks to me.

Chapter 12.

Alec's point of view

"God, she's pretty" Simon mumbled through his everlasting glare. "Who else has pretty blond hair like that and can do equations better than a calculator" Simon mumbled once again making Alec laugh a bit.

"Is she coming here Alec?" Simon said answering his question before Alec could do it "Shit, she's coming here, act cool Alec. Act cool"

Alec shook his head as Simon begun to work on his mathematical problems instead of facing the one with _quote_ _"pretty blond hair and does equations better than a calculator"._

Alec felt kind of sorry for Simon, after all the guy was totally smitten for this lovely woman who just happened to be like fifteen years older than him and his teacher, but other than that they would be a nice match.

"Mr. Lewis" Alec heard a usually so very kind voice try to be harsh "May I please talk to you"

It wasn't a question. Even Simon seemed to notice that and set his eyes to look straight into Miss. Turner's eyes.

"Yes" Simon struggled to say.

Alec looked around feeling a bit uncomfortable. They were relatively lucky that they were seated so back in class so no one could hear their conversation, because Alec had this horrible feeling it would be somewhat of an awkward one.

"Would you like to step out of class or should I just say what I've told you a thousand times before right here?" Miss. Turner said her voice obviously cracking from the effort of trying to sound harsh and serious. Alec figured she must be a really nice to person to have to try so hard to be mean.

"No I'd rather stay here" Simon said and Alec could hear the nervousness in his voice "I- If it's okay with Alec"

Alec looked startled, he wasn't expecting Simon to bring him into this conversation but he just nodded as kindly as he could because Simon looked like he might up and leave any moment now "Sure"

He pretended to pay attention to his math homework that he hadn't done because of numerous situations and conditions he didn't want to think of, but in reality he was very carefully paying attention to the way Miss. Turner was telling Simon to stop staring at her once again and Simon mumbling short Yes and No answers.

_"Simon, I don't understand why you can't just take it to heart and listen to me when I tell you something for the first time" Miss. Turner almost whispered "But instead I find myself catching you staring at me every single class and to tell you the truth it's making me very uncomfortable"_

_"I-I definitely didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" Simon said meekly "It's just very hard not to look at you because… Well" Simon seemed to turn a brighter shade of red and raked his hand through his thick brown hair straightening his glasses._

_"Look" Miss. Turner said with a hushed voice as she leaned in to make it a more private conversation "I'm very flattered Simon" She said with hesitation to continue as she saw Simon's eyes light up "But… I am in a very happy relationship and have a very real boyfriend who is very much closer to my age, not to mention you are my student. Simon please try to understand that you staring at me like a psychopath every single class won't change anything" She was using a sympathetic voice now but Simon's face was like an unreadable page of scribbled handwriting "I'm sorry but please stop, you're such a sweet boy and I just don't know what to do with all…" She spread her hands in desperation "…This" And looked confused for a bit before asking "We're alright, right? You're ok right, Simon?"_

_"Yes" He said forcing a smile on his face with all the will power he could gather and even managed an apology "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize the situation I was putting you in" And then he smiled again. Miss. Turner also smiled at him mouthing the word "Thank you" as she walked back to the front of the class attending to students who were in need of her assistance._

Alec felt bad for listening, especially when he turned and looked at Simon, seeing his usually so bright and positive face look eerie and gloomy, "Hey are you ok?" Alec felt the need to ask.

Simon quickly placed his trademark smile back on his lips "Yeah… I'm just wondering if that was her way of letting me down easy" He laughed and shook his head.

Alec still couldn't shake the feeling that Simon was absolutely crushed inside. He bet Simon wouldn't compare Miss. Turner to a calculator again, or maybe he would, who knew.

The two of them sat there in class not really doing anything and as soon as the bell rang they both picked up their things and got out of there as soon as humanly possible.

Alec headed to his locker which was incidentally at the other side of school than Simon's which was a problem since Izzy had promised to invite Simon over to watch a movie at Magnus' place only if Alec got him to sit with them for lunch. Apparently there was _quote "No way in hell she would cross the whole cafeteria just to ask Simon Lewis to come and see a movie with her and her brother and her brother's possible new boyfriend"_

Alec really didn't understand her but decided he had to ask Simon to eat lunch with him just because it was necessary. He swiftly turned on his heels and jogged to catch up with Simon.

"Simon! Wait up" He said as he passed crowds of people making their way around school.

To Alec's surprise Simon didn't look too bad, he actually shot him a smile "Sup Alec" Which Alec thought was a very random question since they had just parted ways few minutes ago. What could have possibly happened during that time.

"Eh… Nothing much I was just wondering if you'd have lunch with me and some people today"

That was very vague and Alec knew it but he was afraid that if he mentioned Izzy Simon would bail right away.

"Some people huh?"

"Yeah I mean you know… people" Alec tried to reason.

"I don't know man; Clary will be super pissed at me if I have lunch with Jace instead of her"

Alec bit his lip and the words slipped out before he could think of what he was saying "Then we'll kick Jace out of our lunch group, just please come"

Simon gave Alec an odd look.

He immediately regretted his words because he remembered how sad Jace had seemed yesterday and still he had taken the effort to be kind towards Alec "Okay well maybe we won't banish him or anything like that but believe me, my sister really wants to apologize to you and for some reason – _don't ask me why_- it requires that you have lunch with us okay"

Simon let out a laugh "Your Sister will apologize to _me_?"

"Yeah" Alec said feeling how screwed he would be when Izzy found out about her apology to come "Definitely, she's really sorry for the way she behaved that night"

"Well I wouldn't miss that for the world" Simon said "I'll see you soon okay, I'll just find you in the cafeteria ok?"

"Yeah sure" Alec said waving at Simon and started walking back to his locker. This was going to be awful, he just knew it. The only thing keeping him doing all this was the fact that if everything went according to plan he would soon be watching a movie with Magnus…_Alone_.

After taking his backpack and books to his locker he walked over to the cafeteria door where he and Izzy were supposed to meet. Soon she almost skipped to Alec; she was wearing a bright colored top with beading that sparkled with her eyes, and black jeans. She had her dark hair up in a tight knot once again. "Hey Alec" She smiled and twirled a bit "Ready for the show?" She said "I had to practice a lot not to sound too enthusiastic but not too bored either and I think I can pull this off, even though I really don't want to watch a movie with Simon"

"Yeah about that" Alec said with an ever so tiny voice "I told him you'd be apologizing to him"

He kept on walking but notice that Izzy had stopped half-step and seemed to be frozen with a disgusted look on her face "Apologize?" She asked with a horror effect in her voice.

"Yeah, I only said it to get him to have lunch with us" Alec smiled and kind of smirked "But since you're such a great actress I was sure you'd be able to pull it off, am I right?"

Izzy raised her eyebrows and then took a deep breath "Of course I can pull it off I just don't want to"

"Why?" Alec asked knowing what her answer would be.

"Because he's the one who was being rude first" She whined.

"Yeah but just think about it, no Simon, no me and Magnus, no Wedding cake, no Canada…-" Alec was prepared to go on and on but Izzy cut him off by bringing her hand in front of Alec's face.

"Whatever, just shut up and I'll do it" She said and blinked a few times before pasting such a big smile on her face that Alec was sure that it hurt. He could tell it was fake; it looked like one of those smiles you saw in beauty pageants.

"You look very convincing"

"Did I tell you to shut up or did I tell you to shut up?" She said through her smile and headed towards the table that Magnus and Jem were already occupying.

Alec felt all warm and fuzzy when he saw Magnus sitting there in his tight green skinny jeans and a summer sky blue T-Shirt. He was smiling at Alec and squinting his beautiful green eyes in a way that made Alec feel as if he might pass out.

"Hey Mags!" Izzy chimed through her smile "How's it going?"

"Now that you arrived everything is just peachy" Magnus smiled and patted the seat next to him and Izzy gingerly took it.

Alec was feeling giddy enough to sit directly across Magnus and shoot him back a sheepish smile.

"God good Alexander are you alright" James suddenly exclaimed and made Alec panic, he looked around in utter confusion "What, what's wrong?"

"It's just that I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that" Jem said whilst taking a sip of his orange juice.

Izzy started laughing "Ooh my brother, so easy to freak him out"

Magnus let out a little giggle but then gave James a pleading look when he saw Alec's confused face.

Jem took Alec's hand and patted it a little "It was just a joke, I like jokes"

"Oh" Alec said and then let out a laugh "I get it now" He felt like he was a bit slow but still just kept smiling. He soon felt a small nudge on his leg and looked up to see that Izzy had kicked him in the shin. She had that horrendous smile pasted on her lips again and stood up "Hi Simon!"

She sounded so fake but Simon just nodded at her and took a seat next to Alec.

"Hello Simon dear" Magnus said "How are you on this fine day?"

Simon shook his head "Not too good, I think my math teacher just broke-up with me"

"Miss. Turner?" Jem asked obviously confused "I didn't know you two were engaged in a relationship" He said hiding a plain smile.

Simon shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of his turkey sandwich "The relationship mostly existed in my imagination"

"I'm so sorry. That sounds awful" Izzy said with a "caring" voice. She had this puppy dog look in her hazel dark eyes "And since we're talking about apologies…" She looked at Simon directly and everyone else around the table looked at Izzy "I'm so very sorry for the way I acted during our dinner, and as an apology I would like to invite you to watch a movie with Magnus, Alec and me" She batted her eyelashes a few times "You will come, won't you?"

Simon seemed star struck and had to blink a few times before answering "Um… Yeah, yeah sure" He shook his head in a daze caused by Izzy "Um yeah, when, how, where…?"

"At Maggie's house" Izzy said smiling at Simon and then locking eyes with Magnus.

"Wonderful" Magnus said sharing a smirk with Izzy. Alec was glad she hadn't told him about their talk yesterday. She was keeping a secret from her new best friend for Alec and that really told him that she really wouldn't tell anyone about the fact that he was gay.

"What movie are we watching?" Simon asked.

Izzy seemed to have forgotten to think about that… "Um…Magnus you tell him"

Magnus looked just as dazed and directed the question to Alec "I let Alec pick… Please do tell us what you've picked out?"

"Um… Yeah… I picked…" Alec was mumbling out words hoping that they would make out a reasonable sentence. He literally spit out the first movie title he could think of "Were gonna watch the Grinch"

He was met by six pairs of questioning eyes, only Jem seemed pleased with the pick but that was probably because he wouldn't have to watch it.

"Isn't Grinch more of a Christmas movie?" Simon asked but didn't mock Alec.

"Um yeah, but it's one of my favorites" Alec said and technically he wasn't lying. The Grinch had been his favorite film when he had been younger but he hadn't watched it in years "You do have a copy of the Grinch right?" Alec asked questioning Magnus.

"Yeah, it's a _Christmas_ classic" Magnus said.

Izzy instead whined in a desperate voice "Why'd you let him pick Maggie?" She sighed frustrated "The Grinch is a stupid kid's movie" She placed her head against the cold cafeteria table and closed her eyes and pinched her nose.

Simon smiled at her "Oh come on Izzy, don't be such a _Grinch_"

**AN: Who else wants malec to kiss already? I know I do! But please do tell me what you think and what you want to happen? I would love I mean LOVE some more reviews... And who knows maybe Grinch would like you to review too :D**

**PS. A Special shout out to Mads_hatter15 for being extremely awesome and malecy with her reviews! **

**LOVE ALWAYS - ALEXANDRA**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, um, I'm not sure if you are aware of this but you are ABSOFREAKINGLUTELY awesome, so I wanted to post this chapter as soon as I could and I really hope you guys like it.**

**Enjoy!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare and I'm getting really tired of saying that

Chapter 13.

Alec's point of view

The Bane estate –yes Alec would call it an estate- was huge. It was this big brick building rising suddenly from the fair landscape. The flowery meadows surrounding Alec's house were nowhere to be seen here. The grass was cut perfectly, it seemed as if someone had actually measured every straw of grass and made sure it was just fine. The driveway led Izzy, Simon and Alec to the front door. The three of them had left the Lightwood house just mere moments ago but already Alec was getting tired of listening to Izzy sound pretentious and overly eager to please Simon, especially when Simon didn't even seem to believe the act. Still Izzy kept smiling and Simon kept talking to her about things Alec was pretty sure she didn't even understand about.

He had his own worries to take care of, he had been perfectly fine with the idea of him and Magnus being alone together but right now standing on the front steps of Magnus' house, he was getting sweaty palms again. He tried so hard to keep his calm but the infernal laughter of Izzy was ringing in his ears. Earlier today, after school Iz had decided to dress Alec up for his _"date"_ with Magnus.

_"Oh stop whining Alec!" Iz had told him many times over and over again during the afternoon "You know, honestly if you weren't my brother…" She had left the sentence hanging in the air._

Eventually Alec had agreed to let her pick whatever she wanted to and just got on with the whole thing, he had figured that would be the fastest way to get out of the situation. Iz had picked out that nice dark green dress shirt and a pair of new black jeans for him to wear. He didn't exactly feel at home with his new attire but he couldn't complain –He had to admit that he did look quite nice…

"Come on Simon" Iz said as she tugged on his T-shirt and pulled him towards the door. She knocked in a firm and determined manor. She was still wearing that Yellowish/colorful beaded top, but now she had a turquoise skirt to match it.

"Oh Alec aren't you just so excited?" She whispered to him and grinned like a maniac slightly worrying Alec.

"Yeah" He mumbled "Really excited… I'm gonna die Iz" He said trying to keep Simon from hearing him. Izzy leaned in and locked eyes with Alec "Don't worry Alec, everything is gonna be okay, anything you do, Magnus will think it's super cute so actually there's no way you can screw up" She said offering a helpful smile.

"I guess that makes sense" Alec took a deep breath just in time. The big door opened and Magnus stepped out all smiles. "Hello lovelies!" He quickly greeted Simon and Alec in a very formal handshake for some reason but then gave Izzy a tight hug "I'm so glad you guys could make it"

"No problem at all" Izzy chimed "I just know this is gonna be so much fun" She squealed whilst grabbing Simon's hand and dragging him inside.

Magnus gave the two of them an odd look and smiled at Alec "What the hell is up with her, is she sick or something"

"Nope" Alec said trying to hold back a smile; he was looking at Magnus whom was smiling at him, he had this perfect smile that could make your head spin like never before. He was wearing the same clothes as earlier making Alec feel a bit overdressed but he tried to ignore that "She's just trying to be genuinely nice to Simon; I suppose it doesn't come naturally to her"

Magnus chuckled and shook his head as if to say _"Oh that Izzy of ours", _but gestured towards the open door "Are you going to come in or were you planning on staying outside for the rest of the night?"

"Um yeah… Yeah I'll come inside" Alec managed to blurt out, he had to admit he wasn't too good with words even though he loved to read, the words never seemed to stick to him, he couldn't place them in the right order to make out what he wanted to say, so usually he just ended up babbling.

"Well come on then" Magnus said and held the door open for him.

As Alec stepped inside he couldn't help but wonder at everything around him, the hallway was so grand and seemed to say _"Yeah, we got that money and we aint afraid to spend it"_

"Your house is really nice" Alec said.

"Thank you, although I'm not the one to decorate it, if it was up to me, we'd have much more color"

Magnus rushed Alec up the stairs interrupting his admiring. Alec was careful not to stumble or smash into something. He saw a lot of no doubt expensive stuff as they walked to Magnus' room and tried not to break anything. They soon arrived to the end of a darkish corridor and Magnus swiftly opened the door which in front of they were standing.

"Welcome to my kingdom" He heard Magnus whisper softly as he guided Alec inside. The atmosphere was completely different in Magnus' room, compared to the rest of the house (at least the parts that Alec had seen) it was full of color and surprising details. There was no code to which he seemed to decorate, there were interesting patterns and shades of different vibrant colors everywhere. Alec looked around to see a huge make-up table covered with different products and bottles of who knew what. The main focus in the room seemed to be the huge bed with high posts and many decorative pillows; it was made of dark wood and had different color comforters and duvets all around it. In the middle of the bed Alec spotted a tiny white ball of fur staring at him and Magnus.

"Say hi to the chairman" Magnus said whilst picking up the cat and petting its head.

"Er… Hi Chairman" Alec said sounding confused.

"Say hello to Alec Chairman" Magnus said _"Hello Alec, it's a pleasure to meet you"_ Magnus was pretending to speak for Chairman Meow, he used this tiny high pitched voice to mouth out the sentence and waved the poor cat's paw.

Alec started to laugh; Magnus looked too cute to be true. Alec really hoped he was real; the moment seemed real enough though the slightly disturbing factor of a talking cat could throw that assumption out of the window.

"Alrighty, since the introductions have been made I suggest that we join your sister and Simon before they kill each other"

Alec nodded and waved goodbye to Chairman who was left sleeping on a huge red comforter.

Magnus led the way to the rear corner of his room, Alec was curious to see what was there. He walked closer as Magnus seemed to disappear in to the wall, as Alec got closer he saw that in reality he had lowered himself into a staircase that seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was dimly light and steeped downwards heavily, it was dark wood with engravings in it, and it was a quite beautiful work of art even if it was just a staircase. "Come on" Magnus beckoned Alec to join him.

"You have a movie theatre basement?" Alec astonished.

"Well if you wanna call it that then sure" Magnus said cheerfully as he made his way all the way down Alec closely behind him.

"Well what do you call it then?"

"I call it my entertainment room" Magnus said having this quirky look in his eyes "You know, where I entertain my guests"

"Oh" Alec said and blushed a bit not knowing what exactly Magnus meant.

Magnus waved his hand at Alec and took determined steps towards the huge but very somehow intimate space. Alec followed him silently and spotted Izzy sitting on one of the many different colored sofas and comfy looking seats. He wondered how Izzy knew how to navigate herself down here without Magnus to help her; surely she hadn't been here before?

Alec really liked the way the room was decorated; it had kind of a cool hidden look to it with its dark red walls and warm colored lamps casting shadows around it. There were big thin pieces of fabric hung from the ceiling making it look like a sky of rainbows. The huge movie screen on the right side wall was still able to fit in.

As Alec and Magnus approached Iz and Simon, he noticed that the two seemed to be engaged in an actual conversation.

"So why does Miss. Turner not like you?" He heard Izzy's questioning voice.

"I guess it's coz I'm half her age and she has a boyfriend" Simon answered.

"I don't think that's why" Izzy said actually sounding sure of her case "I think she just has a problem, honestly I think that if a middle aged woman has a high school student interested in her she should just go with it coz I mean she couldn't do too much better than that now could she"

Simon let out a laugh and it sounded genuine "She doesn't _look_ middle aged though"

"Oh I've seen her and let me tell you Simon that _"I'm an innocent blond who happens to be smart"_ thing is a total act". Iz shrugged her shoulders "_I_ think she's an idiot for not liking you"

Alec looked at Magnus who was also staring at Izzy with a questioning look.

"Do you think she's saying that for real?" Magnus whispered to Alec who just shrugged his shoulders "I honestly can't tell, it's scary isn't it?"

Magnus nodded "Poor Simon" Alec joined him "Indeed".

They decided to make their presence known so Alec cleared his throat and could visibly see Izzy jump further away from Simon "Oh, hey guys, what took you so long?"

"Oh Alec was just interacting with Chairman" Magnus said and took a seat on the couch opposite of Izzy and Simon. It was dark green, almost blue and looked like it was vintage. Magnus leaned back and set his feet on the table in front of him.

"Should we get started?" Magnus asked holding up the DVD case. Alec was still standing awkwardly directly in front of the screen.

"Not now!" Izzy exclaimed "Don't you see Simon is having a hard time?" Izzy spread her arms dramatically "He's just been dumped and I don't think watching the Grinch will make him feel any better"

"Actual-" Simon started but Izzy cut him off by shushing.

"I think we should go and get ice cream" She said with a cheery voice "Who's with me?"

Magnus let out a yawn "If you wish to ponder on Simon's relationship problems you may leave because I want to watch a movie" He said staring Izzy down. Alec wasn't quite sure on what she was doing but he guessed it was part of her exit strategy.

"Simon?" Izzy said looking at him "Would you like to go get some ice cream with me?" She said it with such devotion that Alec had a hard time holding back a smirk.

"Yeah" Simon said looking mesmerized "Definitely"

Izzy got up and so did Simon and suddenly Alec felt a surge of adrenaline rush through his body. "_This is really it, they are leaving now. Shit. I need to do something, I gotta get out of here, and this space is too closed off. God I'm gonna die"_ Was basically the type of thoughts running through his head. He was gonna pass out and who knew what. He felt his breathing become heavier. "_Calm down, what the hell do you think will happen to you anyway, this isn't even officially a date, you're just gonna watch a movie, that's it!"_ He told himself but it didn't do that much good. He was full on panicking now as he saw first Simon disappear into the staircase and right behind him went Iz who gave him a supporting smirk and the vanished upstairs.

"Well now that that's settled would you please put the disc in?" He heard Magnus' voice but didn't react.

"Alec?" He heard Magnus say again and this time he shook himself out of the panicky stage "Yeah?"

"I asked if you would put the movie on." Magnus said while handing Alec the DVD.

"Oh yeah, okay sure" He said and walked towards the DVD-player. He could feel Magnus eyeing him up and down from behind and soon became very self conscious. He placed the DVD in to the player and quickly got up and made his way to the couch Iz and Simon had been occupying.

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked in a very innocent tone.

"Eh, to the couch?" Alec mumbled.

"Oh but won't you sit with me" Magnus said smiling and patting the seat next to him "I might get scared of the Grinch" He said with a laugh escaping his lips.

Alec hesitated but as Magnus patted the seat again he complied and sat on the couch.

Magnus grabbed the remote control and pressed play.

The movie went on and on and the Grinch dressed his dog to look like a reindeer and all that jazz but Alec didn't care. He wasn't paying any attention to the movie and neither was Magnus. They were both painfully aware of each other; while one pretended to watch the screen the other stole a quick glance.

Alec was just sitting in the dark room and trying very hard not to breathe too heavily, he was afraid Magnus would notice and ask him why he was so nervous. Apparently he was doing a very bad job at that because Magnus turned to look at Alec and he could see his emerald green eyes staring at him through the darkness "Are you alright Alexander?"

Good god, if it hadn't been for the fact that once again Magnus called him Alexander, he might have been able to say "Yes, I'm fine" but now he was just stuck there feeling things that made him want to run away as fast as possible. He was even more confused than ever, if that was even possible. He could feel his pulse throbbing faster and faster, he felt his skin begin to burn under Magnus' curious eyes.

"I-I…" He didn't know what to say so before he could change his mind he decided to go with the truth "I… I know about your and Izzy's plan about making this a _"double not date"_

He looked at Magnus hoping for some desperate understanding. Magnus seemed to take the news as something positive "But that's good right? So you've told Izzy then?"

Alec was taken aback by Magnus' forwardness but was able to stammer an answer "Yeah, we talked yesterday and it was weird because I hadn't really admitted it to myself before we moved here" Alec felt the need to explain.

"Oh" Magnus breathed "That's interesting"

"How so?" Alec asked in a very silent voice.

"Well… Because I was so sure you were attracted to me the day we first met" Magnus smiled at him and actually took his hand "…And I just thought that it was too obvious for you to deny it from yourself" Magnus played with Alec's fingers making his breath hitch as he looked into Magnus' eyes. "Of course…" Magnus said with a suggestive smirk playing on his lips "… It could have just been my imagination" And then he let go of Alec's hand and let it drop limply on the couch.

Alec instantly missed the warmth of Magnus' hand on his. He felt bare and exposed now that he wasn't caught in the moment anymore. He looked into the other boy's eyes and tried to grasp on something steady, like the glowing green staring at him.

"I don't think you could imagine something like that" Alec gasped.

"You have no idea how vivid my imagination can be" Magnus replied "So tell me is my imagination exceeding its limits?"

"No" Alec took a sharp breath as he plainly placed the words out there. He felt shaky and insecure. Magnus was looking at him nonstop and it was quite agonizing really, Alec felt as if anything he did would be carefully noted by Magnus. Honestly he was quite done with not knowing anything so he decided to ask the dumb question.

"Well what about now, what happens now?" He asked with anxiety visibly heard in his voice.

"Has anything _really _changed now?" Magnus asked playfully "I mean I knew you liked me, _you had to know I liked you_ because hun I was being pretty forward"

Alec nodded "I did think you liked me but I didn't know for sure… I mean it's just so…" Alec was unable to finish the question.

"So what?" Magnus asked innocently sounding truly interested.

"…So impossible"

"Why would you say that, I'm quite obviously very clearly all the way out there, there is no doubt that I'm not gay so why did you think it was impossible for me to like you?"

Alec felt very small and insignificant right now, his voice came out shaky as he tried to explain "Because I'm _just _me and you, you're so different, you're good looking and confident and funny and smart and…-"

"Wow, wait a minute there" Magnus cut Alec off "First off all thank you for all those lovely compliments but Alec… You are nothing less than all those things you described me to be. You being _just you_ is perfectly fine, because you just being you is _amazing_". Magnus brought his hand up to slightly caress Alec's cheek. At first Alec flinched, no one had ever really touched him like that. He felt Magnus' hand soft and warm on his cheek slightly moving and holding Alec's gaze up.

"E-even confident?" Alec asked not pushing Magnus' hand away. He was forced to look up but he enjoyed the touch far too much to let go.

"Yes definitely confident" Magnus said and moved up a little closer. "I think you are sweet with your awkwardness… but I think you step up whenever needed. It's sweet and admirable how you're so protective off Izzy…even though I think if anyone ever tried to hurt her she'd probably kick their ass… but that is not the point my dear Alexander, the point is that you are absolutely wonderful and _I_ am very, very much attracted to you"

Alec felt relieved and scared at the same time; he had never ever been in a situation like this and had no idea what to do.

He tried out a smile and received one back from Magnus. They just sat there as the movie rolled on and studied each other. It seemed as if the slightest movement could ruin the moment.

Alec still felt Magnus' hand on his cheek, the soft texture of his skin felt amazing on Alec's skin. He began to wonder how it would feel everywhere, if Magnus' hand felt so good he begun to wonder how his lips would feel. It was sort of irrational for Alec to have these thoughts considering he'd never really kissed anyone but he felt as if he was ready to give it a try, he just didn't know what he was supposed to do. _Should he ask for a kiss? Or should he just go for the kiss? What if he was a horrible kisser? What if Magnus didn't want to kiss him?_

Whilst Alec was thinking he could feel Magnus tug him a bit closer. It snapped him out of his thoughts, Alec was very much aware of the fact that Magnus was leaning in and looking into Alec's baby blue eyes.

He felt Magnus' hand move a little lower and grab his chin. Alec was pretty much trembling by now. He had his eyes on Magnus' lips that were curved into a seductive smile. He could feel himself waking up slowly everywhere. This was going to be his first real kiss and he was nervous and anxious about it.

"May I kiss you please?" Magnus asked not breaking the spell of the moment.

Alec finally forced himself to look up into Magnus' eyes instead of those luscious lips he wanted to feel on his own so badly, "Yes".

**So okay, don't hate me please... I know It's a cliff hanger but hey, don't you think a malec first kiss deserves it's own chapter? Yeah, that's what I thought :D**

**I really hope you liked it and I really hope you guys review because you know how much I like reviews ;D**

**Also I think you should know, that I've never actually written a kissing scene or a "lemon" as you call it, but I'm giving it my best shot so just wait and see :D**

**Love ALWAYS - Alexandra, who Is really hoping you won't mind the cliff hanger.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey guys, since I was kind of being evil and all that jazz with the cliff hanger I decided to update as soon as I finished the chapter so here it is, I'm sorry if there's any mistakes but as I said here it is and Enjoy!**

Hiding in plain sight

Yes, all the characters still belong to Cassandra Clare

Chapter 14.

Alec's point of view

_So close but so far, so ready but so scared, so confident but so nervous- _Alec could feel his thoughts bubbling to the surface. He didn't want them to accrue right now though; he wanted to be thinking of something completely different. _"Go to hell" _Alec said to his own thoughts which seemed bizarre enough at the moment but he was determined not to let his racing imagination and fears get in the way.

As the "Yes" Escaped his lips he immediately closed his eyes in the anticipation of what was to come. He felt his cheeks getting hotter and his body reacting to Magnus' closeness in very… immediate ways.

Magnus was so close though, Alec could smell the faint sent of mint and lavender from his skin, he hoped that his lips would taste as good as he smelled. Alec leaned in and felt Magnus' nose brush his cheek.

"Mmm… You smell good" Magnus purred against Alec's face "Like… fresh summer air"

He let out a laugh as he heard Magnus' voice "How funny, that's exactly what I was thinking of you"

Magnus gently brushed his lips against the skin behind Alec's ear "I don't recall smelling like fresh summer air…" he trailed his words against Alec's skin.

"Um n-no th-that's not w-what I meant…" Alec was losing the ability to think straight as he felt Magnus' lips on his heated skin. It felt amazing and very sensual; Magnus definitely knew what he was doing.

Magnus cupped Alec's cheek pulling him closer and Alec willingly complied and leaned in even more. He opened his eyes wanting to see Magnus; he was completely stunned by what he saw. Magnus' black hair was framing his perfectly composed face and his eyes stood out so clearly with the black eyeliner lining them out for Alec to see. He was so close that Alec could feel his breath on his face.

"What heavens did you mean then…_Alexander_?" Magnus whispered while slowly tangling his long fingers into his hair.

Alec was pretty sure he whimpered because he sure felt like whimpering, he felt as if he was on the verge of falling off a cliff and only needed one final push to be rushed into a free fall.

"Nothing" Alec mumbled slowly trying to inch closer but Magnus kept him steadily placed between his arms. Alec looked at him curiously squinting his blue eyes in confusion.

"That's what I thought" Magnus whispered directly into Alec's ear making the poor boy shudder like a leaf.

Magnus brushed his thumb across Alec's chin and left his finger just under his lips. Alec finally found the courage to bring his hands up to Magnus' shoulders and feel the muscles under his fingertips. Magnus seemed to shiver a bit as Alec touched him which made him feel thrilled because he never thought he could make _Magnus _shiver.

Finally Magnus traced his lips across Alec's cheek slowly leaving a burning trail of tingly spots on Alec's skin. He took in a sharp breath as he felt Magnus' soft lips slightly brush across his own. Magnus was obviously teasing him but Alec didn't care because he would take anything he could get right now.

"Please?" He asked as Magnus slowly passed his tongue below Alec's lower lip. At that Magnus seemed to lose it, he grabbed Alec's hair and pulled him closer closing the space between the two of them for good. "Don't beg" He mumbled on to Alec's lips.

Alec tried to nod but he was too consumed by the feeling of Magnus' lips on his, they tasted like mint, just as he had hoped they would, he could feel Magnus' tongue slowly caress his upper or lower lip but never tried to battle for dominance. He pushed Alec in the right direction and Alec was more than willing to obey. He clenched his hands on the back of Magnus' neck and tugged on his hair. They kept exchanging first small kisses but then escalating into the point where they wouldn't even stop to breathe which caused the both of them to be extremely out of breath as they finally pulled away.

"Well that was…" Alec started but had to catch his breath. He could still feel the soft pressure of Magnus' lips on his face, lips, neck, everywhere. He was blushing very clearly but he wasn't really embarrassed, just well… he didn't know exactly how to explain his feelings.

"Spectacular?" Magnus offered with a smile on his face, he pulled Alec closer and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, spectacular" Alec mumbled still trying to keep track of his thoughts and feelings. He was completely sensitive to any touch or word Magnus said and it made him want to fidget but he just settled to lean into Magnus' embrace.

"So how was your _first kiss_ Alexander?" Magnus purred into his ear and brushed his hand through Alec's tousled black hair.

"I can't complain"

"You'd better not because I tried my very best to make it good" Magnus stated and continued to play with Alec's hair, twirling it between his fingers.

"It was better than I could have ever imagined"

"Good" Magnus nuzzled into his neck "You're not too bad yourself"

Alec let out a little laugh that shook his body "I feel weird"

"Mhm, how so darling?" Magnus asked looking down at Alec's bright eyes.

"Well yesterday I was freaking out to Izzy and today I'm kissing this gorgeous guy whom I like and who seems to like me back and it's just too… good to be true"

Magnus was quiet for a while, looking at the credits of the movie rolling down and some ridiculous song playing in the background, before he finally opened his mouth and took a breath "I think that you should know that I don't like pretending. So with that said, I think it's fairly safe to say that this is true, it's really happening. You shouldn't worry about that"

"All this just seems too absurd, if you understand what I mean"

"I do understand, it's a big step to take but I feel like it's necessary to say that I'm so very glad you took it with me"

Alec didn't even try to hide his smile, he was so over fulfilled with happiness and joy that he didn't even care if Izzy and Simon walked in right now and found him lying in the arms of Magnus Bane.

"Me too" He smiled and received a kiss on his forehead.

"You do realize though that now our first kiss song will be something form the Grinch soundtrack" Magnus stated so blandly that it made Alec burst out in a hysterical laugh.

"Well it's a good thing I like Christmas songs" Alec said still trying to calm himself down.

He could feel Magnus laugh a bit since he was leaning against his chest "I would have preferred it to be something a little more romantic, perhaps Chopin's Fantasia impromptu"

"Isn't that going a little overboard?" Alec asked curiously staring up at Magnus' mesmerizing eyes.

"When it comes to romance I believe you can never go overboard"

"Okay, we'll see" Alec whispered just wanting to lie there, he wanted to fall asleep right there in Magnus' arms but he knew he couldn't. Maryse would wonder where he was; even though it was a weekend night he knew she'd still be worried. Besides he should probably find out how Izzy was doing with Simon. Suddenly he felt a pang of guilt pierce through his happy faze; what would happen now? Would he have to tell everyone? What if people would hate him, his mother, and his father, his new friends?

He felt his breathing quicken as his heart beat started to throb faster. Magnus traced his fingers across Alec's green dress shirt directly above his heart "What's wrong?" He asked gently drawing circles on Alec's chest.

"I just" Alec tried to take on a calm tone but didn't really succeed "I'm afraid of what will happen now"

"Oh hun, I'm afraid I'm not following what you're saying. Would you care to elaborate?"

"It's just that if we are going to be… you know like a couple" He looked at Magnus for reassurance and got a small smirk and a nod from him "Then does that mean we have to tell everyone, that _I _have to tell everyone…like my mom… and dad?"

"No" Magnus said convincingly "You don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to, we can keep it to just us…and Well I suspect Izzy knows because she knows everything but I'm sure she won't tell anyone"

"It's just I'm afraid of what might happen if my parents find out" Alec looked truly worried now.

Magnus tried to support him the best he could "It'll be fine. Trust me. My dad didn't take it the best way at first but now he seems to have accepted it. Alec your mom seemed really nice and she didn't get freaked out by me anyway, so maybe she'll be just fine with it. No matter what happens I'm sure she'll love you just the same"

Alec shrugged his shoulders "Maybe… but maybe not, so can we just keep it between us for now?" He looked at Magnus with pleading eyes.

"Of course Alexander" Magnus said kissing the top of his head "Anything you want"

"Anything?" Alec asked surprised.

"Well yes technically, but keep it to a limit. I'm good and I can do great but I'm no magician" Magnus smirked and pushed Alec up and got off the couch.

Alec missed the contact between him and Magnus but kept his eyes on the other boy. He was heading towards the DVD-player and reaching down to remove the disc. Alec didn't want to admit it but he really was staring at Magnus, his tight pants showcased his body perfectly and well…Alec couldn't help but admire.

As Magnus got up, Alec quickly turned his head away and blushed again.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know, what is there to do?" Alec said in a truly innocent tone.

"I can think of a few things…" Magnus left the sentence unfinished but quickly laughed it off "Don't look at me like that Alexander, if you could see yourself you'd be having conflicting thoughts too"

Alec smiled meekly "You have no idea what goes through my mind"

"I think I have a pretty good picture" Magnus said and pulled Alec up from the sofa. He didn't let go of Alec's hand as he pulled him across the room back to the steep hidden staircase. Alec didn't want him to let go, the warmth and consistency of Magnus' hand was comforting Alec quite a lot. He didn't think of his parents or how people would think of him when he was holding Magnus' hand, he just thought of how it felt to have his luscious lips caress his cheek and lips, how it felt to have his fingers tangled into his hair. He thought about things that made him happy, he was happy.

As they got back upstairs they noticed that it was dark outside. No light was pouring into Magnus' bedroom and it made everything look a bit gloomy. Magnus snapped on a few lights that cast shadows around the colorful patterns and fabrics around the room. Alec rather liked Magnus' room since it was such a great opposite of his own. It was in chaotic order and Alec's was in orderly order. But then again, the two of them seemed to be different enough, but still somehow fit together. Alec really hoped everything would turn out nicely and neatly, he really wished for nothing to come along and wreck this one thing that was making Alec so happy.

"What are you thinking of again, your thoughts are rather consistent aren't they?" Magnus inquired softly.

"I'm just thinking of how happy I am" Alec said and reached to pull Magnus closer and closed him into an embrace.

**Okay so I'm gonna go ahead and say it "Aaaw". So please, please let me know what you thought of my first ever Kiss I've written, and of course I'd be over come with happiness if you also reviewed the rest of the chapter :D**

**Love Always- Alexandra**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hello there, I just want to thank all you awesome readers and followers and all that jazz**

**and now to what you really want, the chapter :D**

**Enjoy**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare but you already knew that right?

Chapter 15.

Alec's point of view

It was getting late as Alec noticed the bright lights of Magnus' drive way switch on and create a bright glow around the front yard. He was lying across Magnus' bed watching Magnus go through his old fashion magazines; he kept pointing out things that would suite Alec and what would suite him. Alec didn't mind though, he was just happy to be there listening to Magnus talk about anything really. He could even make economics sound sexy and interesting.

"What's that, is your dad home?" Alec asked a bit abruptly.

"I don't know, the lights have sensors, they are triggered by movement" Magnus looked thoughtful for a second and the cocked his head to the side "Maybe it's a squirrel?"

Chairman Meow let out an approving yawn and settled down next to Alec. He didn't feel completely happy with the bright lights bursting into the room, so he got up careful not to bother the Chairman and walked over to the window.

It was a clear view to Magnus' front yard. Alec squinted his eyes to see beyond the blinding lights- He could see two stumbling characters in the horizon.

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

"Well it's more like who is it"

The two figures moved up closer and closer until Alec could see his sister and Simon's shape perfectly. They were holding onto each other and laughing as they made their way to the front door. They looked jolly and giddy; Alec was beginning to be suspicious. Izzy was a great actress but she couldn't pull off jolly and giddy at the same time since she insisted on hating Simon Lewis' guts.

"Well it looks like the two of them are on better terms" Magnus stated right behind Alec, he had been so distracted by Simon and Izzy that he hadn't noticed Magnus sneak up behind him.

"Geez you scared me" Alec said his voice hitching up higher than he would have liked it to.

Magnus let out a soft laugh and dismissed Alec's distracted mood "So shall we go greet them?"

"Sure…" Alec said and stared closely at Izzy; she was spinning around-apparently dancing- and holding onto Simon like he was her best buddy, to Alec it looked really suspicious and he wasn't really sure what was going on.

Magnus pulled Alec away from the window and practically dragged him down the stairs into the open foyer; Magnus had to re assure him many times that no one would be home and that even if there was someone home their first assumption wouldn't be "Oh Magnus and the Lightwood boy are spending time together – They must be dating".

They walked through the grand foyer closely together but still far enough that no one would be able to know how much they both desired each other's embrace… and perhaps something else.

Alec heard a series of loud knocks on the door followed by a grumpy mumble "Hellooo? Is anyone there?" Followed with giggles.

Magnus gave Alec a confused look and they both shrugged as Magnus opened the door.

Alec could hardly believe what he was seeing; in the door stumbled a very happy and laughing Izzy accompanied by a giddy giggling Simon. They both practically fell to the floor as they had been leaning against the door.

"Iz?" Alec said with a hushed tone as he rushed to her side "What's going on?"

She let out a giggle and bent over to laugh a little more "_A-Alec_", She was laughing so hard it wasn't easy to tell what she was trying to say _"My brother, he's the best brother ever, you know Simon, I'm telling you_" She was slurring slightly and poking at Simon's chest which made Alec's heart stop for just a second before the anger rose to his throat. His good mood from before was completely out of sight and Simon wasn't helping either "_Alec, man_" Simon said as he placed his hand on Alec's shoulder "_Your sister…Is the BEST ever!_"

Izzy started laughing and clung to Magnus who was trying to support her so that she wouldn't collapse on the floor "_You bet I am, right Maggie? Maggie, Maggie, Maggie…"_

Magnus looked at Alec's shocked face and smiled at him "So I'm going to go ahead and assume that they didn't go out for ice cream"

"No" Alec mumbled shooting daggers at Simon "They didn't"

Magnus and Alec helped Izzy and Simon up the stairs and sat them down on the opposite sides of the room. Izzy was still laughing and singing out of tune tapping her fingers on her knees "Aleeec…" She said with a huge grin appearing on her face as she seemed to remember something "How, did it goooo?"

Alec just gave her a harsh look and shook his head "You'll find out when you sober up"

"Oh come ooon Alec!" She begged for information she craved and Alec knew it very well. He couldn't believe she had gotten drunk, what in the world would have possessed her to do so? Where did she even get the Alcohol, god Alec hoped she didn't steal one of Maryse's bottles of wine because she would definitely notice.

"So what do we do with these two?" Magnus said pointing at Simon and Iz. He was leaning against his make-up table looking gorgeous, and all Alec could think of was _"Holy shit, because of these two idiots I won't get to kiss him again tonight"_ He knew he was getting too angry but he really was annoyed, things were finally going good and fine and now he would have to deal with a very drunken sister and her very drunken…eh friend? Nemesis? He didn't know.

"Alec?" He heard a seemingly wary voice call out for him, he only realized it was Simon as he turned towards the voice "I'm sorry" He said while looking at his feet, he seemed to be hit by reality sooner than Iz, although Iz never really cared for reality too much, "I didn't meant to, it's all my fault…She was just trying to…Cheer me up"

Iz narrowed her eyes from the other side of the room _"You can bet your ass I was! I did a good job too huh? I bet you weren't thinking of that Miss. Turner at all huh?"_

Simon smiled a bit and mumbled "No I wasn't, but that wasn't because of the alcohol"

Magnus walked over to Alec and whispered "Is he blushing?"

Alec shook his head "No"

"I think he's blushing" Magnus insisted.

"I said he wasn't!" Alec hissed at Magnus.

Magnus put his hands up and laughed a bit "Okay Alec, but the more you deny it the more you know it's true"

"How clever"

The truth is Alec really did notice Simon blushing but he was hoping it was just his imagination; he couldn't help but feel like he was caught up in some sort of weird intimate moment between his sister and Simon. As weird as it was since Alec had gotten the impression that Iz wanted nothing to do with Simon, Izzy seemed to reply the shy blush with a giggle.

"Izzy, how much did you drink?" Magnus asked caringly, he kneeled before Iz and looked her straight in the eyes. She just gave him a wide smile and laughed, she leaned into whisper _"I think Simon is really cute…you know like a sexy, sexy nerd"_

Alec registered her words and immediately clenched his fists "I think it's safe to say she had a _lot_ to drink"

Magnus nodded and looked at Simon who was suddenly very interested in the Persian rug Magnus had covering up the floor. He suddenly looked up at Alec and had a very conflicting look in his bright eyes.

"Okay, you know what, I think we're gonna head home" Alec stated blandly looking at Magnus apologetically.

"Oh alright, do you need a ride or…something?"

Alec looked at Magnus desperately grasping for something to get him through tonight "…Something" He mumbled and looked at Izzy who was sprawled across a huge comfortable chair. "I think I'll take you up on that offer"

He hated to admit it but tonight Iz would go ahead of Magnus, no matter how much she made Alec angry she was still his baby sister and if she got drunk then it was Alec's job to get her safely home.

As Magnus' car pulled up at the Lightwood's driveway Alec let out a deep sigh. Izzy had fallen asleep and was currently lying across the backseat. They had dropped Simon off earlier and Magnus had walked him in and helped him so that he wouldn't wake his mother up. Iz had waved at him and even blown a kiss for goodbye but Alec tried to ignore that.

Alec had rather enjoyed the drive down to their house; the town lights were quite beautiful as they flashed by as Magnus sped through the streets. Izzy was asleep for most of the drive and it seemed like it was only Alec and Magnus in the car. Magnus had the radio playing quite loud but it didn't matter to Alec, he didn't really want to talk anyway. Instead as he saw Magnus' hand laying there uselessly he slowly placed his own hand on top of his. Surprisingly his hands weren't clammy or sweaty at all. He had earned a pleased look from Magnus so he had kept his hand there for the rest of the drive.

"I really don't want to get out of the car" Alec  
whispered as Magnus killed the engine.

"I really don't want you to leave…" Magnus whispered back and Alec could feel a _"But"_ coming along. Magnus sighed "…But I'm afraid if you don't get your sister to bed she might vomit in my car"

Alec let out a little laugh "That's probably true"

Alec didn't let go of Magnus' hand yet. He really dreaded the lonely cold feeling he would get as soon as he let go. Magnus seemed to notice Alec's anxiety because he grabbed Alec's hand and brought it to his lips. Magnus pressed a gentle kiss on his hand "Good night Alec, have sweet dreams…preferably about me"

Alec looked at him with awe glowing in his eyes he was speechless really. All those kisses they had exchanged felt like nothing compared to this one simple kiss on the hand. The moment felt way too intimate for Alec to understand, he just wanted to stay there forever but he got up anyway. As soon as his hand slipped away from Magnus' he felt like he was disconnected and coldish.

He opened the back seat door and grabbed Iz from her shoulders and pulled her out.

"_What? Huh_?" She mumbled in blurred words "_Where am I_?"

"It's okay Iz, just get out of the car" Alec stated and steadied her by looping her arm over his shoulder. She took a tentative step forward and didn't fall down, she grinned at Alec but he just shut the door and leaned in to the front window "Good night Magnus…" He wanted to say so much more but Iz was already pulling him towards the front door.

He turned on his heels and walked Iz to the door, as he opened the door he could hear Magnus' car speed away. "Nice" He mumbled.

Alec walked into their hallway taking off his shoes and Izzy's heels. He walked to the kitchen leaving Iz into the hallway; then he checked the living room / den and saw that no one was downstairs; maybe Maryse was asleep by now?

"Come on Iz" He said as he grabbed her and practically carried her upstairs. There were no lights on so he just took her straight to her room. He placed her on the bed and decided to just leave her there. He did tuck her into bed though and wish her good night but that was about it.

Alec was already going to retreat to his room and into bed but then he heard a muffled voice from downstairs. _Was that Maryse? She was still up? Where had she been since Alec hadn't seen her?_

He decided to go and check it out; he stumbled the stairs down and headed towards the noise. It was coming from the kitchen so he stood quietly at the door and peaked in to see what was going on.

The lights were now on and he could see his mother sitting down at the end of the dining table pouring a glass of wine…No scratch that she was pouring two glasses of wine. _What the hell?_ Alec thought to himself as he tried to get a better look at what was going on.

Suddenly he heard his mother laughing; not the kind of laugh you heard every day but the kind of bubbly laugh she had when she was really enjoying herself. It had been a long time since Alec had heard that particular laugh. He was frozen there at the door desperately wanting to see who it was that was making her laugh like that.

He softly knocked on the door frame and waited for an answer.

"Oh, come in" Maryse called out. Alec took a small step into the room "Mom?"

"Oh, Alec, when did you come home?" She asked slightly too curiously.

"I just got home, where were you? I looked for you but no one was down here."

Maryse looked at him with eyes that he couldn't quite read "I- I was in the back yard, with um…"

"With who?" Alec asked hastily "Who the hell is here at this time?"

As soon as Alec had said that he saw a man in his thirties or forties appear from the door leading to the back yard "Maryse, are you coming?" The man froze instantly as he saw Alec.

Alec looked him up from head to toe; he had slightly curly brown hair and piercing gray eyes, he was wearing some sort of reading glasses and had a green T-shirt and some jeans. Alec couldn't put a name on his face. He didn't recall his mother having any friends here.

"Eh…Alec this is um Luke…Mr. Garroway" Maryse smiled a clumsy smile and shot Alec a pleading look.

"Aha" Alec stated at the lack of better words "And what is Mr. Garroway/Luke doing here at this hour if I may ask?"

Maryse stared at Alec in slight disbelief "Alec… He's here to um, talk about work and…" She left the sentence hanging in the air as she saw Alec lift his hands up.

"Okay to tell you the truth I don't really care actually, so I'm just going to bed and you can explain in the morning" He was sounding exactly like Maryse should, he was being the parent and she was the teenager getting caught red handed. It was ridiculous, like their roles had reversed. He walked out of the room and made his way to his room. This time he didn't bother to worry about anything else but the fact that he was really tired and wanted to sleep.

He changed into some slacks and crawled under the covers. He pressed his head against the pillow and heard the front door shut; he suspected his mother had rushed this Luke guy out as soon as she could.

"Just let me fall asleep" He mumbled as he pressed his eyes shut tight. He brought his hand up to his cheek and pressed it against it; he could still feel Magnus' lips lingering on his knuckles. "Good night" He mumbled not really knowing who he said it to.

**AN: So did you like it? What did you think of Simon and Iz, and Luke and Maryse, what do you think that was all about? Let me know by leaving a review because you do know how much I love REVIEWS :D**

**LOVE ALWAYS-ALEXANDRA**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Well All I can say is thanks guys for being awesome and here's a chapter for you**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to… Well you know, Cassie obviously

Chapter 16.

Alec's point of view

All his life Alec had felt like a social outcast, every morning he would wake up with this aching feeling of just wanting to get through with the day. He thought he was doomed, that no one would understand him, he felt lost and hopeless, he never even thought about the fact that he could just talk to his sister, honestly he hadn't been sure if she would have understood. He never thought about the fact that maybe he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

This morning was different though, he woke up to the sun light grazing his face, and it felt warming against his skin. He slowly blinked a few times before he registered what had happened last night. The first thing he remembered was Iz and Simon getting drunk together, he wasn't exactly thrilled to remember that but he didn't really get too agitated by that.

Then he suddenly dawned on the memory of him stumbling in to the kitchen and finding his mother pouring glasses of wine. Then he saw the man, Luke Garroway or whatever his name was. Alec had quite abruptly excused himself from the situation because of his tiredness, but actually he would very much have liked to get an explanation from his mother. It wasn't really like her to bring someone over to the house at late hours…especially if that someone was a man. It's not that he thought his mother was incapable of making smart decisions because she was very capable of doing that, it was just that she was recently divorced and all of a sudden she was drinking wine with some random guy. Oh and this guy happened to be her eh… Boss… I guess that would suit in the lack of better words.

He was the man whose bookstore she was working for so that did make him her boss right? But after all they were only having wine, they could have just been talking about work and maybe he was just being nice and offering her some company, it wasn't like she had too many friends or…-

That was when he remembered that all of that was insignificant. He instantly brought his hand in front of his eyes as if he would be able to see the gentle mark of Magnus' lips but he couldn't. There was something soothing about remembering Magnus though, all the anger and confusion Alec had gathered was now washed away by the simple thought of Magnus' green eyes and soft voice.

Alec sat up and stretched his arms then yawned. He got up and marched to the wash room. He opened the tap and let the water run for a while just to make sure it was cold enough then he washed his face and brushed his teeth; the morning routine.

After that he got dressed, it was a Sunday and Alec was hoping he could maybe see Magnus since their goodbye last night hadn't gone exactly as he had hoped. He suddenly felt very conscious about what he would wear since he was planning on seeing Magnus later on today. What if he picked something terrible and out of fashion? His first thought was to go and ask Izzy for help but then he remembered that she was probably having the hangover of the year mind that, she was probably hoping to die right now.

Alec started picking through the new clothes he had bought the other day. He ended up picking the plain blue T-shirt and black jeans that Magnus had picked out for him. Surely Magnus would like the clothes since after all he was the one who had picked them out. _And if he had a problem with Alec's clothes he could always take them off…_ What the hell was that? Alec shook his head noticing he had once again drifted into dangerous waters with his thoughts.

Alec walked across the corridor to Izzy's bedroom door and knocked. He didn't hear an answer so he just opened the door and found her sprawled up on her bed looking like hell. She had somehow managed to change into her pajamas though Alec deeply suspected that it hadn't been easy since she was wearing unicorn printed pants and a monkey printed T-shirt. _Everyone knows you don't wear Unicorns with monkeys, duh._

He sat next to her and lifted her up on his lap "Iz?" He shook her a bit "You ok?"

"Mmmmm…Shut up" She mumbled in a haze "So loud…"

Alec felt kind of bad for her even if she was the only one to blame for her hangover. She looked so tiny and sick. He thought about how she would react as she remembered what she had said about Simon. Alec chuckled at the thought and continued to try and wake her up, "Iz wake up and smell the coffee"

She shifted around her hair messed up all over her face "Who-where? Mmm…Did you say coffee?"

She sounded a bit confused so Alec picked her up and let her upper body rest against the headboard. She leaned back and opened her eyes, "Turn the lights off Alec"

"No can do" He said and pushed the loose strains of her hair behind her ear "You need to get used to the light, it's sunny outside"

"Nooo…" She whined "I need darkness" She pulled the covers on top of her head and hid under them.

"Come on Izzy, you look ridiculous" Alec pulled the covers off the bed so she couldn't reach them.

"Go get me a Tylenol" Izzy ordered "And don't tell mom or I'll tell Magnus you eh…day dream about him"

Alec gave her a stern look that soon subsided and he smiled "Well after last night I'd be surprised if he didn't already know that"

"Wow, really" She seemed to snap out of her alcohol induced haze "What happened"

"Never mind that, I need to go get you a Tylenol" He said and swiftly got out of her room and rushed downstairs to the medicine cabinet. He could hear her swear "Shit Alec, you can't do that, I need to know"

He opened the cabinet that was located in their downstairs bathroom. He pulled out the Tylenol packet and took one pill out. He went to the kitchen and saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper and drinking coffee. She looked like she hadn't slept very well and was trying to get the caffeine into her body as soon as possible.

"Good morning hun" She said with an overly cheery voice and Alec knew exactly why. – She was feeling guilty.

"Morning mom" He said while hiding the Tylenol in his jeans pocket. He didn't want Maryse questioning him about the painkiller or assume that it was for him. He could have told Maryse that Izzy had gotten drunk but she got into enough trouble as it was, and besides Alec wasn't a tattletale and didn't feel like starting now.

"How'd you sleep" She asked.

"Good" Alec replied and got a glass then filling it with water.

"Do you want some breakfast to go with that water?" Maryse tried to lighten the mood. She was smiling at Alec with a look that said "Please just forget yesterday ever happened".

"No thanks. The water is actually for Iz"

Maryse's eyebrows rose slightly "And you're bringing it up for her?" She looked curious and Alec realized that it did look a bit weird since first of all Iz didn't even drink water in the morning and second of all she was always the one who wanted to socialize during breakfast and had demanded that they all ate it together.

"Um…yeah, she's um… Tired" Alec nodded and tried to hide the fact that he was totally lying, well not actually lying, she was tired but not because of what Maryse would assume "Yeah, yeah she's really tired…and thirsty"

"Okay honey; let me know if you want something for breakfast then"

"I'm pretty sure I can make breakfast for myself" Alec heard him saying the words and realized that they had come out a bit too harshly for his liking. Especially when he saw the look on her face, it was a mixture of disappointment and hurt "Alright then"

"But…" Alec added "I think it was nice that you offered" He tried out a smile and noticed that it stuck. He saw a tug on her lips as well just before heading up to Izzy's room.

He opened the door to see Izzy fully dressed and her hair combed back in a tight high ponytail; Alec honestly didn't know how she did it but she managed to look like she always did –Amazing.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Izzy said while applying silver ear rings and a silver chain with a ring dangling on it.

"Look like you weren't drinking your ass off last night"

"Oh" She gasped "It's a special trick I've learned over the years"

Alec rolled his eyes "Iz, you're sixteen, honestly how many times have you had the chance to get drunk…" Alec stopped what he was saying while he remembered who he was talking to "Oh yeah…Never mind"

"Did you get me my Tylenol?" She asked while flipping her ponytail from side to side.

"Yeah" Alec said and handed her the painkiller and glass of water. Izzy took the glass and swallowed the pill; she then smiled and looked at Alec. She had that smirk on her face which Alec had learned to link to the fact that she wanted info, details, the good stuff or whatever you want to call it.

He ignored her look and sat on her bed, he tugged on his shirt and tried not to make eye contact, he kind of wanted to tell Izzy everything that happened last night but on the other hand he wanted to know what had happened between her and Simon. And also he was quite curious of where she had gotten the alcohol, maybe he'd have to go rough them up… but just a little bit since fighting wasn't really Alec's thing.

"Sooo?" Izzy chimed and sat next to Alec "you gonna tell me how last night went?"

Alec mimicked her overly eager voice "Sooo? You gonna tell me what the hell you and Simon did last night?"

She looked at him with pleading brown eyes but Alec wasn't too sure what she was pleading for, was it the info she wanted or the info she didn't want to give?

"Alec" She said and cocked her head to the side "You do remember that if it wasn't for me this whole movie night wouldn't of have happened?"

Alec's mouth went into a thin line but he nodded "Yes"

"So I think it would be relatively nice of you to at least tell me _something_" Izzy was reasoning, she was being reasonable, Alec couldn't handle her when she was being reasonable and making sense.

"Fine!" Alec hissed. "I'll tell you"

"Yay!" Izzy squealed but then lowered her voice and grimaced while shaking her head "Tylenol's still not working…but tell me, tell me, tell me" She bounced on the bed and slapped her hands on Alec's knees.

"Well" Alec begun "First we just watched the movie…"

"Yeah?" Izzy encouraged him "Then what happened?"

"Well then I told him I knew about movie night not really being movie night"

Izzy smiled like a maniac "This sounds better than watching a soap opera!"

Alec shook his head as Izzy squealed again "Tell me what happened then"

"Well then we talked" Alec said being cut off by Izzy's questions.

"About what?"

"None of your business" Alec replied and felt a content smile tug on his lips "But…" He managed to say before Izzy was full on frowning "Then we kissed"

At that Izzy basically jumped up and then threw her arms around Alec. She was smiling and giggling "So cute, my brother had his first _real kiss_" She just kept clapping her hands and bouncing around like a little kid on a sugar spree. She managed to make Alec feel better about yesterday; she made him feel like it had been a huge step towards something better. As cheesy as it sounded he was totally falling for Magnus and he would even put up with a hyped up Izzy if he had to.

Alec pulled her down to sit next to him and gave her a reasoning look "Okay, I told you, now you tell me. What happened last night?"

Izzy's good mood seemed to drain at the mention of last night "Well I rather wouldn't discuss it"

Alec nodded and gave her a knowing look; he smirked at her "You called Simon a sexy nerd"

"What!" She exclaimed "I did no such thing!"

"Yes, yes you did. Magnus can prove it, he was right there" Alec couldn't help but laugh at her expression. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging wide open "No you got it wrong" She said "We left Maggie's house. Then we took the bus to town. There we walked a bit and I remember trying not to smack him because he was being his annoying self. Then we met up with Jace and Clary, they were at the park and Jace had beer. They were both already drunk so they offered us some beer too. I took one and so did Simon and then we talked and drank some more and he didn't seem like such a dimwit anymore. Then we started heading back, the bus ride was awful but then I started singing with Simon. The bus driver threw us out and we walked the rest of the way to Maggie's house. Then you opened the door and I was laughing and… Oh dear god, I called Simon a sexy nerd!"

She covered her mouth with her hand gasping "Oh god I can't believe it, do you think he'll remember?"

Alec smiled and hugged her in sympathy "Oh hun, you can bet he'll remember"

Izzy bust out in laughter and Alec did so too soon after her, they just laughed for a while enjoying each other's company until Alec suddenly stood up "Oh guess what I forgot to tell you"

"What?" Izzy said instantly interested.

"Mom had a guy over last night"

"What!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Shhh" Alec said to her "Keep it down, she'll hear us"

Izzy nodded and whispered "What, like over the night or just over late at night?"

"She sent him home when I caught them drinking wine in the kitchen" Alec stated.

"Well do you know who he was?" Izzy asked "Someone we know?"

"Yeah I guess so" Alec shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean _'you guess'_?" Izzy said.

"Well we don't really know him, he's Luke Garroway. The guy who hired mom to help with his bookstore sales or something"

To Alec's surprise Izzy smiled "So is he cute? Do you know if they're dating? Did they kiss? What's he like?"

"Geez Iz, I only saw the guy for two seconds. And why are you so happy about this?"

"Why am I happy about this? Of course I'm happy about this. Mom has been so sad and worried lately, maybe a man is just what she needs"

Alec shook his head and gave her a stern look "Oh hell no, she doesn't need some '_man'_. She needs to figure her shit out first and then concentrate on a relationship, if that's what she wants"

Izzy rolled her eyes at him "Why do you care if she's dating some guy, for all you know he could be awesome and nice and kind and make her happy again"

"Or" Alec continued and returned her challenging look "He could be a total douche bag and break her heart and then we'd be back at square one again"

"Such an optimist" Izzy said and hopped off the bed "I say let's see what happens and just let it happen, you can't win without taking any risks" She walked to the door and turned to face Alec "Well what are you waiting for, let's go eat some breakfast and try to imagine a life without Simon and Luke, let's drown our problems into a bowl of fruit loops"

Alec stared at his sister in amazement, she was truly amazing. She could turn a totally crappy situation into a bowl of fruit loops "Hey as long as there's no pop tarts involved"

Izzy let out a laugh and grabbed Alec's hand to drag him downstairs. He felt better already; maybe they should make a habit of having these little talks because Alec really did enjoy them.

**AN: Okay so I know a lot of you were kind of like "Wait, what the hell, Luke and Maryse?" But I ask for you to just give me a chance because I did say that I had plans for Maryse and Luke just happens to be a part of those plans. LUKE AND MARYSE are relevant to this story and the plot line so please just bear with me for a while ok?**

**And as always let me know what you think because getting reviews is better than having morning talks with Alec :D**

**LOVE ALWAYS - ALEXANDRA**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So I thought I'd post this chapter extra soon since I'm all happy about having done all my exams for this school year... So YAY!**

**I'd also like to thank the awesome people who keep reviewing every single chapter, you really are the best!**

**So Enjoy!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, she's a lucky lady

Chapter 17.

Magnus' point of view

Magnus awoke late that morning. It was about one o'clock past morning when he finally opened his drowsy eyes. He was in no hurry to wake up since his dreams were colored with quite…eh vivid pictures of Alec. He had tossed and turned in his bed messing up the covers desperately trying to force himself back to sleep. He wanted to feel Alec's delicate skin under his lips, or better yet, he wanted to feel Alec's lips demanding a kiss. At least when he slept he could dream whatever he wanted to, even though Magnus wasn't that big on pretending, he was all for dreaming. He had quite the imagination and it was released to its best when he was sound asleep.

What was it that made him finally drag his tired but pleased body out of bed? It was his cell phone ringing right beside his ear. He grabbed the blasted thing and slid his thumb over the screen to pick up.

"What is it?"He said in a less then flattering tone.

_"Magnus?"_ He heard a soft but nervous voice ask.

At that Magnus instantly checked the caller ID which said Izzy on it but Magnus was fairly sure that the voice definitely didn't belong to Iz.

"Yeah" He said in a curious tone "Alec is it you?"

_"Um…Yeah it is, I just om… was wondering if you wanted to… You know do something today? But only if you want to, I mean if you don't want to then it's okay, I mean you can totally say no and It'll be just-"_

"Alec. Are you asking me out, because I just woke up and I'm not all there yet?"

The line was quiet for a while and Magnus began to regret that he had answered the call in such a grumpy tone.

_"I-I guess I am…I mean asking you out"_ Alec stuttered and Magnus could swear his hear skipped a beat or maybe even two. It was weir since he had had many relationships in the past years but only Alec had ever been able to make this kind of bolt of energy run through his body and mind.

"Well then I'm more than pleased to say that I accept your invitation to '_go out'_"

He smiled with contempt as he heard Alec almost choke on his words _"Oh, oh okay, good, that's eh…um…good yeah"_

"Alexander?" Magnus said while laying back on his bed "How'd you sleep" He just wanted to talk to Alec even if it was about the quality of his sleep.

He heard a sigh _"Fine, I slept fine but last night was kind of not so great"_

"How come? I thought we parted in quite the lovely note"

_"Yeah, that was great but with Izzy being how she was and then this whole thing with my mom… Let's just say that the tension is what it is"_ He heard Alec sigh again.

Magnus wasn't too pleased with Alec sighing like that, he sounded tired and confused, and Magnus would have preferred he sighed because of a totally different situation, "What happened with your mom hun? Did you have an argument with her, did you tell her about us?"

_"No!"_ He heard Alec's almost panicky response _"No, I didn't tell her about us…"_ He took a deep breath _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like that"_

"It's okay, I understand, it's a touchy subject huh. Why don't you just tell me what happened with your mom okay?"

_"Alright, so my mom had this guy over last night, not over the night just over late at night" Alec was babbling again "So I think that it's a bad thing and Izzy thinks it's a good thing and I don't know. It's just confusing; I just don't know what to think"_

"Okay" Magnus said contemplating on how to answer. To be honest he kind of agreed with Izzy but then again that might just be because he loved seeing other people happy in relationships. But he didn't really know Alec's mom, he didn't know how her past relationships had gone. Alec must have had a reason to think that this was a bad idea "Why do you think it's a bad idea?"

_"I-I just saw her go through hell with her divorce with my dad and I don't want to see that happen to her again"_ Alec's voice sounded kind of raw, like he might be fighting back tears. He was being totally honest with Magnus and he very much appreciated it "Would you like to talk about it?"

_"No not really"_ He heard Alec whisper _"I don't want to think about it right now. I want to do something fun today"_

Magnus chuckled "Oh honey I can think of a lot of fun things we can do today"

He heard Alec let out a small laugh _"Yeah, I'm sure you can, but eh… how bout we keep it PG thirteen okay"_

Magnus let a grin spread across his face "Why Alexander! How dare you think I'm suggesting _something like that?_"

He heard Alec full on laughing now _"I don't know, it's just something about the way you say things, like it's a never ending thrill ride with you"_

"A thrill ride huh? I like the sound of that" Magnus mused.

An hour later Magnus was in his car driving towards the center. They had decided to meet at a small coffee shop (even though Alec made it quite clear he didn't drink coffee, but Magnus had reassured him that tea would also be available) so the date was on. Magnus had quickly gotten himself ready. He was now looking his best for Alec; he had bright red skinny jeans with a black T-shirt with glitter and a rainbow pattern. His hair was combed up to look like one of those sexy "I just got out of bed" hairdos and his eyes were lined with a thick black eyeliner making the green visibly pop out.

He parked his car down the street and walked to the coffee shop where Alec was already sitting in the window side table. He saw Alec wave at him through the glass with a shy smile playing on his lips.

That made Magnus take faster steps and soon he was right there standing in front of Alec. The boy didn't get up but looked around with nervous eyes and Magnus realized that the coffee shop was kind of full. Poor Alec was so nervous that someone would somehow discover his secret. Magnus knew he should have probably felt a bit pissed off by Alec's behavior. If he had been selfish he would have assumed that Alec was embarrassed to be seen with him but he knew that that wasn't the case at all. Truth be told this was the first time they were really out on a date alone in public so he'd let this one pass.

"Hey there" Magnus said whilst pulling out a chair across Alec and sitting down "How's it going"

Alec smiled and looked up under his lashes "Better now that you're here"

Magnus snorted "Cheesy much darling?"

He heard a laugh escape Alec's lips, he loved the way it sounded kind of bubbly and so free "Yeah…I'm not too good at this whole sweet talking thing yet" Alec said while shrugging his shoulders.

Magnus took in the sight of this wonderful cheesy talking boy sitting across from him; he had his dark hair tousled and his blue eyes as bright as can be. His face was quite pale laced with the slight blush constantly creeping into his cheeks; he was wearing one of the shirts that Magnus had picked out for him – The light blue one.

"You look really nice" Magnus said while playing with the small cardboard menu on the table.

"Oh" He saw Alec's cheeks flush with red once again "Thanks, I picked out the outfit all by myself since Iz was kinda out of order"

Magnus raised a curious eyebrow "So how bad was her hangover? Did she remember anything?"

Alec seemed to remember something and smiled at the thought "Yeah, she remembered calling Simon a sexy nerd"

Magnus couldn't help the small chuckle bubbling in his chest "Oh dear god, how did she take it?"

Alec shook his head "She's in denial"

The waitress came over to their table, she had black hair and bright blue eyes almost like Alec's except not as beautiful to Magnus "Hey, what can I get you guys?" She asked with a peppy voice and a smile straight out of a toothpaste commercial.

Magnus placed his index finger on his lower lip and tried to choose what to order. Alec instead knew exactly what he wanted "Could I have some tea please?"

"Yes, absolutely" The girl chimed "What kind of tea, we have green tea, lemon tea and chamomile tea…"

"I'll have the chamomile tea, with some milk please" Alec stated.

The girl arched her eyebrows but wrote Alec's order down and then looked at Magnus with expecting eyes.

"I'll have the…. Hmm… I had this last time…" He tapped the cardboard menu and the girl glanced at Alec with a pleading look in her eyes as if she had better things to do then waitressing.

"Eh… Magnus how about you try the chamomile tea for a change?" Alec asked kindly.

"Tea. With milk… Hmm… why not" He said with a grin on his face "Yes I'll have the tea please"

"Alrighty then, I'll be right back with your _tea_" The girl said with that white smile plastered on her face again as she swiftly turned on her heels and headed behind the counter.

Magnus looked at Alec for a while studying his movements finally opening his mouth "So you drink tea with milk huh?"

"Yeah, I like it that way"

"Doesn't the milk get like… clumpy though?"

"No, not if it's not citrus tea"

"Ah… You seem to have all your teas covered then"

Alec nodded with a smile "Yep, I'm the tea kind of guy"

They casually chatted about things they liked and even tried to play twenty questions but ended up just getting caught in one of the questions and debating on it for quite a while.

The waitress had dropped off their tea and Magnus was taking tentative sips making Alec laugh a bit at his effort.

"You don't like it?" Alec asked.

"No… It's not that I don't like it; it's just kind of tea_ish_"

"Yeah, I suppose that's why it's called tea" Alec said with a sly grin on his lips.

"Wow, you're a genius" Magnus noted with sarcasm flooding his voice.

"Yes I'm well aware of that" Alec said with a childish twinkle in his eyes.

Suddenly Magnus felt the urge to press his lips against the grin Alec was currently smiling. His mind and body were just begging for one more touch, one more kiss maybe a sweet embrace. He had enough of his tea, enough of this coffee shop. He wanted to go somewhere more private, somewhere Alec wouldn't be so nervous, somewhere he could kiss him as much as he wanted to without anyone looking at them twice. He was getting impatient and decided that the coffee shop had been a bad idea. Alec would never let him kiss him here; no way it was just a big _no, no_.

"So…" Magnus laced his fingers together "You wanna get out of here"

Alec looked up at him from behind his tea cup "huh, but I'm not done with my tea yet"

Magnus rolled his eyes and gave Alec a playful smile "Do you really care that much about your tea when I could offer you so much more than just tea _Alexander_?"

He was using all his assets, batting his lashes in a very seductive way, curving his lips into a suggestive smile he was leaning in maybe a little too much for comfort but did it anyway and of course he used Alec's whole name… He could swear every time he said _"Alexander"_ he could see Alec's body twitch in the most adorable way. He had this feeling he could get away with anything by just calling him _"Alexander"_

He saw two pale blue eyes staring back at him with a questioning look hidden behind them "What do you m-mean"

"I mean I'm dying here watching you sip your tea when I could find your lips something so much better to do" Magnus stated bluntly making Alec almost choke on his tea and look around in a worried haze.

"Magnus!" He hissed "You can't just say things like…that… in a public place"

"And why not my darling?" Magnus said placing his finger on his lower lip "I thought it was a perfectly delightful way of saying I'd like to get the hell out of this coffee shop and do something completely different"

Alec's cheeks were completely red by now, he had a pleading look in his eyes but Magnus loved playing with him. He loved the way Alec looked when he got all nervous and anxious, of course he would never do anything to actually cause the poor guy a heart attack.

"Because it's…it's… inappropriate… you know, people could hear you" He whispered looking down at the table.

"Ooh…" Magnus gasped "Inappropriate, yes I suppose it is…"He smiled mischievously.

Alec glared at him with those blue, blue eyes but the glare soon subsided to a faint smile. He shook his head "You're impossible. You know that don't you?"

Magnus nodded _"I'm well aware of that"_

"Let's go?" Magnus inquired just to make sure that the case was closed.

"Yep, whatever you say since I'm not in the mood for objecting" Alec smiled at him and got up waiting for Magnus to do so also.

Magnus was sure to pay for both of their teas even though Alec had been the one to ask him out he still felt obligated to do so. He kinda just got kicks out of treating Alec good. That was good right? Not weird at all right?

Nevertheless they left the coffee shop and hopped into Magnus' car. Instantly the mood was more intimate even though Magnus drove a convertible. He turned on the radio and watched Alec tap his fingers on the headboard and smiled.

"Do you like music?" He heard Alec ask him.

"Yes I do, my taste is just not very consistent, I like different kind of music at different times and days so please don't ask me to name my favorite artist"

Alec snorted "Yeah since choosing what kind of drink you want to have is such a task for you I won't even dare to ask you to choose one from over thousands of artists. Give me some credit please"

Magnus turned to face Alec and gave him a cat like grin "Good, you learn fast"

"So where are we going?" Alec asked completely innocently.

"Well I don't know yet, I'm just driving around and maybe the place will pop into my head once we get close enough. Is there anything you wanted to do in particular?"

Alec seemed to hesitate for a second and then bite his lip – which Magnus thought was sexy as hell- he crossed his arms and looked straight ahead.

"Come on, just tell me?" Magnus begged even though begging was totally not his thing.

"Well… Is there a beach anywhere here?" He asked carefully.

Magnus smiled to himself and made a quick U-turn and looked at Alec "Why yes of course there is, and guess what the best part is?"

"What?" Alec asked his hair flailing all over his face as the wind blasted across the car.

"It's close enough to reach with about a one and a half hour drive, but it's far enough so that no one really goes there if it isn't summer break or a really hot, hot day"

Alec's lips tugged a sweet smile, he leaned back in his seat and looked at Magnus "So there's no one there we would know?"

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and brought it to his lips, he saw Alec whimper a bit as he placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles "I sure hope so"

**AN: SO How did you like Malec's first official date? How did you think they interacted? What did you think over all of this chapter? Oh and do you like Magnus' or Alec's point of view better?**

**Please review coz reviews are ALMOST as good as going on a date with Magnus... Oh please who am I kidding... A a date with Magnus- so much better- but review anyway! ;D**

**Love ALWAYS-Alexandra**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:Hey guys! I'm so sorry, I've been such a horrible person, I haven't posted in such a long time, or so it seems to me. To be honest this lasest chapter has been hell to write, I don't know why considering it has so much Malec in it but I guess It's just one of those chapters that get you stuck, so once again - I'm sorry :D**

**ENJOY!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to… Cassandra Clare

Chapter 18.

Alec's point of view

The coffee shop had been a terribly bad idea now that Alec thought about it. The atmosphere had been almost too cozy for his liking; people huddled closely around them, hearing almost everything they were saying. He didn't really know why he had chosen the place to start with; perhaps it was because he wanted their first date to be as close to normal as possible. Wasn't a coffee shop a normal setting for a date? Then again Alec didn't really know anything about dating.

Now that he was standing on a sandy hill looking down on a beautiful almost crystal clear lake while holding Magnus' hand, he was far more pleased with how things were. He didn't know anyone around here and neither did they know him. They had driven for about an hour and half racing though the highway and then exiting and entering a maze like winding road. It led them through a tiny forest to a big opening where you could already see the lake from. It was pretty hidden and Alec could imagine that only people really searching for the place would stumble across it.

"Do you like it?" Magnus asked eagerly.

He nodded and squeezed Magnus' hand tightly then frownined a bit.

"What's the matter" Magnus inquired with the words rolling off his tongue softly "Do you see someone you know here?"

"No" Alec shook his head "It's just that we didn't bring bathing suits and the water's really nice"

Magnus let out a laugh "You make life too hard for yourself" and tugged on Alec's hand leading him down the hill towards the sandy shore line.

Magnus looked around, scouting the beach apparently looking for the best place to set up camp. He had brought a quilt from his car which Alec thought was quite practical.

"Would you help me with this Alec?" Magnus said holding up the colorful quilt.

"Sure" He grabbed the corners and shook it open. They placed it down on the sand and took a seat on it.

Magnus automatically lay on his back and placed his hands behind his head, he looked relaxed as if he was trying to absorb all the early summer sun into his already tawny skin "Come on Alec, lay down and enjoy the sun" Magnus said with a flirty smile playing on his lips making it impossible to disobey.

Alec rubbed his hands on his jeans and tried not to look too nervous, every bone in his body wanted to curl up next to Magnus and just relish in his warmth but then every nerve in his body was against the idea of doing it in public. He was caught in the middle of his feelings deciding to have a debate and wasn't thrilled about it.

He felt kind of bad; he felt like he was being so rude towards Magnus, he was letting his own fears get ahead of how he actually felt about this wonderful boy who had chosen to accept Alec as he _was_ and not as _who he could_ be. He gave in and let his knees fall out under him and he tumbled down on the quilt right next to Magnus. He was sure glad he decided to do so because he earned a quiet content sigh from Magnus as he pulled Alec close to his body and kissed his neck.

Alec would be lying if he said that at first he wasn't uncomfortable at all, to be honest he was very close to having a nervous brake down but then he looked around and realized that even though Magnus was placing gentle kisses on the back of his neck and tracing it all the way up to his jaw, people were still going about and minding their own business. Life was going on. Nothing horrendous happened. The world didn't end and the sun didn't go out. Everything was actually surprisingly well. Alec closed his eyes took a set of deep breaths; Magnus brushed his lips against a sensitive spot of skin below his jaw bone making Alec's breath hitch and his whole body become alive. He turned his head so that he would meet Magnus' lips with his own.

"Well hello there" Magnus murmured "I was beginning to think you fell into a coma"

Alec let out a laugh and felt his body tremble against Magnus', they were lying on the quilt their legs tangled with one and others. Magnus was running his hands up and down Alec's back and Alec's hands were mostly occupied tugging at Magnus' thick black hair. Magnus was hovering above him, one hand propped on the quilt to steady him and the other running circles against Alec's back. Alec looked up at Magnus' eyes; they were so bright and all of their attention was directed straight at Alec. He was beginning to get mesmerized and quickly pulled Magnus' lips to his own. He slightly opened his mouth and let Magnus kiss him softly…that was at first, then the kiss became more urgent, as if they were afraid of someone bursting their bubble and ruining the moment. All Alec could feel was intense wanting and all of Magnus' warmth gathering around his body. He was happy, he was more than happy; he was bursting at the seams out of joy. This was all he ever wanted, even more than what he could have ever imagined. He was _making out_ with _his boyfriend_ at the _beach_. God, he was feeling giddy, he thought this feeling was only known by schoolgirls dreaming over their crush but no, he was giddy and excited and…and really running out of breath.

He unwillingly pulled back and took a nice steadying breath.

"You done already?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No" Alec shook his head sounding terrified at the thought of ending anything with Magnus "No, I just needed a breath"

"Oh well I suppose that's a sufficient excuse" Magnus said grinning like a mad man. He smiled like a cat and made Alec feel like he was being lured into some kind of magic spell that he could no longer escape. He didn't try to fight it though, he just reached up and placed a kiss on Magnus' lips "What do you mean _excuse_? I think it's a pretty good reason to pull away…unless of course you're into kissing a corpse"

Magnus frowned playfully at Alec's words and then leaned in to press little kisses all over Alec's face while murmuring "Very well then, you win" He moved up to kiss Alec's nose and eyes while pressing his whole body against Alec's frame "Breathe all you want hun"

Breathing was the last thing Alec did. He felt as if he had been punched in the gut…but it felt good? He was once again too confused to move. He could feel Magnus' body everywhere, and he really meant everywhere. He was becoming very aware that despite the confusion he was feeling certain parts of his body were beginning to react to Magnus in all his glory pressed up tightly against him. And to top that off, he could clearly eh…feel Magnus react the same way. Alec just lay there not really knowing what to do; they were in a public beach for god's sake, what the hell was he supposed to do?

"Mmm…Magnus?" He asked while his lips were being devoured.

"Yes Alexander?" Magnus didn't stop kissing him. No, actually he seemed to become even more concentrated on trying to suffocate Alec with kisses. Not that he would mind if they were anywhere else than here in front of all these people…

"Mhm…Do you think we're getting a little too carried away?"

Magnus pulled away to look at Alec with curious eyes "Oh…So are you complaining?" He was wearing that suggestive grin that made Alec want to whimper out loud.

"No I'm not complaining… I just eh… I um, I'm kind of getting too…" Alec trailed off and stared down at the quilt with his cheeks visibly turning blush. He didn't know what to say or what to do. All the shyness he had been able to shake off earlier was rushing back into his veins.

Magnus brought his index finger under Alec's chin and forced him to look up. Alec met Magnus' calm and reassuring face looking at him so he turned his face away "It's fine Alec"

Alec just sat there as Magnus brushed some of his tousled black hair away from his eyes.

"Look at me" Magnus said "Please Alec, look at me"

Alec didn't do as he was asked to because he thought that if he did look at Magnus, if he saw those vibrant green eyes his heart might stop and he would pass out for sure. He had _never ever, ever_ felt _this_ way and to say that he was a bit confused was a huge understatement. "I can't"

"Of course you can hun, just tell me what's going on, please. Is it because of something I did?"

"No, no, it's not your fault, not at all. I just, I've never done anything like this before, I've never felt this way before…and I'm scared" That was all Alec was able to mumble out before his voice cracked.

"Well it's not like we're doing anything bad" Magnus whispered, "You don't have to worry about anything right now, feelings are complicated and they always have been and they always will be. I know… Well I think I know how you're feeling right now and I want to help, I really do but I just think we shouldn't do it here right now. I suggest that we take it easy, relax, take in the sunlight and perhaps continue what we were doing before…and save the talking about confusing stuff for later how about that Alexander?"

Alec looked up whilst biting his bottom lip and nodding slightly "Okay, that sounds like a plan"

They did indeed stick to the plan and just lied there together holding each other in a tight embrace; Alec nuzzled his head in the crook of Magnus' neck and Magnus in return played with Alec's hair.

Alec tried to place a soft kiss on Magnus' neck but Magnus soon pulled him up to kiss his lips. This time the kisses stayed at soft as they started with. Alec was practically melting in his arms and trying so hard to keep his calm and not moan out loud. And to be honest Magnus didn't seem to be doing much better himself.

Their surroundings seemed to be so peaceful. The warm early summer wind caressing their skin and the soft sand under their bodies seemed to cradle them into a safe place, some kind of alternative universe where nothing or no one could bother them. Of course all that changed as a tall shadow fell over them. Alec was lying on the quilt with Magnus above him so he saw the silver haired boy first. The moment he did, he went rigid. He just stared up and tried to blink Jem away. He hastily pushed Magnus away and sat up.

"Alec what are you…- Oh" Magnus gasped as he looked up and saw Jem smiling at the two of them kindly.

"Hi there Jem" Magnus smiled and patted the quilt next to him "What are you doing here?"

Jem shook his shoulders and showed Magnus something that looked like a violin case "I was just came here to play a bit, what about you?"

"Well, right now I'm enjoying the sun and the company but I suspect I'll have to tend to the mental breakdown Alec will surely have in about thirty seconds" Magnus smiled sympathetically to Alec and took his hand which Alec yanked away as soon as possible.

His brain had signed itself out for a while and he was just now registering what Magnus was saying to Jem. At first he felt the horrible cold sensation of fear rush through his veins, then he felt the embarrassment of getting caught red handed flood to his cheeks…and then came the inexplicable anger, "Hi Jem!?" Alec exclaimed and looked at Magnus "That's what you say? _Hi Jem!_?"

Magnus looked back at him trying to remain serious "Yes Alexander, usually it's considered good manners to greet your friend as you meet them"

Alec was flabbergasted, he felt incredibly exposed and cold, he wanted to dig a hole in the sand and bury him there "I-I-I can't believe…You… You think this is funny?"

Magnus shook his head and smiled at him "It's Jem honey, you think he wouldn't of have found out sooner or later?"

Alec made a face at Magnus "I would have preferred _much, much_ later"

Jem sat down next to a moping Alec and a very much trying not to laugh Magnus and crossed his fingers "What's going on here?" He had a friendly, patient look on his face and beaconed for Magnus or Alec to go ahead.

"I was making out with _my _rather delicious _boyfriend_ until you interrupted us" Magnus sighed and tried to tug Alec closer to him. Even though Alec felt like resisting, his body betrayed him and melted to Magnus' side.

"My apologies" Jem said and smiled playfully "And Alec, would you care to tell me why you look like you want to bite my head off?"

He looked at Magnus first and saw that he had that encouraging look in his eyes. Then he looked at Jem who seemed to be honestly interested in why Alec had reacted as he had " I-I don't want anyone to know"

Jem cocked his head to the side and looked confused "You don't want people to know you're with Magnus or you don't want people knowing you're making out with Magnus?"

"That depends" Alec stated "They just can't find out I'm gay" He said the words before he could manage to shut his mouth. He felt stupid for saying it out loud and looked to Magnus for some comfort. He knew he should just get over and done with it, just tell Maryse and then let people see him for who he really was, he should be proud of himself. Although he wanted to get over with it and just concentrate on being happy, he couldn't help but feel that the more people knew, the more he felt scattered around and depending on others. He didn't like that feeling.

"He's still in the closet" Magnus said as Jem nodded understandingly.

"I told Izzy" Alec said feeling a bit hurt that no one acknowledged what seemed to be such a huge step for him.

"Yes, I'm sorry darling. All of him is in the closet except for maybe an arm or a leg"

Alec looked away and sighed anxiously "Bottom line is that you can't tell anyone. _Anyone_"

Jem nodded and looked Alec straight in the eye, "You don't need to worry at all, my lips are sealed"

**AN: So I hope you liked it despite the delay... I really hope you tell me what you think once again, feel free to make suggestions or ask questions, I'd love to answer them as long as the answer won't spoil anything too much :D**

**Anyways, I was also wondering if you guys would like me to start posting "a song" for each chapter I write, like something I listened to while writing it or something that would go nicely with the chapter? Just an idea but tell me if you like it :D**

**LOVE ALWAYS-ALEXANDRA**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hi Guys! YOU ARE TOO AWESOME! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! That being said, I hope you like this next chapter.**

**And I decided to post a song for this chapter and it will be - walls by The Kin**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare… Please don't make me say it again

Chapter 19.

Alec's point of view

The wind, sun, water, Magnus and… Jem. So perhaps the date hadn't been exactly as Alec had expected it to be. But when he thought about the past day, he wasn't sad at all. He didn't even think that Jem had ruined their date. No, Actually Jem showing up had been a pleasant surprise… after the initial shock anyway. The three of them had joked and talked and whatnot, the rest of the evening had been quite lovely and something that Alec wanted to remember for a long time.

At first when Magnus kissed him in front of Jem, he had constantly flinched and blushed wildly. Then as the day went on and Magnus' public displays of affection became more frequent he didn't mind being kissed in front of Jem anymore. It might of just have been the fact that Jem was possibly the most kind and understanding person in the world. He never ever looked at Alec like he was a freak or something like that. He just smiled and looked at Magnus and Alec like he was truly happy for the two of them.

The weeks had passed steadily and more and more of Alec's time was spent with Magnus. He honestly didn't know how he had been able to hide their relationship from Maryse, especially since Magnus liked to paint Alec's nails and do things to his hair with more hair products than he had ever used in his entire life. Perhaps it was because she was so caught up in her work…or eh…Luke. Nevertheless Alec had no time to think about that. He was busy being happy and he had actually been able to embrace his happiness a bit. For the last three weeks or so he had been getting more and more used to the idea of people knowing about him and Magnus and to his surprise, the people that knew, never questioned the news and seemed to accept it as if it was something they had known all along.

_At first it had been Simon. That night had possibly been the most embarrassing night of Alec's life yet. He and Magnus had been invited to Simon's birthday party. Alec had been surprised that Simon's mom had let him have a party, she didn't seem like the type of person who wanted to let her son have a party… especially a party that included Jace and Magnus… and even Camille._

_Alec had been sort of apprehensive of the night to begin with but he had been happy to get out of the house. Even Izzy had seemed more excited than Alec thought she'd be, after all it was Simon's party. But he had just shrugged the matter off and thought 'I guess a party is a party no matter who's party it is'._

_Magnus and Alec had walked through the front door and been greeted by Simon and his bright smile. He had given Izzy a strange look and then proceeded to lead them to the living room._

_Jace was already there with Clary. So were Jem and Camille and a bunch of people Alec faintly recognized from school._

_The night had been such a blur; it had been a constant battle within his head and body. He wanted and needed to kiss Magnus or just to hold his hand, but at this time of course he had done no such thing. He had still been absolutely petrified of the thought of anyone at the party –except of course Jem- knowing about him and Magnus._

_He remembered how beautiful Magnus had looked with his black hair in perfect order. His tight jeans complementing every part of his body, his light blue glittered T-shirt hugging the muscles on his abdomen. He looked like a god and that was all Alec could think about the whole night._

_Even Jace whining about the lack of alcohol and Clary scolding him couldn't ruin the moment for Alec. Even the fact that he was being totally blind to the slight smiles Izzy was shooting towards Simon couldn't make him look away. Even Jem looking at the two of them with his tentative eyes, wouldn't make Alec feel uncomfortable enough to not practically drag Magnus out of the room._

_"What are you doing?" Magnus lightly chuckled "Are you kidnapping me?"_

_Alec let his lips curve into a smile as he ducked into through an open door. It led to a bedroom with no one in it so he instantly he crashed his lips on Magnus'. Magnus was almost too eager to respond, so in no time they were running their hands through each other's hair and kissing with all the strength they had left._

_Magnus pushed Alec down on the bed and gently placed kisses on his collarbone and then up his jaw. They continued this and were so caught up in the moment that neither of them noticed the door opening and Simon walking in._

_Only the sound of Simon dropping a pile of presents on the floor distracted Magnus who once again took the situation calmly as ever "Geez Simon, don't you know how to knock. And for the record I would be more careful with those presents, who knows, perhaps someone bought you something fragile"_

_Alec got up but didn't sprint away from Magnus but this time instead he curled up closer to him. "Close your mouth please Simon, you look terribly silly with your jaw hanging open like that" Was what snapped Simon out of his little stroke._

_"You two… y-you two are… I mean Magnus I knew yeah… but Alec? W-what the hell?" Then he looked at them on the bed sitting cradled next to each other and his eyes seemed to widen "Of course! I should have known" Then a smile spread across his face "I totally get it now, so are you two a secret or something? Or are you just really discreet?"_

_"It's not a secret. We're just not announcing it yet" Magnus stated and gave Simon a serious gaze "You understand don't you?"_

_Alec shook his head "You don't have to be so harsh on him"_

_Magnus gave him a silly protective look "Are you sure hun?"_

_"Yeah, definitely, I trust Simon" He had no idea where that confidence came from but he was welcoming it with open arms._

_Simon blushed a bit and then smiled "Thanks man that really means a lot to me. And don't worry, I won't say a word. Promise." Then he fiddled around with the presents a bit until Magnus cleared his throat "Oh yeah, I'll just leave you two eh… to it"_

_As the door shut Magnus began to laugh and Alec soon joined him "Well, one down and a lot more to go"_

That was how Simon had found out. Simon's reaction was one of the best Alec had ever received, he hadn't wowed and awed, or been disgusted, but he had been honored that Alec trusted him with this information. That had been one of the reasons he knew that Simon would never say a word. Even just two people knowing seemed to open up a whole new world for Alec. He was spending more and more time with his friends showing openly how much he cared for Magnus, with small embraces, pecks on the cheek and slow passionate kisses.

So day by day more people knew. Clary and Jace had found out soon after Simon, just in a matter of days to be exact.

_It had been a normal Tuesday of boring school not being able to kiss Magnus in front of everybody._

_Then he had decided to pull Magnus away from the crowd and have Magnus' lips on his own somewhere more private. Somewhere more private had ended up being a small janitor's closet. Apparently the closet had been more popular among couples than Alec had realized so once again they were caught red handed. Tangled in a messy kiss, that is how Jace and Clary found them in the janitor's closet._

_"Holy shit" Was what Jace had said as he ducked into the closet pulling Clary in after him. Clary had just simply nodded and made a gesture towards Jace "You owe me twenty bucks, I was right"_

_Magnus had frowned at the two "Can't you see this closet is occupied, go find your own place" By this point Alec just laughed and didn't even bother to ask them not to tell anyone so that's why he wasn't too surprised to be ambushed by Camille later that day._

_"I knew it!" She exclaimed "You're gay!" She was pointing at Alec and smiling with her pearly white teeth showing through her plump lips "That's why you didn't ask me out. I knew it had to be something like that, I mean why else wouldn't you want me?" She smiled and patted Alec on the shoulder "Nice boyfriend you got by the way" And then she sauntered away walking like a true diva._

_'So that was it then'_ Alec thought. He was standing in front of Izzy's mirror and waiting for her to show up with a bunch of dresses. She had forced Alec to judge and give his opinion on her dresses. She was going on a date later this evening and wouldn't say with who. Alec really wished Magnus were here right now, he had no idea what to do with Izzy's fashion crisis but he bet Magnus had the answer to it. Now that he thought about it, he really wished Magnus were here just so he could find out who Izzy was going out with. Lately it seemed like Iz told him everything and Alec nothing about her love life. In a way he was grateful for that but he missed knowing what was going on with her.

"Okay so I have it narrowed down to two" Izzy announced as she strode across the room to meet Alec.

She was holding up two dresses that both looked generally short to Alec. One was black and strapless with a corset type upper section and a puffy skirt part.

The other one was red with one strap and a big rose on the other side, it was tightly fitting but at least it was a bit longer than the black one.

"So what do you think?" Izzy asked with a wild smirk on her face. Alec hadn't seen her this excited since he came out to her. "Which one's better?"

Alec cocked his head to the side and bit his lip "I think I like the red dress better"

"Oh I just knew it! Red is a classic right?" She squealed and went over to her walk in closet and started rummaging around for quote "The perfect pair of shoes"

Alec shook his head "So you're really not going to tell me who you're going out with?"

"Nope" Izzy chimed.

"Why not" Alec whined.

"Because, this time it's different… I think"

"And what makes it so different this time Iz?" Alec asked.

"Well for starters, we have intellectual conversations and he doesn't constantly stare at my ass" Izzy said with a flat tone.

Alec couldn't help the chuckle escaping him "How do you know he doesn't look at your…eh curvy parts"

"He wouldn't dare… And that's why he's so cute" Izzy smiled and brought out a pair of matching red heels.

"Well do I know him?" Alec inquired.

"Perhaps" Izzy shook her shoulders.

"You know I'm not really liking this whole mysterious act you're pulling off"

"I know but you'll manage somehow" Izzy said and tied her hair up on a messy bun.

Alec hesitated for just a second. He couldn't remember when Iz had worn her hair down. It must have been before their parents got divorced. He didn't really know what it was about but she had begun to keep it up all the time, like it was some kind of defense mechanism. "Iz?"

"Yeah?"

"I- I think you should wear your hair down" He watched as her eyes passed him. It was like she was having an internal debate, Alec knew because he had become all too familiar with internal debates.

"I don't know Alec. I think it's getting too long anyway. It'll probably just look like a rat's nest"

Alec made his way next to her "No it won't" He gently pulled out the pins that were holding her hair up. He let the dark curls flow down to her shoulders and frame her pale face. He turned her to face the mirror "You look so beautiful"

Iz bit her lip and stared at her reflection for a while. She ran her hand through her hair and smiled a bit, like she just remembered something, but the smile faded just as soon as it has appeared. "No I think I looked better with it up, it just finishes the look off that way"

Alec frowned "Well you asked for my opinion"

"No" Izzy snapped "I asked for you to pick out the dress"

Alec was taken aback by the coldness of her tone; she apologized as soon as she finished her words though "I'm sorry Alec. I'm just really nervous about this date" Was her excuse that Alec pretended to believe since she tried so hard to keep what was really bothering her from him. She looked so small for a moment there but then she regained her normal attitude and smiled at him "I better get going before I'll be late for the buss"

"You're taking the bus?" Alec gave her a quizzical expression "He's not even picking you up?"

"Nope" Izzy said "He doesn't have a car. I think it's maybe because he cares for the environment or something"

Alec rolled his eyes "Well if he's got you taking the bus voluntarily I believe he can perform miracles"

Iz grinned "I sure hope so"

Alec heard her skip down the stairs and with that he was left there all alone standing in her room. He felt weird being there without her so he just made his way down to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of juice and then took it outside to the back yard and sat down on one of the chairs on their porch. He took his phone out of his pocked and dialed a number he now remembered by heart.

He waited as the phone rang. The sun was beaming on his skin so he took a sip of cold orange juice and enjoyed the cold sensation of the liquid flowing down his throat.

_"Hello my lovely" _He heard a purring voice pick up the phone.

"Hi Magnus" Alec instantly smiled as he heard his soft voice.

_"How are you this fine afternoon?" _

"Oh not so good" Alec sighed.

_"Why, what's wrong. Do you need me to come over there and… cheer you up?"_

Alec laughed as he blushed "No, it's just that Izzy is driving me crazy"

_"How so?"_

"She's going out on a date and she won't tell me who she's going with"

_"Oh" _Magnus gasped which made Alec think he knew something.

"You know something Maggie" Alec stated "Go ahead and spill"

_"I can't" _Magnus whispered apologetically _"I promised I wouldn't"_

**_AN: SO I bet you all know who Izzy's going on a date with but poor Alec has no clue! So this was more of a filler chapter to let you know what happened during a few weeks, next chap will be Magnus' point of view. So did you like the song? Did you like the chapter? Leave a review and LET ME KNOW! Please?_**

**_Love Always- Alexandra_**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: So hey again guys! First of all I wrote this chapter really fast and I tried to read it through but If there's any mistakes I apologize :D**

**And second of all, thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**And third of all, the song for this chapter is Everytime by Loreen and you should only listen to it when Alec meets up with Magnus ;D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare but… she broke up Malec so… Do I need to say more, she's a heart breaker and we love it.

Chapter 20.

Magnus' point of view

Magnus was having a head ache. He was cursing Izzy for making him promise not to tell Alec about her date with Simon. He didn't really understand her rationalizing; Alec would find out sooner than later anyway. And then Magnus didn't know what would happen. Alec seemed severely protective of Izzy but Alec also liked Simon so really it could go either way. He was kinda rooting for Simon though, he was a role model for nerds all around the world, he was proof they had hope, if Izzy liked him it was like a victory for all his kind. Magnus couldn't help but laugh at his thoughts, even through the head ache Simon's comical qualities made him smile. He truly was a nice guy, and nice guys like him deserved girls like Izzy's attention.

Nevertheless he would keep Izzy's so called _"Secret"_. Even if it meant Alec moping at him, it was just a price he'd have to pay. He had plans for Alec though. It was their first one month anniversary, now he wasn't usually the kind of guy to care about these things but something about Alec made him want to celebrate every milestone they passed. He rolled around on his bed and the stretched his limbs out and slowly got up. It was three o' clock in the afternoon, supposedly –at least according to his father- it was about time to get up. It wasn't as if he hadn't already gotten up; he already had his clothes and make up on, but as Alec had called him and made a big fuss about him keeping secrets for Izzy, he had retreated back to bed.

Now he walked over to the window and pulled the curtains aside and welcomed the bright summer sunshine into his messy room. He heard an approving meow as the Chairman jumped on the chair next to the window and curled up into a small ball whilst enjoying the sun.

"Tanning huh?" Magnus smiled at the cat who ignored him like only a true cat would.

"Fine then Chairman, I've gotta get going anyway" He said as he gave the cat a small pat on the head and then strode out of the room.

As he walked down the stairs to the foyer he saw his father leaning against the kitchen door.

"Good _morning_ Magnus" Mr. Bane said with his voice dripping sarcasm.

"Morning" Magnus said without looking at his father and just simply passing him and making his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a water bottle then took a sip painfully aware of the fact that his father had followed him into the room.

"Any plans for today?" His father asked.

"Not really" Magnus answered. He was technically lying since he had plans to go buy Alec a one month anniversary gift and then to see him later that day but he had decided not to tell his father about Alec since Alec didn't seem to want his mother to know. And it was different to tell your friends at school because they would never say anything to their parents but to tell your father… It was like betraying Alec in the worst way he could think of right now "Just gonna go to town"

"Oh, I see" Mr. Bane mumbled as he sat down next to the counter.

"What do you want dad?" Magnus said a little more hastily than he had meant to.

"I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me and Angie?"

"Who's _Angie_?" Magnus said rolling his eyes knowing that he was going to decline the invitation since he didn't want to have dinner with his father and one of his… eh companions. "Is she the blond or the brunette?"

"Actually, she's a red head"

"Oh well then I can't come, I have a policy of never eating dinner with red heads. Sorry" He said and grabbed his bottled water and made his way out of the room and then out of the front door. He wasn't really enthusiastic to talk about his father's affairs… especially with his father. It was a sore spot for him, he didn't like the way his father seemed to forget all about his mother when he was with these women. Just because someone was dead didn't mean they should be forgotten about.

He brushed the thought off quickly and got into his car.

As he was driving around the city centre he went through all the things Alec had ever said to him. He didn't want to get a stupid present. He wanted to get something Alec would really like, something that would make him realize how much Magnus paid attention to him. He wanted something that said "I love listening to you and learning things about you… and oh in case you didn't know – I love you"

He went through gifts in his head; he thought about stuffed animals but then couldn't figure out exactly how that would suit Alec. Make- up wouldn't do either, and clothes were out of the list also since he had just bought a bunch of them. Candles, knick- knacks, chocolate just all seemed idiotic. They were common gifts and Magnus wanted to give Alec something special. He had never actually gotten his boyfriend a gift so he was swimming in new waters right now. He thought about how Clary had gone all nuts about finding Jace _"just the right present",_ in hindsight he should have probably just helped her find something cool for Jace instead of laughing it off.

Driving through main- Street he saw a lot of boring, popular, everyday shops that sold gift packs and whatnot, but as he parked his car and started walking through the little mazy backstreets he found it. It was perfect. Immediately he remembered how Alec had said he loved to read and now standing in front of this old bookstore he had a pretty good feeling. The only problem was that he didn't really know anything about books. He only knew the basics like Twilight and Hunger games not that he had ever read even a page of them but they seemed popular enough, though Alec didn't seem to be into vampires or killing people in an arena so maybe those were out of the count. Especially since he wanted something special and something many people didn't have. Besides, something about this bookstore made him think the ordinary teen books wouldn't be available here.

He looked up at the old rustic sign above the plain red brick building _"Garroway books" _Magnus somehow thought he recognized the name but couldn't put his finger on it. He walked up the few steps that made out a tiny _"porch" _and opened the door. As he did so he heard a bell ring but saw no one around so he just made his way inside. The store smelled like old books and dust, it wasn't the most appealing scent to Magnus but he could see how some people would like it. There were shelves and stacks full of books different sizes and colors, Magnus couldn't recognize any of them. It looked more like a movie set than reality to be honest; most of the books were dark red and green with golden letters on the back. They looked old but not too old to be super valuable. There were no bright covers or current movie posters to be seen like you would if you had walked into and indigo instead. He walked around a bit and found himself staring at a towering bookshelf filled with _"Classics"_ which he had never really heard of. _'Okay so this is gonna be a bit harder than I thought'_ Magnus thought to himself and kept trying to find some book he would recognize.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" He heard a friendly voice ask.

He turned around swiftly and was faced by a man with grayish blue eyes and slightly curling dark brown hair and glasses. Perhaps if he hadn't been so infatuated with Alec he would have been attracted to him, you know if he himself were about twenty years older. "I sure hope so"

"Alright, what are you looking for?" The man said and smiled.

"Well, I'm looking for a book"

He saw the man laugh and then shake his head a bit "Yes that is very probable since you walked into a _bookstore_"

Magnus sighed "Well this Garroway guy is trying his best to make this as hard as possible for me, I mean who has this many books labeled under _"Classics"_ that all look the same?"

The man fixed his glasses "I can assure you I'm not trying to make this hard on you, I just like to think they're all classics" He smiled "I read a lot"

"You're Garroway?"

"Yes" The man said and held out his hand "Luke Garroway"

Magnus took his hand and shook it "Magnus Bane, pleased to make acquaintances"

"Very well, is there anything you could tell me that would help me find a _book_ for you? Do you want something that has a lot of adventure or romance or drama…?"

"Oh no, actually the book isn't for me, it's for my boyfriend…-" Magnus brought his words to a stop and sneaked a look at Mr. Garroway just to see his reaction.

"Oh alrighty then" Was all he said and then tapped the edge of his glasses looking up at the books in deep thought mumbling "Let's see… Maybe… No… That won't do… Perhaps…"

It really brought a smile to Magnus' lips seeing someone enjoy their job so much.

Mr. Garroway turned towards him and offered an apologetic smile "If only you could tell me what he likes to read? It would really make this a whole lot easier"

Magnus cocked his head to the side and thought very hard "I think he enjoys old books…"

As he saw Mr. Garroway looking at him with eyes saying "_thank you captain obvious" _ He decided to continue "And it can't be something way too romantic, but also not too action packed, and it has to be something classy. Maybe if it was really old and cool – like old enough to be cool- it would make it even better?"

"Well that helps a bit; actually if you're willing to pay a bit extra I might have something he might like"

"Sounds shady" Magnus chuckled.

"Not at all, I can assure you of that" Mr. Garroway led him to a small corner with books in stacks around an armchair and small table with tea cups and a fresh pot of tea on it.

Magnus was beginning to think that if he ever brought Alec here, he would never get him to leave.

He watched as Mr. Garroway got down to his knees and started going through the pile of books "I was sure it was somewhere here"

Magnus felt very awkward just standing there "Are you sure I can't help?"

"Oh there's no need… It's right… Here!" He almost exclaimed at he seemed to find what he was looking for.

It was a small book with a not too old looking cover. Mr. Garroway wiped some dust off it "Now this is by no means a collectable piece, it's not old enough of a copy to be that valuable but I'm going to ask for at least twenty dollars for it"

Magnus couldn't help a laugh "You think twenty dollars for a book is a lot?"

Mr. Garroway gave him a shy smile "Most of my books sell for 3.99, they're not so popular and not old enough to be collectables"

"So what's the book about?" Magnus said shaking off a laugh.

"Oh it's a tale of two cities by Charles Dickens" He said it like it was a must know thing so Magnus just nodded and smiled "Oh of course… Two cities and ah… Tale by Charlie Dickens…"

Mr. Garroway gave him a strange look "Would you like me to wrap it up for you?"

"Actually, is it possible to have you write something behind the cover… I don't want to go through choosing a card" Magnus smiled.

"Why don't you write it yourself?"

"Oh I have terrible handwriting" Magnus smiled again, his grin only growing wider. He already felt stupid enough not knowing about Charlie and his tales… To be honest he hadn't paid attention in English class since third grade and wasn't too proud of his literary knowledge, the last thing he needed was a mistake in grammar whilst writing something to Alec.

"As you wish" He heard Garroway sigh "What do you want it to say?"

He thought for a second and then just decided to go with simple _"How about 'happy one month anniversary. I love you Alexander. Always yours – Magnus Bane'. I can sign my name for myself"_

He watched as Mr. Garroway wrote the words in beautiful curling script and then handed the book to Magnus who signed it and even drew a little heart to finish it off. "All done" He smiled.

"I'm glad you got over this crisis"

"So am I" Magnus said as he handed the twenty dollar bill to Mr. Garroway and then grabbed his book and waved goodbye. He felt like he had accomplished so much already. Now all he had to do was go find Alec and give him the book and then he would surely forget all about Izzy and her date. Yes, that was a marvelous plan!

After a couple hours Alec came over to Magnus' house.

"Hello sweetie" Magnus said and kissed Alec's cheek.

"I'm still upset" Was Alec's response as he tried to break away from Magnus' kiss but failed miserably and gave into the kiss quickly.

"Why, don't waste your energy on being mad while you could be wasting it on something so much more… Mmm…" Magnus sighed.

Alec pushed him away and walked into the foyer and started going up the stairs. As he did so Magnus watched him and smiled "Well excuse me but when did he turn into such a diva" He mumbled under his breath and followed him gingerly.

He watched Alec as he sat down on the edge of his bed and took Chairman Meow into his arms; he had this beautiful thoughtful look in his blue eyes, his black hair framed his angular face as his soft lips curved into a small smile as Chairman let out a meow.

"So are you going to pout for the rest of the day Alexander" Magnus sat down next to him "Because if you are then I'm just sorry but you won't get your present"

Alec raised an eyebrow and looked at Magnus with a curious tone to his face "What present? It's not my birthday".

"If birthdays were only occasions to buy presents my life would be meaningless" Magnus teased with a grin on his face.

Alec just looked at him with studying eyes "It isn't Christmas either"

"Yes dear it isn't Christmas either"

"Huh" Alec said and went back to petting Chairman Meow who was enjoying the attention. It was quiet for a while. Magnus was confused, Alec didn't really look mad he just looked worried and maybe even a little confused. He was biting his lower lip and he kept squeezing his eyes shut as to emphasize how hard he was thinking.

"Are you mad at me Alexander?"

"No! What no, no, definitely no" Alec said whilst shaking his head, "I'm just a bit annoyed that I don't know who Izzy's going out with. I mean I totally sound like an over protective brother but she just seemed so… little today. You know what I mean?"

Magnus grabbed Alec into a tight embrace and mumbled into his ear "I know what you mean. And I understand that you're afraid that she'll get hurt but to be honest I think Iz can fight her own wars and come out a winner"

"Yeah, but she wasn't always that way you know. She's changed. She's a lot tougher nowadays"

Magnus grabbed Alec tighter; he seemed a little lost, like he didn't know what to do. And this didn't seem to be the usual confusion that hazed around Alec; this seemed to be something bigger, something harder to figure out, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not necessarily, I just miss the old Iz sometimes. She's different with you. When she's around you I see the old her sometimes. It's just so hard to explain; I mean she does such a good job making everything seem like she's just fine, perky, fun, and perfect. But I've known her since she was born and maybe no one else looks close enough but I see her. I see how she's getting shallower, like the Izzyness is draining from her…"

"Izzy is not shallow" Magnus stated.

"I know, maybe that was the wrong word to use but that's how it seems though, all those boys she used to date were copies of each other who didn't care for her and she didn't care for them either. She was just dating them to move on, make her life interesting"

"Hmm…" Magnus sighed "She's just going through a rough patch, give her some time okay, I know what I'm talking about"

"But you would tell me right?"

"Tell you what?"

"If she was dating a total asshole?"

"Of course I would Alec! Much credit you give me!" Magnus laughed.

"Okay, okay I'll take your word for it" Alec mumbled and smiled at Magnus, he threw himself back and lay on the bed with his hands behind his head "So what was that present you were talking about?"

"Oh so now you want to know" Magnus smirked and went around to his table. He grabbed the book he had wrapped in a bright pink paper and handed it to Alec, "Here"

"What is it?" Alec said curiously taking the package and examining it.

"Well I don't know, I guess you'll have to open it and see…" Magnus chuckled.

Alec carefully opened the present making sure not to break the paper and folded it neatly only then taking a look at the book. He instantly smiled and opened the book "Wow, how did you know I liked Charles Dickens?"

"Eh… I didn't actually, I knew you liked books and I was told this was a classic"

"It is" Alec smiled "It's really good"

"So you've already read it?" Magnus frowned a bit looking worried.

"Yeah but I've never actually owned a copy. But now I do" Alec kissed Magnus on the cheek "Thank you so much, but why did you get me a present"

"Look at the cover. On the inside" Magnus ordered.

Ales flipped through the pages and finally found the writing. He looked at it for a while and then turned to Magnus "You love me?"

Magnus only now realized that he had actually wrote that – or said that- it had just felt so natural, like it was meant to be said "Yes. Yes I do. Surely I've said it before"

Alec looked at him with his big blue eyes seeming to gather tears "Yeah, but you've never put it like this, so simply and plainly"

"Well now I have so now you know, for sure" Magnus smiled.

"I-I think I love you too" Alec stuttered.

"That's good Alexander" He said and pulled the boy closer so that he could kiss away his tears. "This is turning out to be the best one month anniversary ever"

Alec finally looked up at Magnus with a confused look on his face "Wait, it's our one month anniversary"

At that point Magnus let it go, he just laughed out loud and placed sweet kisses around Alec's face "You are terrible" Magnus kept kissing him and moving his way to Alec's jaw "But I still love you"

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! I really wish you review because reviews are like presents from Magnus ;D Tell me what you thought, honestly I want to know :D YOU'RE AWESOME!**

**Love Always-Alexandra**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: So thanks for the awesome reviews for the last chapter! Again I posted this chapter quite soon and I tried to read it through the best I could, since I'm only human there might be some mistakes but I still hope you enjoy!**

** The Song for this chapter is Pompeii by Bastille :D**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare… now let's get to the story

Chapter 21.

Alec's point of view

His heart was going to burst out of it's seems, it was inevitable. If he spent any more time with Magnus it was bound to happen. He was just too adorable and considerate, who would think of a one month anniversary…

Alec couldn't believe that Magnus had paid enough attention to get just the right present, how could have he known that a Tale of two cities was one of Alec's favorite books? Even though Magnus said that he didn't really pick it out Alec would probably cherish it and give Magnus the "Best Boyfriend ever" status.

He was on his way home right now but he couldn't stop playing the events of his _pleasant_ evening with Magnus in his head. Things had gotten a bit out of hand so to say. You see, after Magnus had attacked Alec with his lips and pushed him down on the bed, he hadn't seen any reason to pull away. He had just pulled him closer and laughed with ease.

_"You're getting so good at this" Magnus whispered in his ear._

_"Good at what?" Alec asked innocently._

_"Like you don't know" Magnus smirked and shut Alec up with a sweet long kiss. Alec found himself looking up at his gorgeous boyfriend with the most dazzling eyes and the most delicious lips he could think of. Magnus was hovering above him with one of his arms propped on the bed to hold him up, but to be honest Alec didn't think he'd mind if Magnus lay his body on top of him. He really wanted to feel Magnus' muscular arms around him; he wanted to know exactly what his abs felt like. He wanted to tangle his legs into Magnus' legs, he wanted to kiss his neck, kiss his arms, chest… and where the hell was this wreck of thought going?_

_Almost unconsciously he traced his arms along Magnus' back and then slowly slipped them under the hem of his shirt._

_Magnus quickly lifted his head up from the crook of Alec's neck where he had been busy kissing him to death. He looked down at Alec with wary eyes "What are you doing?"_

_"I-I don't know…really… it was more of a touch and go…thing?" Alec mumbled._

_"Well eh…do you want to keep going…?" Magnus left the question dangling in the air and watched as Alec lay there under him biting his lip anxiously._

_"Do we really have to put what we're doing here into a box?" Alec said whilst looking up at Magnus with his blue eyes pleading._

_"No… I just think we should have some guidelines as to how…far we're going?"_

_Alec looked up at Magnus' kind of serious face and only now realized exactly what he was saying "Oh no…Not that far" Alec said and blushed wildly. He felt so embarrassed right now, he saw very clearly now what this looked like, well he knew what it felt like too. His hands slipped down from Magnus' frame and dropped limply next to his sides "I'm sorry"_

_Magnus let out a laugh "Don't be sorry, I wasn't saying 'no' I was saying 'Are you sure?' "_

_"Oh, yes. I'm very sure that I want to touch you"_

_Magnus smirked at him "Oh dear yes, you're making that very clear"_

_Alec once again realized that everything he said Magnus was interpreting wrong or maybe he was just playing around with Alec. Either way he couldn't really tell because he was so influenced by Magnus' body now pressing against his. He let out a gasp and watched and Magnus' grin grew a bit wider. Finally Alec brought his hands back to the hem of Magnus' shirt and slipped his them under it. He felt Magnus' lean back and shoulders then dropping his fingertips down to his stomach, feeling the muscles under his fingers. He was so concentrated on Magnus' body that he hardly felt Magnus' long ring covered fingers slip under his shirt in return._

_"Mmm…" Magnus sighed "Are you sure you're not athletic darling? Because your body disagrees with that statement" _

_"Um… Yeah… I mean… yeah… I used to…eh… What are you…wow" Was all Alec was able to say, Magnus' fingers moved boldly across his heated skin and drew spiraling circles around it._

_"Well that doesn't really count as an answer" Magnus trailed off as he demanded Alec's lips to himself._

_"Eh… Um…Well it's a little hard to concentrate on an answer when you're doing that…"_

_"Is it?" Magnus said with sarcasm covering his bright smile, he rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on Alec's nose "I had no idea"_

Alec smiled to himself as he remembered how Magnus had grabbed him and pulled his shirt off and then done the same to his own shirt as well. He really had to fight to pay attention to the road since now he had seen Magnus completely shirtless and to be honest the image was quite more than…distracting. He tapped his finger on the steering wheel as he pulled up to their driveway. He parked the car and got out quickly. It was late so he was kind of annoyed to see a car parked next to the porch.

He made his way up the steps and the opened the door as quietly as possible. As he stepped in he noticed that there was music playing. He walked into the living room since it was the only place with light draining from it. He cautiously knocked on the door frame and cleared his throat.

His mother shot up right away. She was wearing a pale red shirt with suit pants but she did look very beautiful, even Alec could see that. She had a slight blush rise to her pale cheeks, Alec made a mental note to himself reminding him that he was very alike with his mother in certain ways.

"Hello Alec" Maryse tried out.

Alec was way too happy to even bother making a comment about Luke Garroway sitting on the couch next to his mother with a shy smile playing on his lips.

"Hi mom, hi…eh Luke" Alec mumbled.

"Hello" Luke said and got up. He held his hand out offering it to Alec. He slowly walked across the room and grabbed Luke's hand "Nice to meet you" Alec said and forced a smile. He wanted to try since Izzy seemed to think that Luke would be good for their mother. He wanted to at least give him a chance; everyone deserved a chance didn't they.

"So…" Alec said "I think…I'll just um…go… upstairs"

"No! No…" Maryse trailed off "Wouldn't you join us?" She pointed to the little coffee table "We've got tea" His mother really put all her power into those lake blue eyes of her and patted the arm chair opposite from the couch.

Alec hesitated for a moment looking at his mother and then to Luke who was now seated at the far end of the sofa, he quickly gave in though because he didn't really want to go to bed and if he went to his room he'd be bound to fall asleep.

"I suppose I could" Alec mumbled "for a little while at least"

Maryse nodded and gave him and encouraging smile as he sat down across from them squeezing the book Magnus had given him tightly in his arms. What was supposed to do now, make small talk? Not likely. He hardly knew Luke and even though he was willing to give the man a chance he never said he was going to make it easy.

"So Alec, what have you been up to today" Maryse was trying to make conversation.

Instantly Alec saw flashes of him and Magnus entwined together in a messy kiss and he had to fight hard not to blush "Oh nothing much really… just hanging out with some friends that's all"

Maryse smiled at him again "That's nice dear, I'm so glad you have good friends"

_'If only she knew' _Alec thought to himself while trying to figure out the scene. He saw a half empty wine bottle on the living room table with two empty glasses around it. His mother looked happy and relaxed which was new, and Luke looked like he was enjoying himself but seemed kind of anxious now that Alec had joined them. He wondered why. Surely he didn't come off as such a scary person. Although it did make him sort of happy to see that Luke was showing some sort of respect towards him.

"Do you know when Izzy's coming home?" Alec asked because he wanted to know and also because he wanted to stir the conversation in another direction.

"No she didn't say anything to me before she left" Maryse said while pouring Luke another glass of red wine. "Do you know who she's out with?"

"No" Alec said and tried to be polite and not stare at the wall opposite of him "I have no idea"

Maryse frowned but brightened up as Luke decided to put his two sense out there "I suppose she'll be just fine, she seems like a girl who can fend for herself"

"She does doesn't she!" Maryse almost exclaimed "She's my tough baby girl"

Alec couldn't help but hide a chuckle, his mother was obviously a bit… -eh maybe a bit was underestimating – tipsy. Yes she was tipsy indeed and she was saying things that she normally wouldn't. She hadn't called Izzy her baby girl…since well…since she was a baby.

Luke didn't seem to notice but Alec figured it was because he was probably just as equally tipsy as she was "So what have you two been up to?"

Alec studied both of their reactions very carefully, his mother seemed to stiffen a bit and her posture straightened. Luke just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her which made her ease up a bit "We've been talking"

"Talking about what?" Alec couldn't help but be nosy. He wanted to know exactly what was going on between the two of them. He wanted a clear yes or no answer.

Before he could ask the question that was burning in his throat he was interrupted by Luke "That's and interesting book you have there"

Alec felt a lump form in his throat, he definitely hadn't realized that keeping the book with him would form questions, "I…eh…yeah. I… It's one of my favorite books" Even though he'd only gotten it today he wasn't technically lying since he had read it before. He'd just never bought it that was all.

"Oh so you like to read?" Luke said with his eyes brightening up just a notch.

Alec looked at him with wary eyes but answered politely "Yes. I do enjoy reading very much"

"Yes, he's always been reading. Locking himself up in his room and being surrounded by books. That's my Alec for you" Maryse said brightly.

"I like to read too in fact…" Luke was about to say something but just at that moment Alec decided he had had enough of this game of charades so he just blurted his question out "Are you two dating, or just friends with benefits?" Alec had no idea where this bluntness had raised from but as he saw his mothers eyes widen in embarrassment he definitely regretted it a bit.

"Alexander Lightwood!" She screeched "How dare you say something like that?" She was looking at him with those eyes of hers that were ripping Alec's heart apart. He hadn't wanted to upset her, just to get the truth out of her.

"I'm sorry mom" He looked at her and then dragged his eyes across the couch to Luke "I'm sorry Mr. Garroway, I didn't mean to offend you, but I would like to know what's going on between you two" He said whilst pointing at them.

His mother still didn't take her eyes of him, she was becoming very unnerved and that bothered Alec. His mother was nothing if not perfectly composed.

"I think your son is right Maryse"

She seemed surprised that Luke had dared to interrupt her glaring at Alec but she turned her head towards him "You…think he's right?" She dissected the words carefully and never broke eye contact.

"Yes. I suppose he deserves to know about us dating. That is what we are doing now isn't it?"

"Y-Yes" Maryse stuttered. Okay now Alec was worried. She stuttered? That was not like his mother at all "I suppose it is" She said and finalized the subject.

"Well now that that's settled…" Alec mumbled under his breath.

"Alec" Maryse said with a commanding voice "Why don't you go and get yourself something to drink" It definitely wasn't a question.

**So, I definately hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I also hope that you review because really, what would I do without your reviews?**

**I'd also love to hear where you're hoping this story will go because I'm just saying...Anything could still happen. I'll leave you with that :D**

**Love Always-Alexandra**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hey Guys! Love, LOVE, Love the reviews! I know this chapter probably isn't what you were expecting since it's Izzy's point of view but I wanted to give you Sizzy fans something nice too so I hope you still like it and don't worry, I'll pick up the awkward situation of Luke, Maryse and Alec in the next chapter :D **

**Oh and also I forgot to thank Mads-hatter-15 in the last AN, she's been a wonderful source of inspiration and endless plot lines, so thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare but isn't she a nice lady for letting us borrow them?

Chapter 22.

Izzy's point of view

She walked to the bus stop with her red dress and heels. Every two steps she felt like her legs might fall from under her and let her crash to the ground. Now there's one thing you should know about Isabelle Lightwood; - She was a high heel mastermind. She could walk up and down central park in nine inch heels without no problems and blisters but tonight she felt as if she might fall on the ground any second.

There was something about the anxiousness building up in the pit of her stomach, something she had missed, she hadn't been so excited in god knows how long. Most of all she felt nervous though, and she had never really been nervous before, not because of a date anyway. I suppose it was because she hadn't expected Simon Lewis to be the one to make her feel again. She never once thought that his nerdy glasses, brown curls and silly smile could melt something cold and hard inside her.

She had built up walls and hid behind them for quite a while now, she knew who she blamed and she wasn't too proud of it. She wished she could have been stronger than this, stronger than the portrait of a happy girl she had forced herself to be.

Now finally she felt like she was getting a grip of her life again. The drinking, the infamous dating of boys and the always perky attitude was what she was known for lately. She knew what she was putting out there but she knew it didn't exactly resemble who she was behind those walls. When Simon had waltzed into her life she had felt like he could see through her like a crystal clear window. It scared the hell out of her to be honest because no one else had really noticed the act that she was playing. The change had been so small, so slight that it was very hard to see; even she herself sometimes confused the charade with her true feelings. But Simon couldn't be fooled, so she tried to make him stay away, she picked on him, she made everyone think that she despised him in every way possible, but it was really no use. Every time she talked to him alone, in private, she felt like he had known her forever. She wanted to talk to him all night long, she wanted to go to stupid comic book shops with him, she was even willing to play dungeons and dragons if that was what it took but she certainly didn't want to let him go.

So as she stepped out of the bus into the cool afternoon air she took a deep breath and sighed, but it was more of a content sight than anything. She took a few steady steps toward the restaurant she and Simon agreed to meet at.

As she turned the corner she could already see Simon standing there with his hands in his pockets looking more than nervous himself. That made Iz release the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She walked over to him and smiled brightly "Hey, how's my little nerd doing?"

Simon laughed and rolled his eyes "Just fine Barbie girl" They had this thing going on where they cleverly _"insulted"_ each other. It was funny really as long as she knew he didn't really mean what he said.

Suddenly Simon straightened his posture and gave Izzy a caring look "You look really beautiful tonight"

She looked at him standing there in the middle of the street not even trying to touch her, letting her have her space and still calling her beautiful. He looked sincere too, the only people who had ever called her _beautiful_ were her parents and Alec, I mean people had called her pretty, hot and even sexy but never just _beautiful._

"Thanks" She said while trying to hide a sweet smile, "You don't look to shabby yourself"

"Well I did try my best" Simon said with a steady laugh shaking through him, "So do you wanna go in or would you prefer that we stand here for the rest of the night?"

"Oh yeah ok" She said and was about to make her way inside the restaurant until Simon dashed in front of her blocking her way "Lewis! What the hell are you doing?"

Simon looked a bit blush and stared at her with a silly look "I- I was just gonna open the door for you…" He trailed off as her expression grew softer.

"Alrighty then, open it fast because I'm starving" She tried to cover her surprise with a dry laugh.

Simon stepped back as she walked through the door, he gently placed his hand onto her lower back and guided her to their table. Iz didn't really mind the contact because it felt so natural, like it was just supposed to be this way.

They chose a booth at the very back of the restaurant. The space was very beautiful; it had yellow and dark orange walls with the occasional glimpse of red velvet. There were candles all around the place making shadows appear at the oddest places. There were cute statues and other artifacts around the dining area to make it cozier. Really the place seemed like some kind of magical land where people would escape to when real life got too tough.

As they sat down she could feel the slight awkwardness of the situation dawn on her, this was different than any other time they had been together. This was a real date which made the whole situation somewhat more serious. It wasn't a spontaneous trip to get ice cream ending with a drinking game and possibly a secret kiss. It wasn't a big party with a lot of people with their eyes on her. No, this was a real date at a cute restaurant with a boy she didn't want to screw up with.

Simon looked just at puzzled. She kept sneaking glances at him above her menu but too often he caught her and they both forced their eyes away.

As the waiter appeared Simon placed his order which was chicken noodle soup and then he looked at Izzy with waiting eyes.

So did the waiter "Miss, do you know what you want to order?"

"Oh um… I think I'll have the soup as well"

"Alrighty then, I'll be back with your food in just a while" The waiter said and sauntered of looking bored as hell. Much for customer service…

To be honest Izzy didn't really like noodles or soup but she had been too busy staring at Simon so she hadn't gotten a chance to look at the menu. But that didn't really matter anyway; she was feeling too nervous to eat anyway.

"So…" Simon cleared his throat "How's your day been so far?"

"Pretty good actually, apart from the questioning I got from Alec"

"Alec questioned you?" Simon said with a wary look in his eyes, for some reason he seemed to feel like if Alec found out that they were dating, he would bash Simon's head against a brick wall… repeatedly. Surely Alec wasn't that protective over her, he's never bashed anyone's head against a brick wall before.

"It's nothing serious Simon" Izzy said reassuring him "The fact that I haven't told him about…us, has nothing to do with Alec supposedly not liking you, because believe me he really likes you. It's like you're his best friend really, trust me on this one. I haven't told him is because I don't want him to think that you're just _one of the boys_ I've gone out with"

"And I'm not just one of the boys you've gone out with?" Simon asked with a quiet voice.

"Of course you're not. Haven't you notice that yet, this is different than anything I've ever… I mean you're different than anyone I've ever been with. You actually make me genuinely happy… If that makes any sense?"

Simon smiled bashfully "I guess that's what I wanted to hear to be honest"

"I think..." Izzy shook her head and trailed off.

"What?" Simon asked.

Izzy shook her head "I don't want to start to talk about serious things right now… I want to have fun with you"

"Please?" Simon begged "Please talk to me Izzy, I know… I know you act like you don't care about serious stuff but I know you… better I'd like to think"

"Alright but this won't be easy to admit" She said looking at him with her wary brown eyes.

"It hardly ever is now is it?" Simon said following with a meek smile.

"I think that… I think that I need…you" Iz said while suddenly paying a lot of attention to the napkin nicely folded next to her utensils.

"That's not such a bad thing to admit" Simon stated shyly reaching across the table to take her hand.

She hesitated for just a moment but then decided that it couldn't do any harm so she took his hand and instantly felt better and warmer inside. Being with Simon was like an injection of positive energy. And the touch just made the effect a million times stronger.

Their server brought them their noodle soup and they ate in almost constant silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence it was a silence between two people who didn't need words to communicate.

"So how cool is it that your brother and Magnus are dating?" Simon said obviously trying to make conversation.

It made Izzy smile "It's awesome. The only thing that bothers me is that Alec hasn't told our mother that he's gay"

Simon nodded "I think that he has his reasons"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I know he has good reasons to be afraid of it, like for instance our…father never really tried to hide the fact that he openly hated gay people. So I think Alec assumes mom feels the same way and just hides it better. But I know that she's different and our father…well he just didn't deserve her or us" Suddenly she felt a bitter pang of hatred flame through her. Just the mention of her father made her remember the cruel betrayal that had taken her by surprise. She had sworn to herself that she would never be surprised like that again. Ever.

"Yeah that sounds familiar" Simon retorted "My dad ditched us when I was five"

"Oh god Simon, I'm so sorry… I had no idea" She felt awful for him now and maybe she felt a bit selfish too, because for some reason she felt more comfortable with Simon now that she knew that he had suffered too. Really it was a horrible way of thinking, she would never wish harm on anyone innocent but it just made her feel like he'd understand her better since he'd gone through a fairly similar situation.

"Oh that's okay Iz" He said and shrugged it off with a smile. He was quiet for a while but then brightened up again "Should we get some dessert?"

"Definitely!" Izzy almost exclaimed "_I love_ dessert"

Soon they had ordered bowls of ice cream and Izzy watched as Simon frowned at his portion.

"What's wrong now?"

"They put chocolate ice cream in my portion even though I asked them not to…"

"Yeah so what's the big problem, just be happy you got some extra ice cream"

"Yeah but I don't really like chocolate ice cream" Simon mumbled picking the chocolate chunks out of his portion.

"What! What kind of monster doesn't like chocolate?" Izzy screeched with a heavy laugh escaping her lungs. She was full on giggling and she felt Simon nudge her on the shin and complain "Hey! I never said I didn't like _chocolate_, I said I didn't like _chocolate ice cream!"_

They both laughed for a while until it was hard to force it down.

"So I take it you like chocolate?" Simon asked "And feel very strongly about it?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite delights" Izzy chimed.

"So…what else do you like?"

"Well… I like a lot of stuff… Like shoes for instance"

"Yeaah… Well what do you like about me? I mean you know, a girl like you… I mean that you're so pretty and normally you… I mean not you but like someone as beautiful as you wouldn't even look at me and I was just wondering as to why you decided to eh…-"

"Simon" Izzy said cutting him off "You're babbling"

"Oh. I suppose I am"

"And I do like you, and I like you because I can trust you. You make me laugh. You care for me. You're sweet and smart and keep me on my toes…. Also I might have referred to you as a sexy, sexy nerd…"

Simon blushed and looked down "Well, I suppose that's one way to describe me"

"Well what about you?"

"What about me?" Simon said.

"What do you like about me?" She asked carefully while playing with a loose strain of her dark hair.

Simon chuckled a bit and then looked up straight into her eyes; he looked so sincere and serious. He was knitting his eyebrows in a funny way and he squinted his eyes as if he was trying to see her better "Well" He said and took a thoughtful breath "I like the fact that you're determined. You know what you want and usually you get it. You fight for your family, you protect them the best you can. I _love_ the way that you smile, I love how it's not easy to figure you out. I love how you're not perfect and you know it and still have all the confidence in the world. I don't know… just all the _Izzyness_ in you I guess. All the little pieces that make up Izzy. That's it, that's what I love about you" Simon said never letting her gaze escape his studying eyes.

She could feel tears swell up in her eyes; this had to be about one of the most beautiful things anyone had ever said to her. She didn't know what to say. She was so overwhelmed and just trying to blink the tears away.

"Are you okay?" Simon said looking horribly terrified of saying something wrong "Did I say something?"

"Oh no" Izzy said sniffing a bit "I just… No one has ever said those things to me. Usually people just say that I have a good ass or something as classy as that" She said letting out a small humorless laugh.

"Well I was telling the truth so you better believe me" Simon said and grabbed her hand once again.

After lunch or dinner or whatever you'd like to call it, they went to the local park. They sat on a rusted bench near the duck pond. This was the same park they had found Jace and Clary at that evening she was trying to let Alec and Magnus have some alone time on their double not date. That was the night she had gotten drunk with Simon, that was the night that Jace had ran around the pond cursing the ducks for being _quote "Evil little bastards"_ and having Clary push him in the dingy water. That was the night she had helped Simon get over Miss. Turner. That was the night she had kissed Simon for the first time. Neither of them dared to admit that it had happened but Izzy remembered it quite clearly which was a surprise since she had more than a fair amount of alcohol that night. She remembered Simon being very shy and telling her that she didn't have to kiss him and her telling him to shut up and just go with it. She remembered how his lips felt, so soft and gentle; she remembered how she had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Then she had pulled away and felt so cold. Simon had pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her saying that she could have his jacket if she wanted it but she had declined the offer.

"What are you thinking of?" Simon asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I was just thinking of how Clary pushed Jace into the pond" She wasn't lying, not technically anyway.

"Yeaah that was pretty hilarious" Simon laughed and moved closer to the pond and chucked a piece of bread in for the ducks that eagerly came closer. Iz sat down next to him on the grass which made her feel overdressed since her red dress was more of a fine dining dress. But she liked the way Simon looked at her, she liked that he liked the dress on her.

"I have no idea why Jace hates ducks, they're such sweet little animals" Simon said looking up at her with a thoughtful look in his hazel eyes.

"I don't think anyone knows why Jace does the things he does" She moved a little closer to Simon "I think that's the beauty of being him, you know? Anyone never expects anything from him, except to do something unexpected"

Something just happened, it wasn't a big deal, nothing monumental but Simon pulled her closer and she leaned in. He was holding his hands around her frame as she had her back tightly pressed against his chest. They sat there and watched the ducks swim around occasionally chucking a piece of bread in to keep them interested. She could feel his chest rising and falling as he inhaled and exhaled. She was very aware of his closeness but didn't say anything. They sat there for what seemed like a minute but in reality was hours. They talked about silly things and serious things but mostly they were just quiet. She wanted to fall asleep in his arms right there in the middle of the park but didn't dare. Soon, too soon it was getting dark and Simon said that she should probably get going home because Alec would get worried if she didn't show up soon. Usually a comment like that would have pissed her off but she thought it was hilarious how Simon was afraid of Alec so she just nodded and they walked to the bus stop. Simon held her hand all the way there and hesitated to let go as they reached their destination.

"So, I guess its farewell my love" She said with a silly British accent trying to lighten the serious mood.

"I do believe it is" Simon said carrying on her accent.

She laughed and looked down not knowing what to do. She wanted to kiss him goodbye but they hadn't kissed since that drunken night. Simon ran his fingers up her arm and under her chin. She couldn't stand it anymore. She saw her bus in the distance wheeling towards the bus stop. It was like her time was running out so she just reached forward and took him by surprise. She placed her lips on his, rushing, she pushed forward and parted her lips just a bit. Simon took the hint fairly quick and leaned in and carried on the kiss. It was chaste and sweet but it made her feel like she was on top of the world. As they pulled apart she whispered "Goodnight Simon"

"Good night Iz" He said and placed a simple kiss on her cheek and watched her step into the bus.

**AN: Isn't Simon just so... cute! I love him and I loved writing this chapter so I hope you liked it too. I hope it gave you some insight to Izzy's mind and helped you understand her a little better.**

**I really wish you review and let me know what you think about Izzy's feelingas and generally the Sizzy in this story. I really do love every single one of your reviews and I try to answer all of them personally, so don't feel afraid to let me know what you think :D**

**Love Always-Alexandra **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hi Guys, So I hope you like this chapter since I know a lot of you have been waiting for Maryse to find out about Alec so here it goes!**

**Oh and also I know that there's been a problem with the character pairings not showing up right so I took Izzy and Simon's name out of the characters in this story but don't be afraid they won't go away, it's just a matter of Fanfic being evil and not liking me so yeah... I hope this story now shows up when you search Magnus X Alec :D**

**Enjoy**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassie Clare but I'm not sure if she intended to make them as awesome as they turned out to be.

Chapter 23.

Izzy's point of view

Izzy was feeling ecstatic, she was happy beyond reasonable measures. It was something she couldn't explain, something she remembered from the past but something she hadn't felt in a long time. She knew Simon was the reason she felt this way but she also knew that her happiness could be crushed with just a single word or an action by him. He could destroy her to pieces once again; she didn't want to go through that again. She would make sure that she wouldn't let him too close, although she wanted to share everything with him she knew it was wiser not to do so, at least then she'd be safe.

These were the thoughts running through her mind as she made her way across their front yard. They weren't exactly care free thoughts, no; they were more like "Beware" signs flashing in front of her eyes. It kinda annoyed her since all she wanted to be was happy, but something agonizing in the back of her mind wouldn't let her let go.

She opened the door carefully, trying not to make too much noise, since she knew she would probably get questioned by Alec and scolded by her mother for staying out so late.

She stepped inside and noticed that all the lights were on and there was laughter echoing from the living room. She walked across the hallway and peered in; she saw her mother and Luke Garroway sitting on their old but stylish couch and Alec crammed up on one of the uncomfortable armchairs opposite from the couch.

She cleared her throat "Hey"

Three pairs of eyes shot up at her "Hello Izzy" Her mother chimed in what was most definitely her tipsy voice "Did you have a nice date?"

Then Alec turned to face her from his chair, he had this agonizing look on his face "Yeah Iz, did you have a nice date?"

"Um… Yeah, it was pretty fun actually" She shifted her weight from one foot to another "I had some chicken noodle soup" She felt the need to add.

"Well that's nice dear, why don't you come and sit down with us. We're having such a great time"

"Yeah Iz" Alec hissed through his teeth so only she could hear _"We're having such a great time"_

She let out a dry laugh and sat down on the chair next to her brother. She could feel the tension in the room was thick enough to slice with a knife but her mother seemed to be absolutely clueless due to the fact.

"So what have you been up to?" She smiled.

"We've been talking about literature" Luke said and smiled right back at her, she made a mental note to ask him where he got his teeth cleaned or what toothpaste he used because his teeth were to die for. So white.

She glanced over to Alec and saw that he was clenching a book closely to his chest and biting his bottom lip, like he always did when he was nervous. I mean she got the fact that he wasn't exactly happy about Luke and Maryse but geez he could try to chill a bit.

Their mom and Luke fell right back into conversation and that gave Izzy the opportunity to talk to Alec for a bit, "I'm sorry you had to deal with them two alone"

Alec sighed "I'm fine, look I just need to get out of here because Luke keeps asking me questions about my book and I can't dodge them anymore" Alec looked like a deer caught in the headlights, his face was pale white with a constant blush, his eyes were aware and wide and he looked like he was having an awful time.

"Why don't you want to talk about books, I figured that was the one thing you would always like to talk about. If this is about Luke, you should know he seems like a really genuinely nice…"

"It's not Luke!" Alec was doing that awkward whisper yelling thing "It's this particular book I don't want to talk about"

Iz smiled at him with an idiotic grin. She leaned closer and made sure no one heard her "Is it a dirty book?"

Alec gave her an awfully hurt look and crossed his arms.

"Hey, now that your Maggie's boyfriend I wouldn't put it past you to read something…eh interesting"

Alec quickly gave her one of his death stares and hushed her "Are you crazy or what? Don't say that around them. They could hear"

"Oh relax Alec, they won't hear a thing. Look at them, they've drained a bottle of wine and are laughing at stupid stories"

Alec shrugged his shoulders but didn't lose the tension in his posture "Maybe"

"Hey, why don't you wanna talk about that book anyway. What is it about?"

"It's a Tale of Two Cities and Magnus gave it to me"

"I didn't know he was into books" She said whilst raising her eyebrow.

"He's not. It's my one month anniversary gift" Alec said.

He said it with such pride and gloating that Izzy didn't even know what to do. She thought it was unbearably cute but on the other hand, a one month anniversary gift from Magnus. When the hell did he become a mushy romantic? It was hilarious and even though she tried to keep a straight face she let out a small burst of laugh.

Instantly she caught everyone's attention in the room. She felt a bit guilty for bringing attention on Alec since he so obviously wasn't keen on it, but come on, a one month anniversary gift from Magnus Bane… That's really something.

"What's so funny Isabelle?" Maryse asked with a delighted smile.

"Eh…" Alec was looking at her with terrified eyes, as if she was going to expose his secret to the whole world "…I was just thinking of something funny that happened the other day"

Luke seemed a bit confused and cocked his head to the side as Maryse gently put her empty wine glass on the table "What was so funny?"

"Um…Well you see…" She couldn't think of anything relatively close to funny until the image of Jace struggling in a duck pond came to her mind "…Well there's this guy named Jace and he's terrified of ducks… And well his girlfriend pushed him into a duck pond the other day… And I was just thinking about how funny it was"

Maryse cringed a bit and then shook her head "You shouldn't laugh at other people's misfortune"

"It wasn't misfortune, it was a duck pond" Iz said while looking away, her mother could be such a hypocrite sometimes. How many times had Iz cheered her up by telling her how ugly the women her father was currently dating were… How many times had she laughed at his misfortune? Numerous times would be the correct answer.

She was yanked out of her annoyed thoughts as she saw Luke leaning closer to her and Alec "Hey could I take a look at that book you have?" He asked the question was obviously directed at Alec.

Alec frowned and held the book closer to himself. Luke was obviously just trying to make conversation and forget the uptight mood but unknowingly he was just making things worse.

"Eh…I don't think…" Alec was trying to mumble out an answer but couldn't deliver so she had to jump in and try to save his ass once again.

"Oh no, actually Alec said that I could look at it first" She said with a bubbly smile and yanked the book out of Alec's hands that were holding on to it for dear life.

"Yeah" Alec seemed to recover from his temporary coma and looked alive "I promised her… And you know how Izzy gets when she doesn't get something she was promised" He tried an awkward laugh.

Luke just smiled obviously noticing how odd the situation was and just nodded "Are you interested in books also Isabelle?"

"Oh yes, and you can call me Izzy" She put on one of those plastic smiles that could hide any emotion.

Maryse looked at her with approving eyes, after all she was making small talk and being friendly, it was more than Alec was doing anyway.

"Do you have a favorite book?" Luke asked and took a sip of his dangerously emptying wine glass.

"Eh… Yeah… I don't think I can pick a favorite, there's just too many" She smiled now for real, she was successfully avoiding difficult answers that could potentially make her look like an idiot. How fun was that!

"I know the feeling; it's like asking a mother to pick a favorite I suppose"

"Well put Luke" Maryse said and placed her hand on top of his.

Alec sneaked a glance at her and cringed; he looked like a little kid watching Cinderella and making icky faces as the prince and princess kissed, like he was terrified of girl bacteria or something.

"What?" Izzy whispered at him "Don't you think it's cute, she totally likes him"

"I don't think _cute_ was the first word to come to my mind" He hissed back.

The evening carried on slowly but surely. After all Maryse would be bound to send Luke home after midnight, that was what Iz was hoping for anyway, no matter how nice this Garroway guy was she was feeling drained… So tired she would probably open the door to her room walk across the floor and fall right on the bed and pass out.

Alec looked equally tired, except that his eyes were lined with suspicion and the way he was still over protectively watching Maryse and Luke was overly adorable.

"Alec dear" Maryse said "Would you mind getting us another bottle of wine from the kitchen, this one seems to have come to an end" She smiled at Alec with those pale blue eyes of her and Izzy knew he wouldn't resist. Just as she had predicted Alec got up and even smiled at her "Of course mom, red or white?"

"Red" Maryse said with a grateful look in her mildly intoxicated eyes.

As Alec left the room no one said a word. The atmosphere was still very uncomfortable but it was obvious that neither Luke nor Maryse cared about that. They looked overjoyed actually. It made her think about things. What if this thing with Luke grew more serious? Would he move in with them? Would he ask Maryse to marry him? Would he start acting all fatherly with Alec and her?

She seemed to be deep in thoughts tonight. It was as if every spare second she was slipping into an unconscious thinking mode where all her wildest thoughts ran free. She could feel her lips pull into a slight frown as she thought about her mother getting married again. The first one hadn't worked, not even close; it only ended up hurting her and making it easier for her lying scumbag father to cheat on Maryse. She felt as if she had lost faith in the constitution of marriage… It was only a piece of paper to most people, a document saying that two people belonged to each other but how does that work if both of them aren't committed to the agreement? Obviously it doesn't. Then you get a divorce. You shouldn't do something that is so easily undoable. It just seemed crazy to her.

"Isabelle…eh Izzy, may I take a look at that book now?"

She quickly recovered from her thoughts and started to mumble something "Eh…I'm not… um…done…yet…very….very, very… interesting…"

"Oh Izzy don't be ridiculous, you've had that book for a while now and you haven't even looked at one single page. Just let Luke take a look at it" It wasn't a question it was an order.

"But mom I'm not done-"

"No buts Izzy, give him the book, it's not as if he's going to break it, he works with books for god's sake"

"Alright then" She said and handed the book to Luke while studying the man with wary eyes. All she could do was hope he didn't look at the inscription. She was praying that he wouldn't look at it. Or if he did she was hoping he wouldn't say anything.

A while passed as Luke flipped through the pages and sighed approvingly, apparently the book was good. Then he flipped open the page with the inscription on it. Her heart skipped a beat… or two. She could feel her palms getting sweaty and feel her heart pounding in her chest. She felt cold shivers run through her body as she waited for him to close the book. Luke seemed to be reading the inscription but then suddenly closed the book and handed it back to her.

She felt a huge wave of relief rush over her as she had the book safely back in her arms. She didn't want to be the one responsible for Alec's mental breakdown if Maryse found out before he was ready to tell her.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly fine, "What did you think of the book?" Maryse asked Luke with a proud smile on her face.

"It's a classic" Luke said and nodded seemingly approving the book, "A Tale Of Two Cities"

"Yes, my Alexander always picks out the loveliest books" Maryse chimed.

That's when Izzy's alarm bells went on, she watched it happen. Almost as if it was happening in slow motion, Luke's mouth opened and Maryse smiled waiting for a complement. Iz felt her hands gripping on to the chair and hoping for the best she closed her eyes for just a second, but only to hear Luke's cheery voice say "Oh no, his boyfriend picked it out for him, he's so lucky to have such a nice young man as his boyfriend"

That's when she had to open her eyes. She could feel all the blood rush out from her face and make her as pale as a ghost. She watched as Maryse's expression changed from second to second.

First she blinked a few times, then she smiled a questioning smile and shook her head "That's ridiculous Alec's not… Are you trying to tell me…? I mean you're saying that my son, my _son_ – _Alec_, you're trying to tell me that he's gay?"

She burst into laughter and Izzy didn't know what to do "Oh that's funny Luke, you can definitely make me laugh I'm telling you…" Her laughter drifted away as Luke's face stayed the same and he didn't join her laughter. The she looked at Iz.

She could feel her mother's eyes peering at her with an expression that said _"HELP ME!"_

"Isabelle?" She said with a sweet voice "W-What is he talking about"

"Mom… please don't get upset…" She tried to calm Maryse down because she saw that familiar flame of anger rising from her eyes. Her mouth twitched a bit as her smile melted away. She gave Luke a steely look and then turned to Izzy. Her eyes were darted at the book in her hands so she cradled it closer to her body.

"Isabelle, give me the book" Maryse ordered "Now"

"Mom please you should wait for Alec to come and…-"

"Give me the book now!" Her mother snapped and made Iz move possibly quicker that she ever had in her life.

As soon as the book was in Maryse's hands She watched as her mother flipped through the pages until she stopped and looked down at the inscription.

_"Happy one month anniversary?" _She said with a squeaky voice "This has been going on for one month and nobody has told me?"

"Mom, please don't get upset" It was all Izzy could manage to say "Please…You know how Alec is…"

"Don't get upset? Don't get upset?" Maryse's voice was rising with each question "You're telling me not to get upset when I don't know these things about _my son_ and the freaking bookstore guy knows more about him than I do!"

Luke looked at Maryse with confused eyes "Y-You didn't know?"

"Well what does it look like!" Maryse screeched at him. She was going a bit overboard and Luke to be honest looked a bit scared which was no surprise to Izzy. Their mother could be freaking scary when she wanted to.

"Did you know about this Iz?" She was faced with her mother's cold voice and steely eyes "Huh? Tell me! Did you know about this?

Just then Alec chose to walk in the room holding up a bottle of red wine. He stopped in his tracks as soon as Maryse fixed her eyes on him. He knew. He knew it right away. Izzy could see it in his baby blue eyes. She could see how he froze from sheer fear and by the looks of their mother he did have something to be afraid of.

Maryse stood up and held up the book "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you'd better explain this to me right away or so help me god…"

**AN: Okay so I really hope you liked this chapter because it was really hard for me to write and I hope it was worth the effort. So let me know what you thought about all the awkwardness and how Maryse reacted. Don't be afraid to leave a review because they're almost as good as talking about books with Luke :D**

**Love Always, Alexandra**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Okay so thanks to the many new followers I hope you enjoy this story. This chapter was particulary hard for me to write because I really do love both Alec and Maryse as characters and I hope I did them justice. So here you go, enjoy!**

**Oh and the song Magnus is listening to is You Give Me Something by James Morrison :D**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare but the feels this chapter might cause are all on me.

Chapter 24.

Magnus' point of view

Magnus had his favorite electric blue pajamas on. He was lying on his bed and going through some old fashion magazines and scrutinizing some of the craziest trends. He shook his head as he saw a huge polka dot dress with absolutely no waistline wrapped around a model shaped like a toothpick.

He was playing an old James Morrison song and daydreaming about Alec and his blue eyes as he heard a car pull up on their driveway. He sighed as he thought about one of his father's women stumbling down the hallways in the middle of the night and then dismissed his thoughts and went back to something more pleasant – Alec.

Speaking of which, he saw a pair of the cutest shorts ever that would fit Alec perfectly. They were grayish too so he figured Alec wouldn't object to the idea.

A loud banging noise made him sit up straight on the edge of his bed and look around. It was coming from downstairs. Maybe his father wasn't home and some woman was out there in the chilly night air waiting for someone to let her in. Magnus shook his head and got up and stretched his limbs as he made his way downstairs wrapped in silk robe that matched his pajama pants.

He flicked the lights on and walked to the door. He put on his best "I don't really like you, but I'm pretending" look and opened the door.

As soon as the light coming from inside the house hit Alec's face Magnus' forced expression turned into a wide smile, but then he saw what Alec looked like. He was shaking and not from the cold. His eyes wouldn't stop looking around; it was like he was paranoid. Magnus had never seen him like this he looked distort. His hair was a mess, like he had been pulling on it. His hands were in tight fists hanging on his sides. His bottom lip was bleeding a bit. At first he thought that someone had hit Alec but then he saw the boy biting into the small but very bloody cut and realized he had bitten down on his lip to avoid crying. Magnus looked up at Alec's eyes and noticed his wet cheeks and the tears rolling down them, falling on his shirt and bare skin. He looked like what you would call a mess. He was only wearing his T-shirt and jeans from earlier today. It was four hours since they said goodbye and Alec had left. What had happened?

"Alec?" He said carefully and reached up to cup his cheek but Alec flinched away. Magnus took a sharp breath and thought 'oh bloody fucking hell, this can't be good'

"Alec, are you alright?" He tried again with a softer tone and stepped out closer to him.

"No" It was a small whisper that escaped Alec's lips as he shivered and tried to breathe which obviously wasn't going too good since he looked like he might hyperventilate.

**Alec's point of view**

He just stood there. He didn't look around. He just saw everything. He saw Luke still sitting on the couch looking terribly embarrassed. He saw Izzy turn to look at him with eyes full of apologies. Then came the worst of all; he saw Maryse, she had her other hand on her hip and the other one was holding his book up in the air. He saw her face that was twisted in an ugly grimace and he saw her lips move but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He was gripping on to the wine bottle in his hands for dear life and didn't dare to open his mouth. It was like he was paralyzed. He knew this was coming, he knew she'd find out someday, he knew he'd have to deal with it someday, but someday seemed so far away still yesterday. His hands started to shake and he was afraid that the bottle may slip from his hands. It's not that he would really care but Maryse looked really angry and he thought that a broken wine bottle on the floor wouldn't make her a lot happier. It all happened so fast.

He could hear he scream something that resembled the words_ "Why isn't he saying anything!"_ and _"What the hell is wrong with him, open your mouth Alec and don't just stand there!"_

She said something else too but then Luke got up and tried to place his arms around Maryse in which looked like a comforting way but instead of accepting the comfort she started yelling at him. She even did that horridly annoying poking in the chest thing. Luke didn't even once raise his voice, he just looked at her and said something in a calm voice and the left, but not before giving Izzy and Alec a sweet apologetic look. Izzy shrugged and Alec, he didn't do anything. He just stood there. I guess this was one of those experiences where you felt like your soul, your thoughts were floating above your body and you were just looking down at yourself and watching the show. Hoping that whoever did the plotline didn't decide to kill your character off.

He saw Maryse walk out after Luke, he heard her yell something at him and the walk back inside whilst slamming the door shut so hard that he was sure the whole of Mooncross bay heard it.

He watched as Izzy flinched at the loud noise and then quickly tiptoed next to him. She looped her arm around him and whispered something that he only realized later "I'm right here Alec" She had gently said and then just looked down at the floor.

"My office. Right now!" Was the only thing Maryse hissed through her teeth as she sauntered up the stairs in a burst of anger. She looked so angry that Alec was afraid to move. He could feel the blood in his body freeze, he could feel his heart beating so fast that he was afraid that it would run out of energy and stop all at once.

How could she possibly be so mad? It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all, it wasn't like he had chosen this, and it wasn't like he was doing it to make her mad. He couldn't help the fact that he liked men; he couldn't and wouldn't change the fact that he loved Magnus.

Something about Maryse holding his precious book filled with good memories and feelings made him feel very blue and lonely. All the while he noticed that Izzy had helped him upstairs and guided him to Maryse's office door. She looked at him and frowned a bit, she looked like she was holding back tears. Only then he noticed that he himself had been biting down on his lip to keep his eyes from watering. He suddenly tasted the bitter flavor of blood in his mouth and it woke him up from his hazy like state. Suddenly he was so aware of his situation. He would have to walk into Maryse's office and deal with this _right now_. It wasn't someday, it wasn't tomorrow, it wasn't in a few hours or minutes, it was right now. He noticed how scared he was but somehow managed to push it aside for a while. He took a sharp breath and looked at Izzy.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" She asked.

"No, I- I need to… I just I need…" He mumbled.

"Okay, I- I think I understand what you mean" She said and turned away.

"Alec?" He heard her call out for him just before he turned the doorknob, "I love you" She said and hugged him from behind and pressed her face against his back and just held him for a second. It was like she was willingly surrendering all her strength and giving it to him selflessly. Right there and then it was Izzy who was holding him together.

"I love you too" He said as he opened the door and stepped in. Maryse was pacing on the cherry hardwood floor. Her high heels were clicking against it making the atmosphere even tenser. She had her hand pressed against her forehead and she was mumbling something under her breath. She seemed to have calmed down a bit since downstairs but Alec knew that wasn't necessarily a good thing. If she had calmed down it meant that she had formed a game plan. Alec couldn't help but wonder what she would say. He just wished she would say it already, say whatever was what she felt and get this over with. He didn't need her to tell him that she was embarrassed of him; he didn't need her to tell him how disgusting he thought she was. It was all written on her face and the way her body tensed up as Alec cleared his throat.

"Alexander" She said plainly and just then he changed his mind. He wanted Izzy here; he didn't want to do this alone. Izzy was strong, she knew how to deal with this, she knew how to deal with their mother. He didn't have a clue.

"I- I don't know what I have done wrong" She looked him up and down. She crossed her arms at first and then opened them and let the fall, then she cocked her head to the side and said with her voice breaking "What did I do to deserve this? Why are you doing this to me?" She sounded so terribly sad and angry. Her voice was breaking down badly and he could see her lower lip quiver a bit as she spoke.

"This is exactly why" Alec managed to say with a voice as thin as air "I knew you would react this way" He shook his head and looked down.

"Look at me Alexander" She ordered and as Alec looked up he saw her steely cold eyes watering.

"Don't you think if you had told me yourself then I wouldn't have reacted like this? Huh? Don't you think that if you…" She trailed off and shook her head.

"So you're upset that other people know then. I guess that's reasonable, you know considering that you couldn't do any damage control. Because god forbid that you, Maryse Lightwood have a gay son. Dear god what will the neighbors say!" Alec raised his voice because honestly he was getting mad now. She was so terribly embarrassed that she was mad at him for telling other people. What, did it ruin her image? _'Well fuck that'_ Alec thought and crossed his arms.

"You think _that's_ why I'm upset?!"

"Well that or the fact that I'm gay" Alec said plainly looking away again.

"Are you out of your mind!" Maryse screeched at him "How can you say that?!"

"It's easy, I just open my mouth and I do"

Maryse looked flabbergasted, she looked like she had just been punched in the gut "You stop with that attitude young man or so help me god…"

"I find it funny how you're asking god to help you all the time. So what is it that you will do to me if I don't stop, will you try to exorcise me or something?" Really he knew he was crossing the line but he couldn't help it. He had thought about this day so many times and in so many different scenarios. He had thought about how he wanted to calmly explain everything to her, maybe make her understand, when he was ready. But this little confrontation was going nowhere close to what he had imagined it to go, it was taking a detour far away from course.

"Alec!" She exclaimed now looking a bit desperate "Please try to understand that I'm not angry at you for being gay… I just don't understand why you didn't tell me about it first before announcing it to the whole town"

"It's none of your business who I tell!"

"Well I would have liked to know that my son is dating, let alone dating Magnus Bane!"

"What's wrong with Magnus then? You don't get to say anything about him!" Alec was furious now; he saw red at the mention of Magnus' name. No one said anything about him, especially his mother, not at this situation.

"Alec for god's sake! Haven't you got a clue? Don't you know whose son he is!?" Maryse yelled in complete disbelief.

"I don't care! He has nothing to do with this". Alec stated. He was done talking about Magnus. Maryse didn't get to say his name in that kind of tone, she had no right, regardless of whose son he was, which in hindsight Alec didn't know.

"Fine, if you want to be like that then… Although it shouldn't be a surprise to me now should it. You don't tell me anything. How could you not tell me something this important? How?!"

"Because it's my life mom! It's my issue to deal with; it has nothing to do with you! It has nothing to do with you or dad!" Alec let it slip.

"Dad? Who said anything about your father?" Maryse spat out, "Please don't tell me you told him Alec" Now She looked sorry.

"No" he said and looked down remembering all the things his father said back when he was young, all the things that were the main cause to why he was so shy about who he was, why he felt so afraid to let people know how he felt. Why he hid for so many years, why he was yelling at his mother right now. It all went down to back when his father was around. He had always seen his parents as a united front that felt the same way. He had never learned to separate his father's feelings from his mother's feelings so that was why he was so afraid to tell her in the first place. That was why he felt like he was betrayed by her just because she was saying that it was alright for him to be gay as long as he told her about it. It was like all the hiding, all the nights spent worrying about how she would react were for nothing. He was pissed beyond reason. It was ironic really.

The last thing he remembered was him getting in his car and driving to Magnus' house hoping not to drive off the road because he really couldn't see anything beyond the tears. He remembered Maryse yelling after him begging him to stay, he remembered Izzy running all the way to the drive way screaming his name.

He remembered arriving at Magnus' house, the smile Magnus gave him the way his expression changed as he saw him. He saw Magnus reach out for him but he flinched away. He couldn't let him do that. He was too scared. All the things from the past came tumbling down his body. He begun to sob right there on Magnus' porch.

"They are _dirty _people" _He_ used to say.

"They _don't deserve to live and breathe_ the same air" _He_ used to say.

"They are _disgusting_" _He_ used to say.

He didn't realize that he had said the sentences out loud until Magnus asked "Who, who used to say that?"

Alec looked up at Magnus' eyes that were offering all the comfort and love in the world "M-My f-father"

"It's okay baby, come on inside and let's, let's figure this out…Tell me what happened" Magnus said and pulled Alec in the house and shut the door behind him. It was final in some way; the door shutting behind them. Alec felt as if the cold reality was far behind and he was safe and sound here.

He was ushered up to Magnus' bedroom and seated on his bed. He was brought a cup of tea and some cookies. Magnus sat right next to him and wiped the tears of his face with the sleeve of his robe.

"It's okay Alec"

"No, no it's not" He said and burst out into another round of sobs "I just left her there. She was yelling at me and I-I just couldn't take it anymore"

"Who was yelling at you, your mother?"

"Y-Yes" Alec said trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sure she was just a bit shocked. I mean you don't look terribly stereotypically gay" Magnus tried to lighten the mood but Alec wouldn't budge. He felt awful.

"Magnus?" He said in a panicky voice "You have to help me, I don't know what to do… I- I don't know what to do" He cried out the words, he was begging for help. He felt so stupid, like if the answer was dangling right in front of him he couldn't see it.

"Of course I'll help you honey. I'll tell you what, first I'm going to call Izzy and tell her that you're staying the night so you can calm down a bit and tomorrow we talk to your mom together okay? How does that sound?"

Alec was tempted to argue and say that it would never work, but at this point he was so tired and exhausted that he was willing to do whatever Magnus suggested.

"Alright" He said and looked down.

"Hey, look at me" Magnus said and raised Alec's chin and looked him right in the eye, "I personally promise to you that everything will be just fine"

Alec nodded but Magnus wasn't happy with the answer so he looked at Alec and said "I love you Alexander Lightwood and you better not forget that I will do whatever it takes to make you feel better"

"Okay" Alec mumbled.

_"Okay?"_ Magnus asked with a sarcastic voice, "I'm sure you can do better than _'Okay'"_

"I love you Magnus"

"Now that's more like it" Magnus mumbled and kissed Alec on the cheek.

**AN: Alrighty then. Alec is officially out of the closet. Hope you liked how this worked out, don't worry about Alec and Maryse's argument too much. I promise that will work out. I would really like you to review especially this chapter because I was really nervous writing this because I wanted it to be just right, so Reviews are like listening to James Morrison with Magnus if that makes any sense :D**

**LOVE ALWAYS, ALEXANDRA**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the late post I've been traveling so I've been kinda busy but I managed to write this chap so I hope you enjoy it! And thanks again to Mads Hatter because her help is always wildly appreciated.**

**Also the song for this chapter is Sinéad by Within Temptation :D**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare and I'm honestly running out of clever things to write behind this note.

Chapter 25.

Izzy's point of view

She saw Alec storm out of Maryse's office. She had been listening to their conversation and cringing every time one of them raised their voice. She could hear Alec getting defensive which she had hoped he wouldn't do. That was the first mistake to make with Maryse. Izzy had learned that the hard way. Those countless arguments and fights they had had when they still lived in New York. Her god damned dad brought out the worse in Maryse. She always grew cold and hard around him and that pissed Izzy off. So when she saw Alec walking –or should I say running- away from her office all she wanted to do was confront her and tell her what a horrible job she had done, but then again that wasn't entirely true either.

"Alec!" She exclaimed hoping to catch his attention but he just kept walking on. "Alec wait on!" She started walking after him in which point Alec started running and to be fair Iz was still wearing her red heels so she did the best she could but catching up to him was impossible. She heard Maryse come sauntering out of her office and yelling after him as well "Alexander! Alexander Lightwood don't you dare walk out one me! Don't you dare!"

"Shut up mom!" Izzy screamed at her, she was immensely angry right now. She turned around in one swift movement and almost had Maryse knock into her "What did you just say to me Isabelle?"

"I told you to shut up before you make things any worse" She hissed through her teeth.

"What? You think this is my entire fault? It's your brother who's the one who's been keeping secrets" Maryse said with an almost hurt look on her face.

"You can't really blame him for not wanting to tell you because god knows you're so open to new ideas"

"What is this with everyone thinking I'm such a closed minded person? I don't care that he's gay, he's still my son Isabelle and I love him. I'm just hurt he didn't trust me enough to tell me" Maryse said with the most sincere look in her eyes in a long time.

Izzy looked her up straight in the eyes without blinking once, "Well maybe you should go after him and tell him that without any other nonsense crap included"

Maryse looked at her with confused eyes at first but the ran her hand through her dark hair and composed herself "Yes of course"

Izzy didn't wait around for her to follow but instead kicked her shoes off and started running as fast as she could. She almost tripped down the stairs as he saw the front door slam closed but she picked up her pace and sprinted out the door after Alec.

"Alec! Wait, let's talk it over okay?!"

It made no difference what she said because Alec was already getting in his car and speeding away. She tried to run after him but who are we kidding here, she was running on gravel and her feet were already covered with cuts and bruises, she couldn't reach him so all that was left to do was to collapse and try to yell after him "Alec please don't go!"

"He left?" She heard Maryse from the distance.

"Yeah" She was taking in shallow breaths after the run, Iz had to admit she wasn't really in the best shape right now "He left"

"Well where is he going?" Maryse asked her in an almost annoyed tone, like she was allowed to be annoyed.

"Oh I don't know, maybe anywhere else but here" She said with the most bitter voice she had let escape her mouth in such a long time, she almost thought she didn't know how to sound like that anymore but here it was back again.

"Stop it Isabelle. Please just stop it. I know I messed this up, okay? I know I… God, I don't know what I'm doing anymore" Maryse collapsed next to Izzy on the gravel. She gave her mother a questioning look and beckoned for her to continue "You've both grown up so much and… you're not little children who need my advice anymore, you just go about your lives and I'm left all alone wondering if you remember me anymore"

She almost felt sorry for her mom, I guess this was her middle life crisis or something but the truth was that she couldn't bring herself to fully understand her, she was always going to be a mother, and who else did Alec and her have to go to?

"You're crazy mom" She huffed "you're the only thing we have besides each other. Because we all know that dad isn't coming back, we know he doesn't care. You are the only thing that we have in this world and honestly you should be happy for Alec because he found someone that cares for him in the same way that everyone deserves to be cared about"

"I am happy for him" Maryse said while looking down at the ground.

"Yeah really? You sound so freaking convincing"

"Oh Isabelle, I just don't want him to get hurt like I did" Maryse smiled a meek smile and looked at the direction Alec had left.

"Well I can tell you with most certainty that Magnus Bane is an honorable person and wouldn't hurt Alec. Never, ever , ever"

"Well then he doesn't take after his father" Maryse took a deep breath "I certainly hope he doesn't"

**Alec's point of view**

_It was one of those mornings; when you wake up and you experience this one split second of peace and then it all comes crashing down on you. All the shit you've blissfully forgotten while asleep. He opened his eyes to see a small white ball of fur cradled next to him. He sat up and took a look around. He was alone in Magnus' bedroom. To be honest this wasn't exactly the feeling he had imagined he would have waking up in Magnus' bedroom for the first time._

_"Magnus?" He called out._

_"Yes dear?" He heard a muffled voice answer him._

_"Where are you?" Alec croaked still half asleep._

_"In the washroom dear"_

_In a sleepy haze Alec got out of bed and noticed that he was wearing canary yellow pajama pants –so not his color- and walked over to the washroom door._

_He knocked on it carefully and yawned. "Magnus, can I come in?"_

_"Yes of course do come in" He heard his voice answer and he could swear that Magnus was wearing that crooked cat smile._

_He pushed the door open and listened to it creak before he looked inside. If he had been asleep, it was all washed away the instant he walked in the glamorous bath suite or whatever the hell this place was. There was a double sink filled with bottles of god knows what and scented candles and whatnot. There was a huge glass walled shower and even something that appeared to be a sauna of some kind. There was a heavy scent of lemon in the room and as Alec peered to the far end corner of the room his jaw dropped open._

_There was a huge bath tub filled to the top with bubbles and in the middle of all that he saw Magnus in all his glory leaning against the edge of the tub and smiling at him. Well to be honest not in all his glory because all his eh…private parts were covered strategically with bubbles. How the hell could he manage to look this perfect?_

_"Well hello to you too dear", Magnus said and grabbed a bottle of shampoo and then shook it and ended up throwing it across the room snapping Alec out of his "Goshies Magnus is so hot" daze._

_"Oh yeah what, I was just um… I was just…"_

_"Admiring my physique?" Magnus said while beckoning Alec to come closer._

_"I guess that's one way to put it" Alec said and swallowed loudly._

_"Oh come on now darling don't be shy" That god damn bastard was doing that crooked smile thin again "We wouldn't want to miss out on anything now would we?"_

_"Okay let's take a step back now sweetie" Alec said and cleared his throat "I need to think straight and you're well… not helping"_

_"Fine then" Magnus said and got up and looked at Alec "I reckon I should get dressed then, be less distractive you know"_

_Alec didn't know he was in full on shock I mean; it's not as if he hadn't imagined Magnus naked. To be honest half of Mooncross bay probably had but he looked so much better than he could have ever imagined. The tawny skin just continued to look as amazing as always and god those muscles... He wasn't going into details just because he figured his head would probably you know…explode but let's just say that he was definitely not hard on the eyes._

_Magnus ever so casually walked across the room and grabbed his robe that was hanging on the doorknob "Are you going to stand there with your jaw hanging open or are you going to come downstairs with me for some breakfast?"_

_"Eh…" Was all Alec managed to mumble._

_"Oh come on it's not like you've never seen a guy naked before" Magnus said with a silly voice and looked at him while rolling his eyes._

_"Actually…" He mumbled and looked at Magnus with the most bashful look he could manage._

_"You have got to be kidding me love, have you never been to a locker room?" Magnus asked raising his eyebrow._

_"Yeah… but that's not the same"_

_"And why not?" The eyebrow was still raised._

_"Because I wasn't looking before"_

_Magnus smiled widely and walked over to him and grabbed him into a tight embrace "Well then I think I've corrupted you sweet innocent Alexander"_

_"Yes, I believe you have" Alec was absolutely feeling every part of his body coming alive against Magnus' body. He felt sort of embarrassed but quickly forgot about that as his lips were taken over by Magnus' rather determined lips._

_Regretfully Alec pulled away and frowned "I… I think we should get breakfast now"_

_Magnus looked at him doubtfully "What's wrong?"_

_Alec felt kind of weird now, you know like when you take a nice warm shower and then step out into the cold world. That's how he felt now. Even though the kiss was way more than enjoyable, he still felt rather bothered. Maybe it was that he had seen so much this early in the morning or maybe it was the ticking feeling in the back of his mind reminding him of yesterday night. Or maybe it was the fact that he felt awkward in the bad way around Magnus right now and it scared the hell out of him. Like, where the hell had this feeling suddenly appeared from, he hadn't had this feeling in such a long time, not since he lived back in New York. It had never gotten this bad in Mooncross bay. He felt cold after all that warmth._

_"Nothing" He lied and pasted on a smile._

_"You are lying to me Alexander" Magnus stated in a matter of fact voice._

_"I…" He couldn't come up with an explanation, how could he explain this all of a sudden burst of negative emotion. This was way too weird for him to even comprehend himself._

_"I don't know what's wrong with me" Alec finally said in a wary voice._

_"Well I can see that, perhaps I could help you figure it out?" Magnus said in sultry voice._

_"How so?" Alec said in a genuinely confused voice and looked at Magnus while biting his bottom lip._

_"Keep doing that and you'll find out" And there it was again, that damn cat grin that was going to be the end of him._

_"Fuck" Alec mumbled under his breath… "What am I going to do with you?"_

_"I have a few suggestions" Magnus purred and moved closer to Alec while licking his lips seductively._

_"Wha- What do you mean?" Alec mumbled._

_"So damn innocent all the time Alexander, you can't tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about" Magnus said and grabbed Alec by the waist._

_"But what if I really don't know what you want me to do?" Alec asked._

_"Well in that case I'll have to show you" Magnus said and pushed him against the sink._

_"Wait what?" Alec tried to back up but felt his back hit the sink cabinet so he was stuck between Magnus' demanding hands and a marble sink counter. Great, what was a guy to do?_

_"Don't ask questions Alexander, I don't like it when you ask too many questions" He heard Magnus whisper in his ear before he placed his lips along his jaw bone and then traced kisses down his neck._

_"Wait Magnus, what are you doing?" Alec said and tried to push him off. He was getting too close too soon, especially when only wearing a robe._

_"Come on Alec, don't tell me you don't want this because that my love would be a lie" Magnus said and pulled him into a kiss. It was like he was stuck there inside his body. He wanted to move but he couldn't, he couldn't push Magnus away, he couldn't even say one word. He was like a ragdoll being pushed and shoved around with no directions._

_He could definitely feel the way everything was melting away from the outside world. Everything outside this room was meaningless as long as his body was in contact with Magnus'. Still he noticed as the door to the washroom opened. He felt his heart miss a few beats, but still he didn't even move one inch. He was helpless._

_"Look sweetie, it's your mom" Magnus purred as he began placing kisses down his chest._

_Oh god it really was Maryse. Alec looked straight in to his mother's eyes, he wanted to rush to her and tell her that this was not really happening but it was, and there was nothing he could do about it._

_"I knew it", Maryse said and shook her head "You're letting him touch you"_

_Magnus turned to face Maryse with a creepy grin on his lips "You're son is quite the exquisite lover Miss. Lightwood"_

_Alec couldn't believe the words he was hearing. He couldn't believe anything that was happening. This was not real, this couldn't be, Magnus would never say that…Or would he?_

_"You're disgusting Alec, you know that don't you?" Maryse spat at him and then gazed at Magnus who was currently tracing his fingers on the top of Alec's pants._

_Alec was still frozen as he saw Magnus pop open his button and slowly tug on his jeans._

_"Please no"_

**Magnus' point of view**

He was lying there so peacefully. Alec had looked so spooked and panicked yesterday. Perhaps a goodnight sleep was all he needed. Magnus caressed his cheek and slowly moved away. He wanted to make Alec some breakfast in bed so that he would be well prepared for their talk with Maryse later this day.

He had called Izzy late yesterday night and had her set up a little meeting. Hopefully it wouldn't be too awkward.

Magnus was already halfway out of his room when he heard Alec mumble something in his sleep.

He quickly rushed over to the bed, "Alec, honey?"

"No please" He heard Alec mumble now in a panicky voice. He was fidgeting and tossing and turning.

"Alec!" Magnus exclaimed and shook him awake. "Alec honey, are you okay?"

Alec opened his eyes wide and pulled back from Magnus' grip, "How, what, why?"

"Alec honey it was probably just a bad dream okay? It's okay I'm right here"

"No, no it's not okay; you were doing things to me… God you… I- I said no" Alec was breathing quickly and making no sense.

"Alec I didn't do anything, I told you, it was probably just a bad dream"

"I- I just…" Alec sighed.

"It's okay; just try to calm down okay" Magnus said.

**AN: Okay so I hope you realized that Alec was actually dreaming because if he wasn't then that would be an awkward situation ;D**

**Anyways, what did you think? Please tell me because I really worked hard on this chapter. And also because reviews are like seeing Magnus in the bath tub, not really but I just thoght you guys might want that image in your head.**

**Thanks to all the new followers and to all the favorites, love you guys!**

**Love Always, Alexandra**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! I'm sort of on vacation right now but I had inspiration so I wrote this chapter (inspiration mostly meaning that I was told I was torturing someone by not posting) yeah that's me such a push over :D Anyway's I hope you like this chapter. Also I hope there's no mistakes, I tried to read it through but after all I'm only human, man if I were a shadowhunter this would be done so much faster.**

**So the song for this chapter is Human by Ellie Goulding.**

**Enjoy!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare who likes to torture us by breaking our hearts and stomping on our souls, but you know that's why we love her.

Chapter 26.

Alec's point of view

"You get out of this car right now" Magnus practically growled at him. They had been sitting in Alec's car for about fifteen minutes now. He had decided not to get out. He wasn't exactly keen on going to see his mom and talking to her about being gay and all that jazz…especially with Magnus around because he would want to talk things through…and Alec didn't. After that dream he had last night he was afraid to even kiss Magnus, it was like every little touch felt so awkward and distant that Alec just shivered when he even thought about it. He didn't want this to go down this way; he needed to get over it. It was just a nightmare and nothing else.

"No" He said in a calm voice which only seemed to egg Magnus on.

"Fine" Magnus said in an equally calm voice "If you won't get out of this car right now, I'll just have to call the reinforcements"

Alec huffed and rolled his eyes, "Like whom would you call?"

Magnus turned his back to Alec and said in an overly cheery tone "Oh I don't know…. Maybe Izzy would like to come and join on our lovely little argument"

"You wouldn't dare" Alec said in a steely voice.

Magnus took his phone out of his pocket, "Watch me"

"You're bluffing" Alec said but he sounded doubtful.

"How long do you think it will take her to walk downstairs and come out to the drive way?" Magnus asked nonchalantly, "Because I'm thinking maybe less than fifty seconds…"

Alec hesitated for a bit but as he saw Magnus press the call button he quickly opened his seat belt and jumped out of the car, "Okay, okay there's no need to bring Izzy into this"

"That's what I thought" Magnus said with smug voice.

Alec walked right past Magnus and headed for the front door. He could hear Magnus' steps behind him because of the gravel under their feet. He opened the door and peaked in, great no one in sight.

"Come in" He said to Magnus as he stepped into the hallway. Magnus had barely closed the door when Alec was tackled to the ground by Izzy, "Where the hell have you been?" She demanded, "Well I know where you've been but I've always wanted to say that"

"Okay…" He mumbled as he gently removed Izzy's death grip from around his neck.

"Well I guess I was wrong, that was way less than fifty seconds" Magnus said out loud and earned a hug from Iz with a strange look on the side.

"Where's mom?" Alec asked interrupting Izzy and Magnus.

"Oh she's finishing up lunch" Izzy said, "She's making your favorite, spaghetti. You know sort of like making amends, she's really sorry about how last night turned out"

"I didn't know you were a spaghetti kind of guy" Magnus said with a smirk on his face. Izzy laughed but Alec just shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I like the simplicity of it"'

Alec saw Magnus give Izzy a questioning look but she just shook her head so they all stood there for a while sharing an awkward silence.

"So we should probably go see if lunch is ready" Izzy stated looking like she didn't want to be stuck in this situation.

"Sure sounds good"

"Definitely" Magnus said while taking a deep breath.

Alec was the first to enter the kitchen where he saw Maryse already setting the table. She stopped what she was doing for a second and just stared at the three of them. Alec could feel Magnus' hand trying to grasp his hand but he slapped it away and earned a frown from him. He felt kind of bad but he didn't want to show any affection right now. He was not in the mood for it.

"Hi honey" Maryse said in a wary voice which Alec thought was weird since she was usually so confident. Maybe it had been the wine last night, but today she seemed totally calm and…eerie. She was wearing a while ruffled blouse with black pants and of course her beige heels.

"Hi mom" Alec said, he thought he'd be angrier but apparently Magnus was right and sleeping on it worked. He wasn't that anger filled ball of negative energy anymore. He was more like a blank sheet of paper. He didn't really feel anything.

"Hello Miss. Lightwood" Magnus said with a cheery voice.

"Hello Magnus" Maryse said and continued to set the table leaving the three of them to just stand there once again.

"So let's sit down?" Izzy asked looking at her mother for permission.

"Of course" Maryse said nodding her head.

Alec took a seat and Magnus took the one next to him. Izzy was sort of smiling like a maniac; she was so excited about this little "meeting", so excited actually that she didn't notice the fact that Alec was looking like he might faint any minute now.

Maryse walked back behind the kitchen counter and went to get everyone some drinks.

"So Alec" Izzy started, "How's it going?" She stretched the words out and had a suggestive tone; she was looking for some interesting gossip I suppose, even though she insisted she didn't gossip.

"How do you think it's going Izzy?" was all he said and then just looked down at his empty plate.

"Wow, cranky much" She said and rolled her eyes then turning to Magnus for more information, "So what did you guys end up doing last night? Eating bucket loads of Ben & Jerry's and watching America's next top model?"

"Yeah…no" Magnus said with a bubbly laugh "We pretty much just went to sleep as soon as Alec showed up. You know anger takes up a lot of energy" He said insightfully.

"Yeah and don't forget the wrinkles you get from frowning" Izzy reminded.

"Yeah tell me about it" Magnus said.

"Smiling too much also gives you wrinkles" Alec stated.

"Is it just me or is he being _Mr. Positive_ today?" Iz asked Magnus.

"No you're right; he's a bit on the cranky side today"

Alec just kept staring at his plate. He really wanted this to be over already. He didn't really want to think about all the ways this could go wrong, there were way too many of those.

Maryse finally joined the three of them and brought drinks with her.

Awkward silence seemed to be the theme of the day because no one said anything. Apart of their breathing nothing could be heard until Maryse decided to get on with things, "Alright, let's eat then. Alec here you go" She said passing Alec the food she had already plaited.

Luckily the silence didn't continue, that was mostly due to Magnus and Maryse really trying to keep the conversation going, "So Magnus, Izzy has told me a lot about you"

"Oh has she now?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, she says you share quite a lot of common interests, one of them being the well being of Alexander of course" Maryse said eyeing Magnus, watching his reactions.

"Mom!" Alec exclaimed, "Please don't"

"Please don't what? I'm not allowed to ask your boyfriend if he has your best interest in sight." She said with an innocent voice.

"Not now. Just please." Alec was squirming, he wanted this to stop. He didn't want to talk about things, not today anyway. That dream was haunting him; he couldn't stop thinking about it. Weren't dreams supposed to mean something, what if this one means something bad? God he didn't even want to think about it but he couldn't stop.

"Very well then, we'll just have to talk about it later then" Maryse said looking straight at Magnus. Alec turned to see if he was doing alright but what he saw was not the bright smiling Maggie he had come to know but instead Magnus was looking Maryse straight in the eye and said "I believe we do" , like they were sharing a secret that no one else was in on.

"Is there something we're missing here?" Izzy asked with a curious look on her face.

"Oh nothing my dear" Magnus replied with his bubbly demeanor back.

**Izzy's point of view**

Honestly Izzy was throughout confused. She couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. This lunch was like watching a movie in a foreign language, you could see what was happening but you had no clue to what it meant. Alec was acting even more awkward than usually and Magnus and Maryse… God let's not even go there. This was absurd. She didn't know what was wrong but she could see that something was definitely bothering Alec…You know in addition to that he didn't want to be here in the first place.

Izzy ate her spaghetti in silence and tried not to look too uncomfortable. Most of all she just wanted to drag Magnus or Alec –either one would do- out of this room and force the truth out of them. She didn't like being left in the dark, if something was going on with her brother she would find out.

"So are you guys done?" She asked in a hurry just wanting to get Alec alone.

"Yes dear, would you like to clear the table?" Maryse said and looked at Magnus, "Perhaps I could have a word with you while Izzy clears the table Magnus?"

"Mom I already told you to-" Alec started to complain but Magnus cut him off, "It's fine Alexander" Then he looked at Maryse, "I would love to have a word with you"

Okay and there we go again, they were all acting out of character. When the hell did Magnus ever behave properly?

"Well that's settled then" Maryse said with a content smile playing on her lips, "Let's go talk in my office"

"Of course" Magnus said and nodded. He gave Izzy a quick look before leaving but she couldn't figure out what that look meant. She watched Maryse lead Magnus out of the dining room; she could still hear their steps echoing down the hallway.

"Well that was awkward, huh?" She said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yeah" Alec agreed, "I don't want to do that again"

"Well you know what they say, sometimes you have to do things you don't want to" She gave Alec an encouraging smile.

"So what do you think they'll talk about?" Alec asked her looking a bit nervous.

"Oh I'm sure mom will just be her over- protective self and question his intentions" Iz said and then shook her head.

"Yeah…" Alec mumbled under his breath.

"So let's clear the table?"

"Okay" She watched as Alec took the plates to the sink and poured water on them. Iz took the glasses to the sink and then put the leftovers in the fridge. She turned around to see Alec leaning against the kitchen table, he looked very disturbed. Iz bit her lip, it was definitely time for a sister brother conversation.

"Alec?" She called out.

"Huh?" He turned around.

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, I can see something's bothering you" She said hoping he wouldn't try to avoid further questions.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Yeah coz you're such a mind reader"

"No I'm something better. I'm a sister and knowing when something is bothering you is part of the job description" She put her hands on her hips as to say she wouldn't let this go.

"Izzy really it's none of your business" Alec said and crossed his arms.

"Oh really, because I think it is" She said not backing down.

"How do you figure that?"

"Well you're my brother and I want to know if someone or something is hurting you" She said emphasizing her words.

"What?" Alec almost spit the word out.

"Yeah, I just need to know if I need to go kick some designer pants covered ass" She stated.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Magnus didn't do anything. He was perfect last night, he... He did everything right"

"Yeah Alec because you're sounding so convincing right about now" Iz sighed, "If it's not Magnus then tell me what it is"

Alec bit his lip, she could see he was hesitating, "Really Alec, you know you can trust me. I won't tell anyone" She promised.

Alec sighed and looked at her with tired eyes, "Fine, but… I- I don't even know where to start"

"Start by telling me about the problem" Izzy said and moved closer to him. She pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit.

Alec took the seat and she sat into the chair next to him.

"Well I had this dream" Alec started and leaned on the glass table, "It was more like a nightmare"

"A nightmare?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, a nightmare, and after that nightmare I haven't been able to think about anything else. I don't know why it's bothering me so much", Alec sighed and slouched on the table, "It's stupid really"

"Well what was the nightmare about?" Izzy asked carefully.

"I- I- I can't tell you" Alec mumbled into the table, "It's personal"

"Alec", Izzy let out a dry laugh, "I tell you everything, you know who my first kiss was, you know every detail about it, you know when my period started and you know what my bra size is because I drag you shopping with me, so if you think you can't tell me something personal…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Alec sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of sighing today, "It's just that it really scared me"

"Uh huh" she wanted him to carry on, "Tell me more"

"I- It started normally. I woke up in Magnus' bed and I couldn't see him anywhere so I called out for him"

"Yeah and then what happened?"

"Then he answered and said that he was in the washroom, so I went to look for him and he was taking a bath"

"Well that must have been a sight for sore eyes"

Alec gave her a _"Really Izzy, really?"_ look and then carried on, "And then he got up and I saw… like everything"

At this point she was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"And then things started getting weird" Alec looked away and She could see that familiar blush rise to his cheeks.

"How so?"

"Well… I- I don't know how to explain it, it was like he wanted to do _things _to me"

"Oh" Izzy sighed, "And you weren't into it?"

"No, not really, and then mom showed up and she was watching him kiss me and touch me and…"

"And?" She asked with a concerned look on her pretty face.

Alec looked away and bit his lip. Iz wouldn't stop looking at him with expectant eyes so finally he just blurted it out, _"MagnussortofIkindathinkwasabouttogivemeablowjob"_

"Excuse me, what was that?" Iz asked half surprised and half confused. She was pretty sure she had heard Alec the first time but she wanted to be sure.

"I said, um… that…Magnus eh… was about to give me a…blow job. I think." Alec mumbled and looked as red as a tomato.

"Well that's…" She couldn't finish her sentence, "Hey, have you talked to Magnus about this because I think you should probably do that"

"I can't tell him about that dream Izzy"

"Why not, he's your boyfriend, you should be able to talk to him about these things" She stated and then grabbed Alec's fidgeting hand, "Hey really, listen to me. It's just probably because you're nervous you know. You've never been in a real relationship and you've never had to think about those things before. I imagine it's confusing and all considering that you just came out of the closet and all of a sudden you have a super hot boyfriend who's not really afraid to show affection, so yeah; I'd say you have a right to be nervous"

Alec didn't say anything but she could see he was thinking about what she had said, "I suppose you're right"

"I usually am" She laughed.

"It's just kind of an embarrassing topic to bring up" Alec sighed once again.

"Well it's about time you have _the talk_"

"Isn't that something a parent should say to their kid?" Alec asked with the tiniest smile playing on his lips.

"Well brother, all I can say is that I think Magnus will be more than happy to engage in conversation with you anytime, any subject"

"You think so?" Alec bit his lip again.

"Trust me, I have a feeling everything's gonna work out just fine between the two of you"

"Yeah unless mom kills him in her office"

"Yeah we should probably check on them" Izzy said laughing.

**Alrighty then, I hope you enjoyed and I really hope you review because reviews are like awkward conversations with Alec. Please do feel free to tell me what you thought because I really want to know :D**

**Love Always, Alexandra**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay so here's the thing, I am very tired right now. It's midnight and I'm still trying to post this chapter. I wouldn't have been able to post it today If it wasn't for my new awesome beta Cindella 204 ( God I hope I got her name right) So thanks to her, really you're a lifesaver!**

**Anyways, I don't have a song for this chapter but I do have a cool idea (Or I think it's cool), So I just checked my trafic graph and it shows that this mont I have had views from over 40 countries, so I was thinking that even if you don't usually review just do a little shout out for your country, it would be cool to know where around the world you guys are from!**

**As always, Enjoy!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters…blah, blah, blah

Chapter 27.

Magnus' point of view

He walked behind Maryse. Her high heels were clicking against the hardwood floor. He wasn't really nervous about this talk; I mean this wasn't the first time he had been judged by his father's actions. He knew pretty well what was to come. He knew what people that didn't actually know him saw: they saw a player acting exactly like his father. They saw the clothes and the make-up and somehow all that turned into "bad boyfriend material".

Maryse came to a sudden stop in the middle of the hallway and opened a big brown engraved wooden door, gesturing for him to step in.

The room was not as dark as he expected: it actually had a huge window showing out to the driveway. The furniture mostly consisted of dark wood for the exception of two white leather seats in front of a big desk.

Maryse walked behind the desk and took a seat in her black leather chair before crossing her fingers on the table and sighing. "So, Magnus…Please take a seat."

Magnus sat down, crossed his legs, and leaned on the armrest. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a glittery T-shirt with a suit jacket. He was sure he looked _really presentable_ to parents, but oh well…

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked. He already knew, but maybe Maryse would surprise him, who knows?

Maryse took a deep breath and tried out a strained smile, "Well…I don't know where to start. Um, I suppose I could say that I have worked with your father, after all I work as a manager of some sort and he, he has connections in the commercial line of business so I have come to know him and…I guess what I'm trying to say is that he has his moments, but what I remember most of him is that he has…affairs with quite the amount of women." She tilted her head to the side as if she was asking a question; she was obviously trying to figure out if Magnus had understood what she was trying to say. And understood he had, after all it was what he had been expecting her to say.

"Ms. Lightwood, if you're trying to tell me that my father is somewhat of a man whore, you are late because I figured that out quite a while ago."

Maryse looked a bit taken aback; perhaps he should watch his language around Alec's family. He made a mental note of that.

"Well, I suppose you could put it that way," she said, composing herself.

"Yes, indeed you could"

"So you understand why I'm worried then?" Maryse asked him.

No, really Magnus didn't quite understand. He was tired of people judging him by his father's actions. Really, they were nothing alike. Magnus took after his mother in almost everything. "No Ms. Lightwood, I don't understand"

"Well, I believe that it's a parent's job to teach their children morals and values and obviously your father doesn't have time to teach those things since he's always in…company." Maryse arched her eyebrows and bit the inside of her lip.

"If you think that I'm like my father, you couldn't be more wrong." Magnus stated.

"That is what I wanted to hear," Maryse said, taking a deep breath like a huge weight had lifted from her shoulders.

"All though…" Magnus continued, "We do have something in common. We don't like to be judged by the other one's actions"

"Oh, well as a mother I felt I had the right to ask," Maryse said, now crossing her arms in a defensive demeanor.

"Well as I said we are nothing alike: he likes women and I prefer men. He likes to change his partner more often than his socks and I would rather not. He likes oatmeal and I am disgusted by it."

Maryse looked like a small smile was budging on her lips. "Well that's good to know"

"And when it comes to Alec, I would never hurt him. He's something…different than anyone I've ever met. Maybe it's the fact that he's so grounded and at the same time he's not grounded at all. He's like this puzzle full of contradictions and I wouldn't dare to lose the pieces to that puzzle."

"You do have a way with words don't you?" She asked, sighing.

"Yes ma'am." Magnus smiled with his eyes.

"I suppose I'll have to take your word for it," Maryse said still looking at Magnus with doubtful eyes. Just then he knew he would have to work hard to impress her; he would have to make sure she thought that he was the best thing that could ever happen to Alec.

"Unfortunately that's all I can give you, but I promise that I won't break my word."

"If that's the best I can get…?" Maryse stretched out the words like she was hoping for another solution. What the hell did she want him to do, cut out his heart and say "Here you go, you can control my heart forever because that way I could never hurt Alexander." Yeah, not going to happen. His word would just have to do. He stared Maryse down until she sighed once again. "Well I suppose in that case this subject has been discussed"

Well the lady sure knew how to end a conversation. "I suppose it is."

"We should go join Alec and Izzy, I'm sure they're already done clearing the table," Maryse said and led the way out of her office.

As they walked down the hallway he could hear Izzy speaking loudly and soon he saw her and Alec walking down the hallway towards them. "Hey," Izzy called out, "You done with your grown-up talk?"

"Why yes, of course," Magnus said with a smirk on his lips. He couldn't help but smirk every time he saw Izzy, it was like every time they looked at each other he remembered something funny she had said and couldn't help but laugh. "We've decided that oatmeal should be banned from Mooncross bay"

Alec gave him and Maryse and odd look, but didn't say anything. Actually, to be honest, he looked a lot better, more relaxed than earlier. Izzy had worked her magic once again: she was irreplaceable.

"Yes, the matter of banned oatmeal is very close to my heart," Maryse said, rolling her eyes and very classily dismissed herself, once again. "Well I actually have somewhere to be right now…so you kids have fun. If you go somewhere be back at ten o'clock, tomorrow's a school day." She kissed Alec and Izzy on the cheek which seemed to be an awkward moment for all of them and left with her heels still clicking on the floor.

"Oatmeal?" Alec asked Magnus with a weird little smile.

"Yes, I feel very strongly about oatmeal", he said playing around; "I think it's too healthy and grey to be considered a food."

"He's right, you know," Izzy stated, obviously playing along. "You should run for president Magnus."

"I know, I'd totally win," He said, making a pose. "I mean, look at this face, who could say no?"

And then they all laughed, laughed for real. Like they all hadn't just had awkward conversation. Like nothing had ever bothered them. Like idiots.

"Come on now," Alec said, still slightly laughing. "Now seriously what are we gonna do today?"

"Yeah, I don't know," Magnus chimed. "Izzy, you got any ideas?"

"Oh baby, I've got a lot of ideas, but none of them include you two." She had this crazy smirk on her face looking happy and carefree and Magnus had an idea why that was. "I, for one, have plans for today"

"What kind of plans?" Alec asked, starting to walk downstairs. After all, standing in the middle of a hallway wasn't exactly convenient, nor did it look smart.

"I'm seeing someone," Izzy said, and hopped down the stairs taking two steps at once. "Speaking of which, Magnus, you're gonna help me pick out an outfit."

"Is this someone your mystery date from last night?" Alec asked, now seriously curious.

"In fact it is." Izzy smiled so widely that Magnus was pretty sure it had to hurt.

"Wow, you really can't get enough of this guy, what, has it even been twenty four hours yet?"

"No, we texted last night and decided to meet today," Izzy said again and walked through the kitchen and then into the laundry room.

Magnus and Alec sat down around the glass table and waited for Izzy to appear again.

"So, I picked out some stuff from my closet and I washed it all last night, but now I need help to figure out which to wear," she said, holding up a pile of clothing.

"Put it down on the table, hun," Magnus said as Alec looked at the pile with cautious eyes. "What kind of date is this; is it casual or dressy?"

"It's more casual, I guess, we're going to this store to check out some stuff."

"That doesn't sound like a date," Alec stated. "That sounds like a trip to the mall."

"Well this shop isn't in the mall," Izzy said, paying more attention to Magnus picking out clothes. "It's downtown."

"Is that underwear?" Alec asked suddenly in a confused voice. Pointing at the clothing pile. "Why do you need Magnus to help you pick out underwear?"

"Alec, darling, don't have a panic attack. Underwear is sometimes essential to an outfit, like you don't want to wear black underwear with a white skirt." Magnus tried to calm him down, "No need to make a fuss"

"Yeah Alec, no need to make a fuss," Izzy repeated, mimicking Magnus.

"The only reason I could think of for you to pick out underwear is that you plan on having someone see it," Alec stated and crossed his arms like the stubborn guy he was.

"Oh please, Alec, like Simon would ever even think of…" Izzy trailed off mid sentence. Magnus looked at her with wide eyes, apparently she hadn't told him yet. Well here we go.

"Simon?" Alec spat out. "What has Simon got to do with you picking out underwe—" Alec turned around and put his hands up to cover his face. "Oh my god…No, you are not, please tell me you are not…shit."

"He's taking it better than I thought," Izzy said. She looked at Magnus with a question on her face: she was looking for back up.

"Eh…I think you should wear the blue skirt and the white top with the white strappy sandals and maybe a colorful scarf." Magnus tried to divert the conversation away from Simon.

"Whoa, back it up now," Alec said with wide eyes as he pointed at Izzy. "You, you, why didn't you tell me you were dating my best friend? After what I told you today? How could you not tell me you were dating Simon?"

"Well, coz I wanted to make sure that I really liked him before I told anyone…else but Magnus," Izzy said, holding her hands up like she was surrendering. "I'm sorry, Alec, I was gonna tell you after my date last night, but then the whole thing with you and mom and Luke, and then Magnus giving you a blowjob and…"

"Wait a second, love," Magnus stopped her. "I think I would remember if I had gone down on Alexander." He had his eyebrows raised and was sure he looked very smart, but this was unacceptable, what the hell had Alec said to Izzy?

"Shit! Alec I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that I don't know what the hell I was thinking," Izzy exclaimed.

All the while Alec was just standing there with his mouth hanging open. "Magnus…" he said, with that goddamn blush rising to his cheeks again. "It's not what you think."

"Then go ahead and tell me what it is," he said, placing his hands on his hips. Old sassy habits die hard.

"I-I-I" He stuttered.

"Yes, you, and then what?" Magnus asked, getting a bit impatient, even though he knew that he shouldn't do that with Alec. If you pushed him too much he might just close down and then you'd never know.

"Remember that bad dream?" Alec asked him.

"Yes, of course I do," Magnus replied. "You were scared out of your mind"

"Well in my dream you were sort of eh…"

His eyes widened again, did Alec have a bad dream about them two being intimate? "Wait so I…did that to you in your dream?"

"Yeah, but I guess it wouldn't have been so bad if my mom hadn't been watching," Alec whispered.

At that both Izzy and Magnus looked shocked. "What?" they asked in unison. "Your mom was watching us?" Magnus asked with a high-pitched voice. "That's creepy, Alec"

"Yeah, you're telling me," Alec said and bit his lip. "I don't know…it was just a bad dream, right?" He looked so desperate, like he really _and I mean really_ didn't want to talk about it. He looked scared.

"You are probably right, Alexander," Magnus said and moved closer to him. "Now let's get back to Izzy dating Simon," he said, and put his arms around Alec as if to say "You're all good." They'd talk about it later, in private.

"So you really think I should go with the blue skirt?" Izzy asked quietly, standing on her toes.

"Yes I do," he answered confidently.

"Are you sure…it's kinda bland." She asked again making sure.

"Izzy, have I ever been wrong?"

"No, not really." She smiled and grabbed the clothes "Thanks, Mags, I'll leave you two eh…to it."

"Hey!" Alec called out after his sister, flailing to get out of Magnus' grip. "We're talking about this later."

"You can count on that." Izzy laughed as she went back upstairs.

"So…" Magnus started, "What is this I hear of you having sexy dreams of me"

"I wouldn't exactly call it sexy since my mom was watching." Alec sighed.

"But _I _was sexy, right?" He asked, just because he knew it would make Alec smile.

"Yes, Magnus, you were sexy." Alec chuckled. "My dream wasn't that far off the tracks."

**You liked it? Maybe? Perhaps? Leave a review and tell me! Because really reviews are like picking out clothes with Izzy ;D**

**And don't forget, do a shout out for your country! Yay!**

**Love Always, A very tired Alexandra**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Hello all you Malec fans! First of all I'd like to start by saying, "Wow you guys are patient". So the thing is that I've been really sick, strep throat is a bitch... But nevertheless I have managed to write the next chapter.**

**The song for this chapter is called What I would'nt do by Serena Ryder**

**Special thanks to my Beta Cindella 204, she's amazing with putting up with my demands :D Seriously - Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

Hiding in plain sight

All character belong to a woman I shall not name because she broke my heart…That page does not exist! You know what page I'm talking about…

Chapter 28.

Alec's point of view

He was amazed by the amount of secrets that could be exposed in such a short span of time. Izzy and Simon…he still couldn't believe it. Simon hadn't said anything, but then again maybe that was because Izzy had told him not to. Never mind, it was rather hard to try and figure out if your sister had told her boyfriend who also happened to be your best friend, that he was not allowed to tell you that they were dating, when your own boyfriend was currently kissing your neck. Yeah, you better believe it, because that is the truth.

"Magnus," Alec sighed. "I'm trying to think here".

"Oh," Magnus gasped, mimicking a surprised voice. "Am I distracting you?"

Alec just raised his eyebrows as if to say, "I'm not playing".

Magnus calmed down and moved a bit further from him. The two of them were sitting in Magnus' back yard. It was a garden-like place, but then it sort of resembled an outdoors-y picnic area. It had this green hill that overlooked the rest of the huge back yard. They were sitting on top of that hill under an oak tree. If you tried very hard you could see a white figure looking down at them from Magnus' window.

"Alec?" He heard Magnus ask without the usual bubbly tone he possessed.

"Yeah". Alec mumbled, hoping that Magnus wouldn't be too serious; he had had quite enough of serious today.

"I don't really know whether this is a good time to talk about this but I'd rather get it out of the way…"

Alec cut him off. "Magnus please not now".

"Now is better than later," was all Magnus said. Then he just used his unfair power and looked at Alec with those emerald green eyes of his and that was all it took.

"Fine, what do you wanna talk about?" He sighed and returned Magnus' stare.

"I want to talk about sex," Magnus said as bluntly as humanly possible. Like he had these sorts of conversations every day, like this was a cup of tea for him.

"Oh boy, that should be fun…"Alec mumbled, whilst rolling his eyes and waiting for Magnus to start talking.

"I just think that we should talk about that dream you had," Magnus stated.

"We already talked about that, remember? Because I can still feel that awkwardness," he responded.

"Well, then I think we could talk about sex in general," Magnus said with a sympathetic look on his face. "We haven't really talked about that part of our relationship, and I think if sex is ever going to be a part of our relationship we should talk about it."

"Well I don't know what to say," Alec muttered. He really had no experience when it came to talks about sex or sex itself. He was sure Magnus had all kinds of things to say, but he wasn't sure he wanted to hear them. He didn't want to feel stupid and naïve. Or maybe this was the way things were always going to be, Magnus would be the experienced one, and he would be the naïve kid. As soon as the thought popped into his head Alec couldn't keep the question in. "Have you ever had sex with anyone?"

Magnus looked at him with a crooked smile. "Well I suppose that's a legit question to ask. I've done this and that. But I think you'll have to clarify what you mean by 'sex'.

"Oh," Alec gasped, looking at Magnus, or not really at Magnus, more at the view behind him. He was looking at the setting sun and the trees, anything really to make this conversation stop. He had realized in two days that he was not a conversational person, not at all. "Well, I guess I meant like…eh, I don't know"

" Hard to come up with a good example, huh?" Magnus chuckled. "Don't worry, we've all been there, we've all been virgins at some point. Actually, I have this feeling that a majority of our age group still is, they just like to lie about it."

Alec coughed a bit and then cautiously tried to break the ice. "And you, do you consider yourself a virgin?"

"Nope, but that's just because I'm me, I think of things that I've done as more intimate than they would seem to an outsider judging the act itself." Magnus moved his hands in an explanative manner and continued. "But when I think of what you should know about me, I think that you should know that I'm not too shy about what I feel and what I want, but when it comes to you I'm more than willing to be considerate."

"I guess that's good to know." Alec still kept his eyes locked on the horizon. He was too scared to look at Magnus right now, he could feel the blush rising once again and he was way too embarrassed to confront him now.

"It is, especially since you're acting so shy, my little blue eyed sweetie." Magnus lay down on his back and looked at the sky. "You know, Alec, we don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'm perfectly happy the way we are now. Hot make-out sessions will do for me."

Alec bit his lip. "So you don't think I want to?" He raised his eyebrow as a subtle question.

"No, I didn't say that," Magnus mused; he was obviously picking his words very carefully, as if he put them in the wrong order they would explode in a huge blast and ruin everything within twenty miles. "I'm just assuming that you're not ready yet since you seem very…reserved when it comes to this subject".

"Well I'm just not as open as you are," he mumbled, almost to himself. He wasn't sure where to go from here, because everything he thought of saying just sounded stupid to him. "I want things…I just don't…uh…I mean what I'm trying to say is…You know I just don't think that… it's just so farfetched… that stuff…or whatever. Fuck!" Alec buried his face into his hands as he took a few deep breaths. Magnus put his arm around his neck. "Hey, it's okay, you don't need to get upset".

"I'm not upset". Alec mumbled into his sweaty palms.

"You seem pretty upset, sweetie," Magnus said in a soothing voice. "Maybe if you just calmed down a bit…"

"I'm not upset!" Alec exclaimed.

"Please don't yell at me," Magnus stated in an eerily calm voice. He seemed so steady and ready to tackle anything that came against him, but Alec felt the exact opposite, he felt as if he was ready to burst out of his seams, he felt like his emotions were all over the place.

"I'm not yelling," he said, pressing his thumbs against his temples and rubbing them. "It's just that I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know why I can't talk about these things; I just get so awkward and defensive." He looked up at Magnus and just took a second to marvel at the patient gorgeousness he had been graced with. "I'm sorry."

Magnus placed a chaste kiss on his lips and kept his lips lingering close to Alec's skin. "It's alright. Don't worry about it; I'm sure everything will work out on its own. Whatever happens you should just know that I love you and…well I don't think there's anything more to say."

"No, I think that's pretty much it." He sighed and pressed his face against the crook of Magnus' neck. "What would I do without you?"

"Um, probably walk around in a fashion disaster," Magnus said with a little chuckle escaping his lungs. "You'd be a hot fashion disaster but still…"

"Magnus?" He mumbled against his salty skin.

"Yes Alexander?" He could feel Magnus' voice vibrating off his collar bone under his skin.

"Can we just do something fun tonight?" He said in a plain begging voice.

"That depends on what kind of fun you're thinking of, cross-dressing? Maybe not, but vodka shots on the other hand…?

"We should invite Izzy and Simon," Alec said suddenly remembering the earlier revelation.

"You're in a generous mood today," Magnus said, letting out a sheepish laugh. "If I didn't know you better I'd think you're kinda excited about this whole Izzy and Simon situation."

"Excited? Oh no, not exactly the word I would use, but will I try to be positive? Yes, of course, think of how positive both of them have been about our relationship."

"True, oh so very true Alexander," Magnus mused and trailed little kisses along Alec's neck. "I'm glad you're able to see that".

Alec just sat there on that grassy hill, looking over one of the most beautiful garden he had ever seen. He was accompanied by the guy of his dreams and still he couldn't shake that nagging feeling in the back of his mind. It was like something waiting around the corner, hidden just enough so you can't see it and when you finally do it's there just waiting to lurch at you and drag you down with it.

"Magnus?"

"Yes"

"Tell me that everything in the whole universe is going to work out," he whispered in a quiet voice. "Tell me that what I do or don't won't make a difference".

"I can't say that because what you do or don't will affect me," Magnus said running his hands through Alec's hair. "But I'll tell you not to worry too much because no matter what you do things will work out, one way or the other".

"One way or the other?" Alec asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means what happens will happen and what will be will be," Magnus said with a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin on his face.

"Well that's a bit vague," Alec stated. "Don't you think?"

"Honey, there are plenty of things in my life that are a bit vague, but this is not one of those things. You just have to learn how to interpret the meaning."

"You sound like one of those people from self-awareness classes blabbing on the wonders of the world that you're just dismissing," Alec huffed.

"Well I am very aware of myself if that makes you feel any better," Magnus said with a heartwarming smile. "Besides I have enough experiences to run one of those classes."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing really, I just mean that it's a long story. Now how about you call your sister and tell her to drag her cute little butt over here…and tell her to bring her _sexy, sexy nerd _along."

"Magnus," Alec said in a steely voice, "I'm really trying to be positive and _you're so not helping_."

"You realize that you just sounded like a stereotypical gay man," Magnus said with a wide smirk taking over his face.

Alec just looked at him in complete confusion. What the hell was he supposed to say, what the hell was he supposed to do when Magnus was grinning like that? "I think I'll go call Izzy now," he said and calmly got up and walked away. That's right… just keep walking away and he can't play his Jedi-mind tricks on you.

**Izzy's point of view**

So let's just say in hindsight it probably wasn't the most romantic place to make out, but it certainly didn't lack originality. Yes, she was almost too happy to say it; she Isabelle Lightwood had been full on making out at the only comic store in Mooncross Bay. It was only her, Simon, and a ton of awkward looking nerdy kids staring at them. She was so caught up in her little bubble filled with super heroes that she almost didn't hear her phone ringing.

Luckily Simon pointed it out which led her to believe that he hadn't been paying too much attention to the making out itself, but that would be a conversation for later on.

She checked the caller ID and noticed it was Alec. She hastily picked up. "Hello there, brother"

"Hello Izzy," she heard a muffled voice call from the other side of the line.

"What's up, Alec?" she said in a tone that indicated she wasn't too interested in the conversation.

"Oh nothing much." There was a still silence, "I was just wondering if you and eh…Simon wanted to come over to Magnus' house for some…vodka?"

"Alec!" She exclaimed. "Is my goodie two shoes brother really asking me and my boyfriend to come and shoot vodka at his insanely good looking boyfriend's house?" As she said this Simon gave her a confused look followed with a goofy smile.

"Yes my dear! I have corrupted him!" She heard someone—she assumed it was Magnus—call from the background.

"Magnus!" She heard Alec snap in a pretend annoyed voice. "Would you stop, I'm on the phone."

"Never." She heard Magnus giggle (did Magnus giggle?).

"Seriously though, you can come if you want to." Alec tried to cover up the laughter he was so obviously holding in.

"Yeah totally, Simon and I will be there in like, half an hour?" Izzy said while gesturing Simon closer. "We'll have a girl's night out"

"More like gay's night out," she heard Simon mumble quietly.

"Did you really just say that Simon?" she snapped back at him. "Did you not happen to notice that I am not gay?"

"No, but think of it this way; I'll be the only one there not interested in guys." She had to admit that Simon had a valid point there, but was never going to admit it _out loud_ so she just told Alec that they'd be there and glared at him while expecting him to open the door for her.

"Gay's night out…that's actually funny, maybe we'll check out a fashion magazine and see who's hot and who's not," she said while holding on to a magazine she had purchased (or had Simon purchase for her) from the comic store.

"Eh…" Simon said not obviously knowing how to end the sentence. "Yeah, I don't think I'm too into that"

She let out a laugh and wrapped her arm around Simon. "I know sweetie, I'm just messing with you."

"Did you just call me sweetie?"

She froze for a second. Had she just called him sweetie? Was he worthy of pet names yet? Was she really falling that deep? Calling him a sexy, sexy nerd was one thing but sweetie? And it had come to her so naturally, like it was meant to be. Then why was she in denial?

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, I just heard you," Simon said, now smiling full on. "You called me sweetie."

"Did not." She was not going to let this happen, maybe the vodka would make him forget. But then again, did she really want him to forget?

"Did too," Simon said and nodded in a smug manner.

Izzy just plain ignored him, that was until he pulled her closer into an embrace she couldn't escape. "Just so you know, I'm gonna start calling you _sweet pea._"

Izzy just stood there in his arms in total awe, or was it confusion? She didn't know but one thing was for sure. "Simon, honey, if you are keen on keeping your tongue attached to the rest of your body, you will never call me sweet pea again," she said it with a sweet voice whilst batting her eyelids. "Is this clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Simon said, and quickly placed a kiss on her lips before she could say anything. "Now how about that vodka because as I recall, getting drunk with you is pretty fun."

**AN: Vodka shots with Malec and Sizzy anyone? Anyone? Yeah so tell me what you think or thought or whatever and let me know how you would like to see this fic go on because to be honest I'm finding it a bit hard to decide what I should do with all these lovely characters, "Mess with them or mess with them not...?"**

**Love Always, Alexandra who so got sunburned today while watching Justin Dubé but it was totally worth it.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I have not posted in a while. I guess I could say that I've been really busy and come up with all kinds of excuses but I think you just want to read the chapter, right?**

**So yeah, this chapter is a little special because it has a new point of view, so go and see who it is :D**

**The song for this chapter is any song by Bruno Mars, you'll figure out why.**

**Enjoy!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra the awesome Clare and I'm running out of imagination, ouch.

Chapter 29.

Alec's point of view

Let me tell you why shooting vodka with four people in love is an extraordinary situation. Mostly it's because they all get along and no one starts arguments after having one too many, but really the main attraction are the people themselves. Picture Isabelle Lightwood on dancing on Magnus Bane's dresser singing Bruno Mars whilst Mr. Bane himself dressed in a dark-purple glittery vest and slim fitting leather pants is occupied showing a very intoxicated Simon Lewis his collection of fedoras. Did I mention he wasn't wearing a shirt under that vest?

And then there was Alec Lightwood, he didn't get drunk on regular bases but today seemed like a good day to do so.

Honestly though the timing couldn't of have been worse since tomorrow was a school night. He looked around the room, trying to make the movements not seem so blurry. He had to admit that this vodka Magnus had been keeping under a loose floorboard was some pretty strong stuff.

He listened to his sister sing with her high pitched voice and noticed how happy she seemed. He wondered if it was the alcohol or the other this she also seemed to be interested that was located in this very room – Simon Lewis.

Simon was currently under the fashion attack of Magnus, Alec would have perhaps felt a bit bad for him if he didn't just then remember that Simon would probably some day sleep with his sister and I guess it was the older brother in him that made him lose any interest in interfering with the fedora torture.

He wasn't really upset about the fact that Izzy and Simon were going out or whatever, but the image of his best friend and his sister gave him the chills. You know what also gave him the chills? The fact that he couldn't remember what day it was, or why he was wearing canary yellow pajama pants even though he was pretty sure he'd entered the room in jeans. He'd have to have this all cleared up because everything seemed so weird. He didn't really feel like he was on top of the situation. He couldn't really concentrate on one thing at a time. It was like everything in this bright loud room just splattered in front of his eyes without any clear order. Was it bad if the room started spinning?

Through the colorful spinning mess he saw a figure approach him. He was currently seated on a soft bed squeezing a glass of some vodka and cranberry juice. As the figure finally came close enough he began to smile.

"Hello darling". The fashion torturer greeted him -on a side note that would be a great TV- show- "Are you having fun?" He asked and sat down next to him.

Alec was happy with the way Magnus wrapped his bare arm around his upper body, which incidentally happened to also be bare. He really tried to think and remember what he had done but mostly all he could remember was the bitter taste of alcohol burning down his throat.

"Why am I yellow?" He asked innocently, "Yellow isn't my color".

He felt Magnus' body shake as he laughed, "First of all you're not yellow, even though you're quite right – yellow is not your color".

Alec just blinked a few times and kept staring into Magnus' green cat eyes hoping that if he stared long enough he'd find some kind of an answer to this burning question – Why was he yellow?

"Alright," Magnus started with an up-beat but amused voice, "I think we have also established that you can't hold your liquor as well as your sister can".

"Magnus you have to tell me what's going on". Alec pleaded; he really felt like someone was screwing with his brain and not letting him find the key pieces from his memory book, "I'm freaking out".

"We were just playing a make-over game, remember?" Magnus said smiling a sympathetic smile.

At that Simon waltzed over to them and smiled in a quirky flash, "Yeah, we were supposed to be dressed in the way that our partner sees us".

"Partner?" Alec questioned.

"Yes my love", Magnus said and played with a lock of Alec's hair, "as in girlfriend or boyfriend".

"Aha. And why do you see me as yellow?" He said still not fully comprehending.

"Because you are my sun". Magnus said and looked deep into his eyes which made Alec blush.

Now, in any other situation that would have sounded mushy and totally not romantic because of its over cheesiness, but somehow in this vodka filled haze it was the most amazing thing that could have ever escaped Magnus' lips.

"You see", Magnus carried on, "Simon is dressed as a sexy nerd, therefore, the glasses and the bohemian fedora".

"But I liked your description of Magnus the best." Izzy said deciding to join the conversation, "You said he was a super hot badass sparkling sex god".

"I_ said_ that?" He asked in disbelief, he didn't see himself as a person who would call his boyfriend a sex god –even if his boyfriend happened to be a sex god- he didn't even call him "honey" in public.

"You most definitely did!" Magnus squealed into his ear causing a minor head ache to form.

"I'm beginning to think that shooting vodka was maybe not the best option for us". Alec stated and fell on Magnus' bed letting out a tired but a sort of satisfied sigh.

**Maryse's point of view**

She was standing in the middle of Luke's bookstore's backroom, filled with dusty old books. It wasn't exactly something she would have considered romantic…if it hadn't been for the kind smile, the bright eyes and the strong arms wrapped around her waist. They were sorting out books for "promotional business" but really it was just an excuse to spend time with each other. It was ridiculous really; they were both adults and they couldn't admit that they wanted to spend time with each other, every time they met up it was supposedly for "work".

"So you don't think we should put Pride and Prejudice in the back?" Luke asked her forcing her out of her thoughts.

She rolled her eyes thinking 'how the hell can someone be so dopey and ridiculously adorable at the same time?' "No", she started, "You need to put it in the window, you need to make people see something they recognize, something that will pull them in".

Luke just arched his eyebrows and muttered something under his breath about how the kids these days wouldn't recognize a classic if you hit them over the head with one, "You didn't need Pride and Prejudice to be pulled in. What is it then that pulled you in?" Luke asked honestly innocently but Maryse knew damn well that it hadn't been the books that had drawn her in. In all honesty it might have had something to do with the fact that she needed a job badly and maybe the fact that she had thought Luke was smashingly gorgeous had helped a bit too.

She shook her head never answering his question and went on, "Nevertheless, you should listen to my advice if you want this to work".

Luke didn't really look at her; he sat down on the floor and rearranged some books into different piles. They were quiet for quite a while. All she could hear was the breathing of both of them. Luke's breaths were not heavy but not quiet either, hers were more or less nervous. She found it a bit hard to act normally around Luke. Maybe it was because she had never really been with anyone else than Robert. She had never experienced anything else but the way of Robert Lightwood. She had just done as she had been told, behaved like a good wife, and then behaved like a good mother. Never really like _Maryse_. So now she had no idea what to say to him. It seemed like only after a few glasses of wine she could relax enough to say whatever came to her mind. Ask the questions she truly wanted answers to, want what she wanted, feel like she felt.

She leaned against the cold wall and slid down on the floor, her high heels scraping the concrete floor, "I'm sorry Luke. I didn't mean to be bossy".

Luke raised his eyes to meet hers and then he smiled in a shy way, "It's okay, sometimes I need to be bossed around". And that was that. He dismissed the subject as if he had known that it was something she had to deal with. Who knew, maybe he did know. He definitely knew that she wasn't in good terms with her ex-husband so maybe he figured that she was finding it hard to not blame every man for Robert's whorish ways. She certainly hoped he didn't think like that. She didn't want Robert to have anything to do with her relationship with Luke. It was somewhat of a sacred thing to her, it was something she wanted, something she decided and Robert fucking Lightwood would have nothing to do with it.

"How about we compromise?" She asked him trying to make the best of the situation. "We put Pride and Prejudice in the window and then you get to pick one book to feature on the window as well".

Instantly she saw his gray eyes brighten up, "that sounds like a deal".

They fell back into their routine of sorting piles and piles of books, shifting through dusty pages, trying to see which ones were in good enough shape to sell. It was quiet, probably due to the fact that it was a Sunday and if business was bad on any other day of the week, business would be bad on a Sunday. The silence between the two of them wasn't usually awkward but today it felt like a wall between them. It was like both of them were walking on eggshells trying to please the other one. Maybe it was because both of them had questions that they wanted answered or maybe it was just her with all her questions. She wasn't sure if she should ask him about things that made her wonder, she had no idea how a nice guy like Luke was not married or at least in a relationship. She just wanted to be careful, no matter how nice –and good looking- Luke seemed there could always be something behind all that niceness.

"Listen," Maryse mumbled which made her feel even more out of place, "I was just wondering as to why it is that you're not married?" The way Luke looked at her, with dazed eyes and a confused look, instantly made her feel like an asshole, "Not that it's a bad thing. No I'm totally glad that you're single. It's just that usually all the nice guys are either gay or taken".

She could hear him laugh even though it wasn't exactly the reaction she had been waiting for. She watched as his eyes squinted as he smiled, she looked at the way his curly brown hair dangled around his eyes. "Well I could ask you the same question. Do you think it's everyday that a beautiful woman walks into my bookstore and tells me she could change my life?"

"But you know that I was married". She said and looked down at her hands. It still hurt, admitting that she had wasted her life with a jerk.

"And who's to say that I've never been married?" Luke said and surprised her.

"So you have been married?"

"Well I've been engaged but we were engaged for six years so I think it's basically the same thing, we just never really got to the whole marriage part". He said and shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Why haven't you said anything about it?" Maryse asked a bit taken aback. He had never mentioned a wife or even an ex-wife.

"It's sort of not something you mention to a woman you really like". He mumbled, "It's almost as if saying that you have failed somehow".

"So you think I failed because Robert and I got divorced?" She asked a bit hurt.

"No!" Luke was quick to exclaim, "No, not at all Maryse. I'm sure you were wonderful. It's just that I personally feel like I failed".

"What do you mean _'you failed'_?"

"It's a long story". Luke said with a small voice looking far away, he smiled meekly and then shook it away. Maryse took this as a sight letting her know that it wasn't exactly a pleasant subject for him. I mean it wasn't a pleasant subject for her either but she wasn't going to cry over Robert anymore, God only knows she had cried for him enough during their marriage.

She heard him sigh and then take a deep breath. He was now leaning against the opposite wall, they were on the opposite sides of the room but it felt like she was right there beside him, "I guess you should know, I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later anyway".

"If you're sure you want to tell me Luke. You know people are allowed to have things they keep to their selves". She tried, she didn't want anything to ruin this thing they had going on, if it wasn't something she necessarily needed to know, she didn't want to know it. As absurd as it sounded this was a way of protecting her mental health.

Instead Luke surprised her with a question, "Do you know the Morgenstern family?"

Maryse nodded warily, "Yes, I know them".

"I used to be engaged to Jocelyn Morgenstern". He said and then turned his head away so she couldn't see his face.

"How is that possible? They have a seventeen year old daughter for God's sake."

"Yeah I know, Clary". He seemed to say the name with such fondness, the way only a parent said their child's name, it gave her chills.

"So… I don't understand were you two going out while she was married?" Maryse was trying to comprehend but from what she had heard the Morgenstern couple had been married for over twenty years now.

Luke laughed humorlessly, "Nope", He looked her in the eyes and begged her to understand, "I've known Jocelyn since we were in college. That was about the time she met Valentine too. I got to know her as this happy artiste who didn't have a care in the world… and then came a long Valentine Morgenstern. I was just a kid back then, I was shy so I didn't tell her that I liked her and to be honest I don't think she would have ever noticed me because of Valentine. All of a sudden she was completely falling for the jock. So after college Jocelyn and I kept in touch, we even saw each other once in a while. She and Valentine got married; I went to the wedding like a good friend and watched the woman I loved get married. I already saw how she had changed, she was awfully thin and she looked like she hadn't smiled in ages. But it was her wedding day so I didn't say anything.

A few years passed and I could never stop thinking of her so imagine this one day I get a call from her. She says she's in town and she wants to meet. I was ecstatic; even if it was for just one day I wanted to see her.

We decided to meet at my shop. I cleaned up and was starting to get real nervous. It was a rainy day so when I saw her walking down the street I ran to open the door for her.

I saw her face, dripping wet of all the water. I smiled at her but she didn't return my smile. She looked terrified. I remember how she kept looking back behind her, as if she was afraid someone was following her. Only then was it that I noticed her holding on to a tiny child wrapped in her coat with all the strength she had. I remember seeing those green eyes stare at me in double and all I could think was that I'd do anything for them.

Jocelyn never told me why she left Valentine but I have my guesses. I used to see bruises and scars all over her body and I remember how she would randomly start crying at the weirdest things. I can only guess but it doesn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Oh my god". Was all Maryse managed to say. She had gasped so many times during Luke's story that she felt like there was no more air to suck into her lungs, "That's terrible".

She was sure her face was as pale as a sheet, "W-Why in the world is she back with him now?"

Luke smiled meekly again as if he was remembering something unpleasant, "I don't know. We were happy for six years and then something just changed. I promised I'd help her with whatever she needed, but you know Valentine is a lawyer right?"

Maryse nodded.

"I guess he said that he was going to get custody of Clary or whatever and he spooked her. Valentine was always good at talking people into things. You know manipulating them. So anyway, one morning I wake up and she and Clary are gone. Imagine bringing up a kid for six years and then have her taken away from you".

His eyes were starting to water. Maryse could see he was going to cry. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't even begin to understand what he must have felt right now.

"It really sucks that you can't save anyone", Luke sighed letting some tears slip down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry". Maryse mumbled and closed the space between them. She cupped his cheek and forced him to look at her, "I'm telling you that everything will work out_, you can save_ _anyone_". She took a breath and reached in to kiss him. She could taste the saltiness of his tears on his lips, she pressed away the distance and let herself get lost in the kiss.

As they parted Luke gave her a smile that wasn't meek at all, "I guess if you say so I have to believe you".

**So, what do you think?**

**Did you like Maryse's point of view? Did you like Luke's story? What do you think of him being engaged to Jocelyn?**

**And most of all, did you enjoy the vodka shots?**

**Thanks to my Beta Cindella204 for keeping my commas under control :D**

**Love Always- Alexandra**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: So I have started school once again. I'm not thrilled about it so I'm happy to lose myself in a malec filled chapter once again. Anyways, enough with that, the song for this chapter is called "Animals" and it is by The Kin.**

**Then in Maryse's POV the song is "Come on Eileen" by Dexy's midnight runners.**

**Oh and thanks to my amazing beta Cindella204.**

**Enjoy!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Not Fair.

Chapter 30, Yay!

Alec's point of view

How Alec got home last night was a total mystery to him. It was as if he had woken up in a parallel universe that consisted of loud noises and bright lights. The early morning light sneaking in through the blinds had woken him up, and he was now suffering from a major head ache. This was the first time he ever thought that having a well-lit room was bad. Bad, bad, bad: simply unacceptable.

He groaned and turned on his back. Even staring at the blank ceiling seemed to hurt his eyes. Bits and pieces of last night slipped into his consciousness and made him grimace. God that was a lot of vodka and…glitter. He had no idea how Izzy had gotten up so early, dressed, and was ready to go holding a mug of coffee. She smiled a crooked smile at him as he slouched into the kitchen.

"How did we get home?" Alec asked.

Izzy shrugged her shoulders. "I think Magnus dropped us off."

"_You think_ Magnus dropped us off?"

"Yeah, I can't be exactly sure because I wasn't really paying attention to you guys, too much mushy romantic crap," she said and took a sip of her coffee.

"What do you mean by that?" Alec asked, now annoyed by the sheer loudness of his own voice.

"Are you kidding me?" Izzy asked, raising her eyebrows as if to ask 'You really don't remember?'.

Alec just stared at her. Suddenly the light streaming through the window seemed to strike across his eyes. "Uh, Izzy I-I don't know. My head hurts so much I think I'll throw up."

"Well this could be embarrassing," Izzy stated. "You were sort of full on making out with Magnus the whole night."

Alec cringed at the sound as he popped a Pop-Tart in the toaster. "Yeah, so? He's my boyfriend."

"Uh huh. Did I mention that the night included making out in front of our mother?" she asked and hopped on the counter.

"Are you screwing with me Izzy?" He asked in shock.

"I wish I was. There were no waffles for breakfast today." She dangled her legs on the edge of the counter and admired her beige heels.

"Oh shit. That's bad," Alec agreed.

The rest of the morning went by in a hung-over haze, trying to survive the dullest classes in the universe. He was only looking forward to gym class so that he could ask Magnus what the hell happened last night. Turns out gym class didn't go exactly as he planned. Yes, Magnus was there, yes they were playing dodge ball, and no they were not in the same team. So instead of having a deep conversation of consequences caused by vodka, he was stuck there dodging balls and listening to Mr. Carson make an infernal racket with his whistle.

As the class ended he had to stay behind to collect all the balls. Apparently it was a punishment for not 'looking alive'. That is what Mr. Carson said, anyway.

After all the balls were collected Alec slouched into the locker room. The only silver lining he could think of was that he clearly remembered Magnus having some painkillers in his locker, because Izzy had used them last month for her…quote "womanly issues", which he wished he didn't know about. Hopefully Alec's status as his boyfriend would allow him to get some too, although if he was anything like Izzy he probably wouldn't need to use them himself. It would make sense for him to have a few to spare.

The smell of the locker room drove away his thoughts. And now his main target was the painkillers. He quickly scanned the room; he was looking for someone with dark hair and tawny skin. Preferably without a shirt. He looked around for a while before noticing Magnus at the back of the room.

He ambled over to Magnus with a pained look on his face and a pout on his lips. "Magnus…" Alec groaned. "It's not fair."

Magnus turned around and was instantly all smiles, which made Alec think that he must have some sort of super powers, because no one could be that happy after making out in front of Maryse Lightwood.

"What's not fair?" Magnus asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"My head. It's, it's like there's a marching band in it," Alec whined.

"Oh, poor baby!" Magnus exclaimed. Suddenly Alec noticed looks being thrown at the two of them. He blushed a bit but tried not to say anything upsetting to Magnus. "Could you keep it down, my head is killing me."

Magnus was changing his gym clothes into skinny jeans and a white T-shirt with some French band's name on it. "Of course I can, I just prefer not to." He smiled at Alec, but Alec didn't return the smile.

"Magnus?" He begged.

"Yes?" Magnus inquired with a mischievous tone.

"May I please have one of your painkillers? Please?"

"I don't know. What would I get in return?" He asked with a grin already spreading across his lips.

"Oh come on. I'm your boyfriend. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I see, I see. I believe you are right. I suppose a simple kiss will do," Magnus said, whilst tapping his index finger along his bottom lip.

"Now?" Alec asked biting his lip.

"Well that depends, do you want your painkiller _now_?"

"You're impossible," Alec mumbled.

"I see we are on the same page now." Magnus smiled and pulled Alec in for a chaste kiss on the lips. "I would never deprive you of painkillers. Go ahead, they are on the top shelf."

Just then he heard a locker door being slammed closed with his name being called out as well.

"Lightwood!" He turned around to see Jordan Kyle from French class, who he'd sort of befriended, walking towards him and Magnus.

Alec swallowed his painkiller and did that awkward playful arm punch thing guys do. "Hey, Jordan."

"Woow," Jordan said, sounding a bit insulted. "You give us that disgusting display and all you can say is _'hey'?_"

"Excuse me?" Alec asked baffled. Jordan was usually the _'nice guy' _type.

"Yeah, that's right," Jordan said. "I went there."

Alec just kept looking around as if the walls held the answer to whatever the hell was going on right now.

Then he saw Jordan smile playfully. "What? You think, you can get away with not telling me that you're dating someone? I thought I was your man."

Just then Magnus looked over his shoulder and arched his eyebrow. "I think we need to correct that," he said "I," he said, pointing at himself, "am his," he pointed at Alec, "man."

At that Alec laughed, first a bit and then a little more. "Yeah, that…that is true."

"So what does Magnus Bane have that I don't?" Jordan asked pretending to be taken aback.

Alec rolled his eyes, but Magnus decided to play along. "First of all Jeremy…"

"His name is Jordan," Alec interrupted, which made Magnus roll his eyes.

"Whatever my love. The point is, that I have all kinds of things you don't," he said pointing his ring-covered finger at Jordan. "For example, an extensive fedora collection _and_ rainbow leather pants."

"Yeah, I aint' got me no fedoras, but that's just because I don't want to ruin my hairstyle."

Magnus huffed and rolled his eyes once again. "Never mind your hairstyle, maybe we should go tell Maia about your new fixation with _my_ boyfriend."

"Okay, no need to get feisty," Jordan said, raising his hands up in an apologetic manner.

"Thought so, Jacob," Magnus said, and went back to putting his eyeliner on.

Alec stood there sharing an awkward silence with Jordan, "Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with him today; he's usually not that cranky."

"Yeah, no problem, Alec, you know I'm just kidding around. _Just_ messing with you," Jordan said, and walked away with a smile that reached his ears.

"Is it just me, or was that just you acting jealous?" Alec reached over to grab Magnus' hand. He let Magnus wrap his arms around him. He felt secure and in place like this, with Magnus' arms tightly squeezed around him.

"Maybe," Magnus sighed and dropped his head against Alec's shoulder. "Is the painkiller working?"

Alec let his hands run through Magnus' black hair; he let a silent breath escape. "I guess so. It's kind of iffy right now."

"Iffy?" Magnus asked, mumbling the question into Alec's skin.

"Yeah, like, I guess my head feels better, but there's still something bothering me about last night."

"What's that, my dear?" Magnus asked, still clinging on to Alec.

"Izzy said we made out in front of my mother," Alec said. "Please tell me she's lying."

"She's lying." Magnus said, and lifted his gaze to stare into Alec's blue eyes.

"Really?" Alec asked, relieved.

"No," Magnus said. "I just don't want you to freak out."

"Oh for _fuck's_ sake," Alec mumbled, breaking out of Magnus' embrace and leaning against his locker.

"Well, it's not something to be ashamed of." Magnus let out a laugh.

_"Well I definitely disagree…" _was the sentence that snapped both Magnus and Alec out of their conversation.

Alec turned his head to the side and saw a face he was sort of familiar with. The guy leaning against the wall was tall and blonde; not _Jace blond_ but blond enough. He had the frame of a football player, tall and well built. He let his eyes slip first to Magnus and then linger on Alec. His stare was almost black.

"What do you want, Marcus?" Alec heard Magnus snap.

"Well, I just thought I should correct _little Lightwood_ here. He should definitely be ashamed, a _faggot_ like that will be going to hell."

Alec just stood there, he was sure his jaw was hanging open. He was trying very hard to process what he just heard. Everyone he had ever told he was gay, everyone who knew, had been so positive about it. No one had ever used a bad word against him, that is, until now. It was his worst nightmare coming true, and he panicked instantly. He looked at Magnus with his face looking like a question mark. He watched as Magnus stared at this Marcus kid, who Alec now clearly remembered from gym class, his usually vivid clean green eyes were a darker shade of emerald. He stepped forward and let this cold voice croak out. "_What_ did you call him?"

"I called your little_ boy toy _a _faggot_." Marcus said, putting emphasis on each and every syllable.

Alec looked down at his feet. He was frozen. It was like New York all over again. He could hear his father's familiar voice ringing in his ears. "I-I-I…"

Before he could say anything, Magnus burst out into a rant. "You, you little ignorant son of a bitch, if I _ever_ hear you say that again I will make sure you know what you're talking about before you _ever_ open your mouth _again_."

"Oh, sure, I'm so scared." Marcus laughed and turned his back to the two of them as if to walk away.

"Go to hell!" Magnus slammed Marcus against the wall and suddenly the all so strong Mr. Macho football player was backed against the wall with Magnus holding him by the throat. Alec watched as Magnus raised his hand and went for a punch.

"Stop!" Alec exclaimed surprising even himself.

Magnus literally stopped his arm and inch away from Marcus' face.

"Yeah man, listen to your boyfriend," Marcus said with a wary voice.

"You shut up before I knock those pretty teeth out of your mouth!" Magnus hissed.

"Magnus, just stop, okay? He's not worth it, not at all. You are going to get suspended from school, okay, or even worse." Alec reasoned. "He's an ignorant little brat, but you're not, so just stop it, alright?"

Slowly but surely Magnus lowered his hand and loosened his grip from Marcus' throat. "Get away from me, get out of my sight."

Marcus retreated with an almost shocked look in his dark eyes. He looked embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked Magnus.

"Nothing, I just don't like the way he talked to you; he's being a homophobe."

"There's always gonna be idiots in this world, you can't just go punching every one of them."

"Says who?" Magnus asked, with a humorless laugh escaping him.

"Um, says the law," Alec responded and reached for Magnus again.

"I-I just know how much you care about what other people think of you, and I don't want anyone to make you feel like you're not worthy of everything you deserve," Magnus said and closed his eyes. "I don't care what people say about me, but I won't have anyone calling you names."

Alec looked at Magnus, who suddenly looked so tired. He never noticed the small shadows under Magnus' eyes. "Okay, that sounds…okay."

"So if Marcus ever—"

"Yeah, I know," Alec said with a smile. "Just tell you and you'll knock out his pretty teeth."

Alec quickly changed into his clothes and hurried out of the locker room with Magnus behind him. He felt pretty calm for a guy who had just experienced his worst nightmare. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe Marcus would be the only asshole they'd ever meet. Maybe they would live happily ever after in some bubble of theirs. If only this wasn't just wishful thinking.

**Maryse's point of view**

There were things that Maryse Lightwood very much enjoyed doing. One of these things just happened to be listening to Dexys Midnight Runners in her car with the volume cranked as high as possible. It was one of her guilty pleasures, you could say. She was driving down the curving dirt road leading up to her house, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel and singing along to the lyrics. Sometimes she felt like she was just a teenager again, listening to her favorite song and dismissing all her problems simply because confronting them would make her brain explode.

She was almost home when the music was suddenly interrupted by a series of beeps. She quickly pressed the 'answer call' button on the tiny screen, giving her two options.

"Hello."

_"Hello, Maryse."_

Her breath hitched and she clenched her jaw. She instantly regretted answering the call. "Hello, Robert."

_"You've been avoiding my calls," h_e stated.

"Oh…No, no that's not true," she said with a pretend concerned voice.

_"Oh, please Maryse, don't lie to me. I called you ten times yesterday."_ She heard his voice hitch up in annoyance.

To be honest it gave her kicks to hear him get upset. There was her inner teenager making an appearance again. "Oops, you got me," she said with a perky tone. "You know, I think there must be some reason I don't want to talk to you."

"That's not funny, Maryse. I actually had something to say to the kids. Did you ever think about that?"

"If you want to talk to the kids, call them, by all means call them," she snapped. Ever since the divorce, when she talked to Robert she experienced severe mood swings throughout the scale of hateful feelings.

_"Whatever, Maryse. I just wanted to let you know that I want to see the kids."_

"And?" She asked. "The kids are old enough for you to set something up with them; you don't have to ask me for permission. If they want to see you then go ahead, if they don't just leave them alone."

_"Leave them alone?" _Robert spat out. _"Are you trying to alienate me from my kids?"_

"No, Robert that you have managed to do all on your own," she replied. "Besides, you put Izzy through hell with your little affair so if she doesn't want to talk to you I wouldn't be surprised. And Alec, Alec is going through a lot right now and he doesn't need you messing up his head."

_"Me? Messing up his head? Why don't you take a look in the mirror, Maryse, you've always been the one to say that it's okay for him to be-"_

"You'd better keep your mouth shut, Robert! You have no idea what you've done to your kids with your stupid morals and ideas of how they should be."

_"Well if it was up to you our son would be a faggot and our daughter would marry a drug addict and…"_

At that she stopped listening. She couldn't help but let out a humorless laugh. Robert couldn't be more wrong about Izzy's taste in guys. The only reason the poor girl had been going out with all those losers was because she was trying to get her father's attention. And Alec, oh poor Alec, he deserved a better father than Robert; someone that respected him for who he was. Of course Robert was too blind to see all this because he was too busy rendezvousing with his…never mind.

"Robert, if you want to see the kids then come visit them here or invite them to stay over for the weekend. If they don't want to you can't force them, but for the love of God be good to them because I'd hate to have to see them grow up without a father just because you screwed up and made them hate you."

She hung up on him and stopped the engine. She had made it all the way home. The drive that usually took about ten minutes had seemed like decades to her. Robert was so stubborn and stuck to his old ways. She was so worried about how he would react to Alec's big news if he ever decided to tell his father. Even Dexys Midnight Runners couldn't help her now.

**AN: So yeah, this was kind of a weird chapter to write because people in my story have been so postitive towards Magnus and Alec but it had to happen. And I recall some of you saying that I should mess with these characters like I have never messed with anything before, so Challenge accepted. Just wait and see ;D**

**Let me know what you think because reviews make me happy, as does Magnus knocking Marcus' pretty teeth out :D**

**Love Always, Alexandra!**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: So yeah... I don't really know exactly why I wrote this chapter, I guess I just wanted some Sizzy in my story ( I mean more Sizzy) and I thought you should know more about Izzy's feelings and thoughts.**

**And also I feel the need to thank my Beta Cindcella204 and all the people who reviewed this story; you guys are awesome!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to the heart breaking Cassandra Clare.

Chapter 31.

Izzy's point of view

She walked up the stone steps, darkened by the rain, of Simon's house and closed her umbrella. She shook it a bit and then knocked on the white wooden door. She was really looking forward to getting inside. The weather had turned during the last few weeks; Izzy thought it was some sort of ironic sign. It was like the weather had foreshadowed bad news. Her mood was like the rain pounding down on the harsh ground, like the cold wind cutting through the bone. It was a steady pulsating beat in the back of her head clouding everything else. When she smiled, she thought of the lunch she had earlier today. She did try very hard not to think about it, but it always seemed to find a way to slip into her mind. Nevertheless, as the door opened, she put all her efforts into creating a delightful smile that spread across her face.

A woman with blackish brown hair and a tiny figure opened the door. "Hello," the woman said and looked over Izzy's shoulder as if to make sure no one else was there.

"Hello Mrs. Lewis," Izzy said and extended her hand. "I'm Izzy."

"Oh, you're _Izzy_," Mrs. Lewis said whilst knitting her eyebrows.

Izzy could feel Mrs. Lewis' eyes scanning her outfit with apprehensive eyes. She was beginning to regret the fact that she hadn't gone home and changed; instead she had walked around town and then made her way to Simon's house through the rain absolutely unexpected. Her white velvet dress with a diamond pattern was supposed to look elegant, but it was soaked and clung to her body in a not so flattering way. Her green high heels had formed blisters on the sides of her feet. Her dark hair pinned on a tight bun, had come undone and was now failing all around her face. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "I was wondering if Simon was home," she said, hoping for an invite inside.

"Yes, he's reading in his room. Would you like to come inside?" Mrs. Lewis asked.

"Yes, thank you." Izzy walked in and took off her emerald green cloak-type jacket.

"Simon's room is just down the hall," Mrs. Lewis said pointing down a corridor.

Izzy thanked her and headed towards Simon's room. She didn't feel like telling Mrs. Lewis that she had actually been to Simon's house and room before. Not that there was anything to tell.

She knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's me, Izzy," she said and gently pushed the door open. She stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Izzy!" Simon exclaimed, obviously happy to see her. It made her smile a bit; maybe even forget the guilt forming a lump in her throat.

Simon walked over to her and gave her a huge hug, even kissed her on the cheek. She cherished every moment with him. It scared here a bit to know he could break her heart, but on the other hand he could also make her feel insanely happy.

"How come you're here?" he asked her. "Not that I mind having you here, you just don't usually show up unannounced."

"Yeah." She sighed. "To be honest I just need someone to talk to. I was just walking around and I just kinda found myself here," she said and wrapped her arms around her tiny waist.

"You were just randomly walking around in the rain…in a cocktail dress and high heels that look like torture devices. Yeah, that totally makes sense to me too," Simon said, not so much as a statement, but as a question.

"Yeah, you know me. Always dressed like a masochist," she said, trying to laugh the lump in her throat away.

"Seriously Iz," Simon said, and looked at her with his brown eyes demanding some sort of an answer.

Izzy walked over to the bed that was covered with all kinds of comics. She fell onto it, letting out another dramatic sigh. She felt like making a snow-angel, or maybe more like a comic-angel.

"Okay…" Simon mumbled and sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed her feet and carefully took off her green heels. "You really need to get yourself some Converse, Iz. These things are killing your feet."

"I have blisters," she stated.

"I can see that," Simon said and ran his thumb across the bottom of her foot. She loved the way it felt. He was always so gentle and careful with her.

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't believe you've never introduced me to your mom. She looked at me like I was some kind of a prostitute. Do I look like a prostitute Simon?" She was avoiding the answer, hoping to distract Simon with a question.

"I've been waiting for the right time. And no you don't look like a prostitute; you look like someone who has been walking in the rain for the past two hours. Now tell me, what's wrong with you?"

Well, needless to say, distracting Simon was harder than she thought. She stared at his ceiling. It was plain white and had some cracks along the edges. It was probably an old house. She used to live in an old house too, back in New York.

"I want to tell you, but I don't know if you'll understand," Izzy said with a crack in her voice. She swallowed loudly. "I don't want you to think any less of me if you know what I did today."

"Well," Simon started, while rubbing the bottom of her left foot. "I guess you'll just have to try me."

"I went to lunch today," was all she could say at first.

Simon looked at her face and cringed. "Did you go to that place next to the library? Because if you did I totally understand why you're so upset."

"I…What? No! Can you concentrate for a second?" she snapped, because she could still feel the pulsating beat called guilt wrecking her brain.

"Alright, I promise," Simon said, and continued with the foot massage.

She was having trouble with finding the right words. To her, it felt like she had betrayed everyone she trusted in, including herself. Maybe it would be easier to just say it, quickly like ripping off a band aid. She took a shaky breath and tried out the words. "I had lunch with my dad and his _girlfriend_ today." To an outsider it probably sounded like a perfectly normal sentence, but to her it was the worst thing she could admit to doing.

Right after she said it a silent sob escaped her body. She could feel the tears about to flush out of her eyes. She had never cried in front of Simon and felt too embarrassed to do so. Still, just the thought of seeing her father today made her shiver and try very hard to stifle the sobbing.

"Izzy, calm down," Simon said, leaning over her to pull her up and close her into an embrace. "So you had lunch with your dad and his girlfriend. You did nothing wrong. I don't understand why you're freaking out like this."

Izzy turned to face Simon and let go, maybe she just snapped or maybe she was just too tired to hold everything together. "That's just it! No one understands what it's like for me. I'm the one who has to deal with him. I have to pretend like everything is alright because everyone else wants to think so! I see my mother falling for someone she only just met. I see her blindly forget all the pain my father caused her. She's moving on but leaving everyone else in the past, maybe she doesn't care about what my father does anymore, but I do. Maybe she can just move on, but I can't.

"I just spent two hours today listening to my dad and his girlfriend talking about how awesome their life is! He…he left me Simon! He left me, not my mother, not Alec, he never even made an effort to get to know either of them, not really. Not in the same way. I was the one he used to care for, I was the only one his universe revolved around, and I feel sick to my stomach to admit that I miss it. Despite everything he did and said, I still want him to care for me. I hate him so much, but I can't stop myself from wanting his approval. It's sick and I'm tired of it."

Simon brought his hand to cup her cheek. "So let me get this straight. You feel like you betrayed your family because you want your father's approval?"

Izzy nodded and sniffed. She buried her face into Simon's T-shirt.

"Iz, everyone wants their parents to love them. It's natural to want that," he said, trying to comfort her.

"But after all he's done…It just seems so stupid. I don't even want anything to do with him. I just…I just want to know what I could have done better. So he wouldn't of have left us."

"There's nothing _you_ could have done. People are selfish and hardly ever open minded by nature. Some just happen to care more about their loved ones than other people do. Some people are pure at heart and some have scars and damage done to them. Everyone starts with the same advantages; you just have to decide what to do with them, what to do with your life. Your father isn't the best example of a person you should admire and want to impress, but still I understand why you feel like you have to."

"I just keep thinking that…maybe if I say or do something…I could change him, if not for my sake or his, then maybe for Alec. He's never had a father to look up to. Our father never really spent time with him, and whenever he did, he just made Alec feel like crap. I know Alec seems so happy with Magnus, but I don't think he'll ever be fully complete without straightening things out with our father," Izzy mumbled and slipped her fingers into her hair. She pulled at her destroyed bun in frustration. Simon gripped her hands and pulled them away. "Stop doing that."

"Why should I?" Izzy croaked. "I feel like shit, Simon. I just want to sink to the bottom of the ocean and disappear. I tried dodging his calls. I really tried. But I was weak and I gave up."

"I know you did, I know you did," Simon repeated in a calming voice. "But you are nothing close to weak. You are one of the strongest people I've ever met."

Izzy let out a tiny laugh. "You have to say that because you're my boyfriend."

"Actually I don't have to say anything. I'm only telling the truth, Iz. The first thing that attracted me to you was the way you protected your brother. You care so much, you have such a big heart and people don't even realize that. You are strong."

She looked up at him. She pressed her fingertips on his lips. He smiled and kissed her fingertips softly.

"So it wasn't my great legs that made you fall for me?" she asked, trying to clear the atmosphere with a playful question.

"Well the legs might have had something to do with it. I mean they are some pretty nice legs," Simon said and smiled a goofy smile.

"It's the heels that make them look so good." She reached up to kiss him. If there was one thing she loved to do, it was kissing Simon. He never demanded anything, well maybe he did, but he demanded in a kind way if that makes any sense. She felt him tangle his hands into her long hair. She could feel him pull on the pins holding the remains of her bun together. "Simon…I told you, I don't wear my hair down."

"Mmm…," He mumbled into her neck. Who knew Simon Lewis could be seductive?

"Don't make me smack your hand away." She threatened him, but even she could hear it didn't sound serious.

"What's the big deal with your hair anyway?" Simon asked, pulling away so he could look into her eyes.

"I like to have it up," she answered.

"There's a difference to liking something and needing something." Simon pulled a stray lock of her hair loose.

"You're asking for it, Simon," she tried again, but ended up laughing a bit.

"Asking for what?" Simon said playfully, shrugging his shoulders.

"You know exactly what."

"No, I don't. Really, you have to tell me. Right now, Izzy," He leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Stop acting like a fool, Lewis."

"You must tell me now, you evil temptress," Simon laughed and pushed her down on the bed and grabbed her foot. "I will tickle you if you don't explain your very inappropriate words."

"You wouldn't dare," she said, egging him on.

"You wanna put a bet on it?"

"No," she said with her chin up. Then she suddenly lunged forward and poked Simon in the ribs. "Because I can still beat you in tickle war."

For a moment she felt like she was little again, trying with all she had not to laugh and lose the game. She dodged and laughed as Simon tried hopelessly to tickle her, but she was too fast. Before she knew it, she accidentally pushed Simon off the bed causing him to fall on the carpeted floor with a loud thump. He of course pulled her down right behind him. She landed sprawled on top of a laughing Simon.

"Geez that hurt," he said with laughter covering up half of his words.

She propped herself on her elbows. "Why'd you pull me down too?" she asked with a high pitched voice and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ouch, Iz that hurts, besides why would I want to pull you on top of me, you're heavier than you look. Seriously. I'm damaged, you did that on purpose." He was still laughing freely.

The weird thing was that neither of them seemed to notice that they were lying on the floor in a very compromising position. Izzy was lying on top of him with her legs on both of his sides. Her white dress was hiked up higher than was proper, but Simon didn't even try to make a move. Izzy couldn't lie; she could clearly feel his surprisingly toned abs under his t-shirt. Seriously, did reading books give you rock hard abs? If yes, then she would be sure to make a trip to the library. Before she even knew what she was saying she let the words out. "Holy shit, Simon, you have really nice abs." To make her point she knocked on his muscles a bit.

Suddenly the room went quiet. She could see him blush. Now they were definitely aware of how close they were to each other. "T-Thanks I guess," Simon mumbled. He was always giving compliments but he had a hard time receiving them.

They just stared at each other for a while. Slowly her body lay fully on his frame. He pulled her close by closing her in an embrace. She placed her lips on his soft mouth and stole a kiss. He raked his hands through her hair which was now totally open and framing her pale face. She could feel herself getting into a rhythm between the kisses and gasping for breath every once in a while.

The moment would of have been absolutely perfect, it would have been the most delightful way to forget her worries, if it hadn't been for the fact that both of them had been totally oblivious to the door opening. As Simon nibbled on her neck, Izzy froze. She looked up and saw Mrs. Lewis with her hand on her hips frowning down on her.

"H-hey," she mumbled. At that Simon snapped his head up and the look on his face should of have been preserved for future generations as "the busted look".

"Hi, mom," he said and tried a smile as he sat up. Izzy instantly pulled the hem of her dress lower and bit her lip.

Mrs. Lewis sighed and just stared with her disbelieving eyes.

"So, this isn't awkward or anything," Izzy said and looked down at the brown carpet.

"Not at all," Simon said with a blank voice. Izzy could tell he was trying not to laugh. She didn't understand how he could laugh at a moment like this. She really wanted to slap his shoulder again, but decided it was best not to do so.

Finally Mrs. Lewis opened her mouth. "I had no idea you two were this…eh, close."

**AN: YAY! SIZZY! Let me know what you thought about Izzy having lunch with Robert and his Girlfriend, let me know what you thought about her thoughts, let me know what you thought of Simon... Actually just let me know what you thought about the chapter over all, because reviews are better than getting caught kissing Simon in a very compromising position ;D**

**Love Always, Alexandra**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Hello to one and all! So I was feeling creative and wrote another chapter pretty fast, so here it is, but I should tell you that Exam week is coming up and I'll be too busy to write anything for a while so... I'm sorry. If you do get a post in a while it means I'm being lazy in school and escaping into my imaginary world of Malecness.**

**Thank you to my AMAZING beta, Cindella204, and Mads Hatter ( I can't remember her whole pen name, sorry love)**

**So Magnus is listening to a song while waiting for Alec to come out of the shower, that song is called Na'De'Na by Fran Perea. Now if someone speaks Spanish, do please tell me what the lyrics mean. To clarify I don't know what the lyrics mean, I just like the melody and the tone to the singer's voice ;D**

**Enjoy!**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare and Robert Sheehan is hot.

Chapter 32.

Magnus' point of view

He was lying on his bed, wearing only a pair of white slacks, waiting for Alec to get out of the shower so he could give him a goodnight kiss and hopefully convince him to stay for the night. He had gotten Alec to stay for a little while longer by telling him to take a shower here instead of his house. The conversation had gone something like this.

_"Magnus, I really gotta get going," Alec had stated._

_"No. Why do you need to leave?" Magnus had whined._

_"Well I think, for starters, my mom wouldn't appreciate it very much if I stayed the night, and I still have to take a shower and do my homework since it's a school day tomorrow," Alec had replied._

_"So why don't you take a shower here?" Magnus had asked._

_"Well, I don't see how that will give us anymore time together."_

_"You don't?" Magnus had asked with a smirk on his face._

_Alec had given him a steady look. "You do realize you won't be joining me in the shower, right?"_

_Magnus had nodded and pointed to the bathroom. "Make sure you use the lavender body wash. It's amazing."_

_"You're weird." With that Alec had marched into the washroom._

So now he was stuck there on his bed, locked out of his very own bathroom, with his very own boyfriend in that very bathroom.

This did not work out as he had planned.

He listened to the water pouring down from the shower. He could hear it clearly through the wall. He wondered what Alec looked like. All soaked, his black hair pasted to his face, his body all soaped up…

The sudden ringing of a cell phone pulled Magnus out of his thoughts. Which some would say was a good thing because he had a feeling that this train of thoughts was going nowhere good.

He picked up the cell phone and answered.

"Hello. You have reached Alexander Lightwood. Unfortunately his sweet ass is currently located in the shower, from which I am banned, although if you would like to leave a message I'd be _delighted _to pass it to him."

_"Hello to you too, Magnus,"_ Isabelle said, sounding a bit amused.

"So, what are you up to?" Magnus asked her.

_"Um…nothing much, just wondering if Alec could come and pick me up from Simon's house,"_ Izzy mumbled carefully.

"Uh-oh, this sounds like a scandal." Magnus smiled and lay back on the bed.

_"How could you tell?"_ Izzy asked.

"Let's just say that I've learned to spot a scandal when I see one. And your tone pretty much let me on. You shouldn't use it when you tell Alec." He saw Chairman Meow jump on the bed, as if the cat had suddenly taken an interest to the conversation. "Now spill."

_"Well I had a little incident with Simon." _

"Is Alec going to have the urge to punch Simon and break his glasses?" Magnus inquired.

_"No, I don't think so. Although I think he might have to convince Simon's mom that I am not a prostitute."_ Izzy let out a little laugh.

"Oh!" Magnus exclaimed. "I wish I was there to see all the awkward."

"_Believe me, you wouldn't of have wanted to see that. I look like a mess and we were pretty much just making out on the floor when his mom walked in."_ She sighed.

"So how much trouble are you in?" Magnus felt the need to ask.

_"I don't know, Simon doesn't seem too worried, but I don't want Mrs. Lewis to think that I'm a…-"_

"Prostitute?" He kindly suggested.

_"Yeah… Anyway, could you tell Alec to come pick me up?"_ Izzy asked.

"Sure." Magnus smiled. "Goodbye now, Izzy. I need to go back to daydreaming about your brother."

_"Alright, bye, Maggie,"_ Izzy said.

Usually Magnus rather enjoyed his talks with Izzy. But right now he could barely bring himself to care about her issues. He had better things to think about, for instance, Alec in his shower. Speaking of which, he was dying to see Alec again. It was like only a few minutes apart could drive him absolutely crazy. He thought about times in the past when he'd thought he'd been in love, but now he knew he had been wrong. He'd never felt this way before. He was completely under Alec's spell. It was rather scary to be honest, but Magnus was willing to live with his fears if it meant he got to be with Alec.

Alec. Sweet Alec, in his shower. It was too much to think about. Magnus was usually very good at hiding his…eh, needs and wants, but with Alec it was beginning to be too much to bear. If he was an alcoholic he could have poured all the liquor in the house down the drain, but unfortunately his addiction was something more severe: love.

How was he supposed to behave himself when he was so close to the very thing he was addicted to? Magnus ran his hands through his thick black hair.

"What am I to do Chairman?" he asked the cat.

"Meow." Chairman turned his back to Magnus as if to say "Learn to solve your own problems." The cat sauntered away.

Magnus felt his lips turn into a pout. He was on overdrive. His body was so sensitive; he could clearly feel the silk sheets under his back. He could feel the warmth of his pillows all around him…and he could hear the water stop running in the bathroom.

He lay on the bed satisfied with the fact that Alec would have to come out wrapped in only a towel since he needed to borrow a clean change of clothes from Magnus. Apparently there was no use in taking a shower if you put on the same clothes you had been wearing before the shower. The things you learned every day. To be honest, Magnus could think of numerous reasons to take a shower and still put on the same clothes he'd been wearing…but that'd be a totally different story.

Again he was so rudely yanked out of his dreamy thoughts by the sound of a ringing cell phone. He picked up the bloody thing in frustration and answered the call. "Izzy, I'm so sorry to inform you that I can't be bothered to think of how and when to convince Mrs. Lewis that you are not a prostitute. I said I'd let your brother know what you need as soon as he comes out of the shower no—"

_"Excuse me?"_ Magnus heard a slightly pissed off man's voice.

As soon as the voice reached his ears he took the phone down to his lap and stared at the caller ID.

"Holy fuck…" He muttered under his breath, as he brought the phone back to his ear.

_"Did you just call my daughter a prostitute?" _The voice which he now knew belonged to Robert Lightwood asked.

"Technically…I believe that it was Izzy herself who referred to herself as a prostitute," Magnus stated in a surprisingly calm voice. He'd always been like that, calm under pressure.

_"Who am I talking to, because I know sure as hell my son would never use that kind of language?"_ Robert demanded to know.

Just then he saw the bathroom door open. And even though he really desperately wanted to take in the view of a beautiful, sexy, gorgeous piece of man candy in front of him, he dropped the phone on the bed and just stared at Alec with blank eyes not really seeing anything.

He watched as Alec walked towards him with nothing but a towel wrapped around him. "Nicely played Magnus, with the clothes and all, but I do have to admit that the lavender soap or whatever it is, is amazing and I think…" Alec stopped on his tracks and looked at Magnus with concerned blue eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Magnus opened his mouth. Then he closed it again and tried to think of a way to explain this to Alec without causing a major panic attack.

"Well, your father and I have been talking…" was as far as Magnus got with his explanation.

"My father and you have been what!?" Alec exclaimed.

Magnus raised his hands up in a defensive manner. "To be fair I thought it was your sister complaining about Mrs. Lewis thinking she's a prostitute."

"What are you talking about Magnus?" Alec asked in a severely pissed tone. "What have you done?"  
Alec walked to the bed and noticed the phone lying on the covers. He picked it up while eyeing Magnus with a death glare.

Magnus saw Alec place the phone to his ear and instantly go pale. Well if it was possible to get any paler than he already was.

_"Hi dad."_ Alec paced to the other side of the room.

_"No it was just my…friend being and idiot."_ Alec crossed the room again.

_"No. I'm sure. Isabelle is fine."_ Alec confirmed.

_"Who was the boy talking to you?"_ Alec seemed to repeat Robert's question.

He didn't answer his father. Magnus followed Alec's every steep. He watched carefully as Alec bit his bottom lip and put on his thinking face.

He decided that this was a good time to offer his help. "Alec dear," he whispered. "Lie, lie through your teeth."

Alec gave him a "no shit Sherlock" face and continued on biting that god damn lip of his.

Magnus rolled his eyes and poked Alec in the ribs to get his attention.

"Ouch!" Alec screeched and tried to poke Magnus back but he was too fast and dodged. After the failed attempt of revenge Magnus watched Alec get back on the phone. _"No dad. It was nothing. I just…"_

Basically what Magnus was hearing was a shit load of crap. He had to wonder at what point had Alec become such a good liar. Maybe his bad ways were rubbing off on Alec too much. He was destroying this innocent little creature. Oh well.

"Tell him I'm a friend of yours?" Magnus offered.

Alec just waved him off and kept pacing around the room. He earned a confused look from Chairman Meow perched up on Magnus' make-up table.

_"Yes, yes dad—"_

_"No, no I haven't been avoiding your calls,"_ Alec said cringing_. "I've just been…"_ He looked at Magnus. _"Occupied."_

Magnus watched Alec's face turn pale as a ghost. _"Yeah…sure…that sounds…fun," _Alec stammered.

"Yeah, I'll see you later. Yeah, me too, dad," Alec said and slowly brought the phone down from his ear. He sighed heavily and turned to Magnus. "I don't know exactly what just happened but I think I have a lunch date with my dad."

"Well you ought to, Alexander, since it's you who was on the phone" Magnus stated with his arms crossed.

Alec just rolled his eyes at him and made a slightly annoyed huff. "Lie, lie through your teeth," he mimicked Magnus. "What kind of advice is that anyway?" Alec almost snapped.

Magnus decided it was best to ignore the hostile tone and just put it on the whole phone call with his father thing. "Well it seemed to be very relevant advice since you were using it throughout the whole conversation."

"And how do you know I was lying?" Alec asked with his hand on his hips.

"You have a tell," Magnus stated calmly and rolled over on the bed.

"What!" Alec exclaimed. "What kind of a tell?"

"Mmm…you don't need to know," Magnus smiled and stretched his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just, nothing. All you need to know is that I will know whenever you're lying," Magnus smiled, a satisfied look spreading across his face.

"You know, after that heart attack you just caused me, I think you are obligated to tell me," Alec replied and tapped his foot on the hardwood floor.

"I am not obligated to do anything but love you," Magnus said and grabbed Alec by the hem of his towel.

Alec quickly responded by pulling the towel closer to him and falling on the bed whilst doing so. Thank God for Alec's poor balance skills.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked.

"Um, what do you think I'm doing?" Magnus replied his question with a question.

"I-I don't know, I don't really know where you're going with this."

"Really?" Magnus asked with a playful tone. "You have no idea what so ever?"

"N-no," Alec stuttered.

"Well I'm just observing you, since I need to dress you and all. Unless of course you'd rather go pick up your sister from Simon's house wearing only a towel around you. Surely you don't want Mrs. Lewis to think that both of the Lightwoods siblings are prostitutes."

"Oh." Alec said. "Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea…I just…I'm finding it very hard to concentrate while I'm in bed with you…you know."

"Oh believe me, I_ know_," Magnus sighed and patted Alec on the back. He swiftly got up and headed for the mahogany dresser. "Now let's get you dressed so that your sister doesn't freeze to death out there."

**Alec's point of view**

Sitting in his car, he was feeling very conflicted. On one hand he wanted to throw up on the side walk because he was dreading tomorrow's lunch date more than he had dreaded anything in a long time. On the other hand he was feeling electrified after a brief goodnight kiss from Magnus. His lips were simply just so soft. Alec couldn't explain the things he wanted to do when he was around Magnus. All he could think of during his shower was Magnus, and how he could have simply asked to have him join him. Then they could have done God knows what. God…knows what. Was it strange to want things you knew hardly anything about?

He felt the cold breeze hit the car as Izzy opened the passenger door and slipped in. "Hey," she said and looked down at her lap.

"Hey," Alec said and forgot all about Robert and almost pushed Magnus out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Izzy smiled and shook her head. Alec saw her black hair fall in front of her eyes and he watched as Izzy pushed it aside.

"Your hair is down," Alec said, sounding surprised. He hadn't seen his sister wear her hair down since they left New York.

"Oh yeah," Izzy said and quickly gathered her hair up in her hands.

"No, don't." Alec was quick to stop her. "It looks nice like that."

"Really?"

"You look beautiful."

Izzy smiled. "So how was your day?"

"Oh you know, I was at Magnus' house and we did stuff."

"Stuff huh?" She nudged Alec.

"Nothing like the stuff you and Simon were doing," Alec said and started the engine.

"Wha—How do you know?"

"Magnus told me. He accidentally picked up my phone and said something to dad about you and prostituting." Alec let out a little laugh.

"Oh shit!" he saw her eyes grow huge. "Am I in trouble?"

"No," Alec shook his head. "I'm having lunch with dad though."

"I had lunch with him today," Izzy stated.

Alec didn't really know what to say. Maybe "I'm so sorry" would have been the best thing to say, knowing Izzy didn't really get along with him.

"Was it bad?" He asked.

"Not really. I mean it was awkward and I didn't very much like it, but I didn't suddenly burst out in rage and stab him with a fork or anything."

"Oh, that's good to know."

"So, I've been thinking," Izzy began as they passed the school building.

"Yeah?"

"I think you should really talk to dad."

"Well of course I'll talk to him," Alec said. They were making good time and would be home in five minutes.

They drove in silence for a while. Izzy seemed anxious somehow. Only as Alec parked the car and killed the engine did she speak up.

"Alec. I think you should tell dad," she said, looking at Alec with her brown glittering eyes.

"Tell dad what?" Alec asked opening the car door, getting ready to leave.

Izzy grabbed his hand and yanked him back inside. "That you're gay."

His breath hitched. He stopped breathing for a moment. He just looked at her blankly. "I-I…"`

**AN: So cliffie, yeah I know. But let's put that aside and review! Yay! Tell me what you think Alec will say to Izzy, tell me, tell me everything! And I think I need to thank all the people who reviewed my last chapter! You are awesome! I really do love each and every review and I answer everyone back so if you feel like expressing your feelings and ideas towards this story, please do!**

**Also anyone who speaks or understands Spanish, you are very welcome to tell me what Magnus is actually listening to ;D**

**And if anyone agrees with me that Robert Sheehan is HOT give Robbie a shout out will you!**

**Okay I'm done now, Love Always, Alexandra.**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: So okay guys, here it goes. I'll admit it, I felt super bad for Alec after I wrote this chapter...but you need to try and understand me.**

**Thank you to my awesome Beta (I hope you don't kill me coz I kept one of my weird "sentences" instead of accepting the change you made, I just had to. It was one of my favorites ;D) But yeah, Thanks CINDELLA 204!**

**The song for this chapter is Dr. John by MIKA, he's really a great artist and a lot of his songs would go well with this chapter but this is one of my personal favorites.**

Hiding in plain sight

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare as you all know

Chapter 33.

Magnus' point of view

"Come here, you," he ordered as he saw Alec walking into Spanish class. Alec looked like he hadn't had too much to sleep last night. Magnus thought it was because the poor thing was probably worried about lunch with his father today.

"Your boyfriend looks like he hasn't had his beauty sleep," Jace smirked from the seat behind Magnus. Magnus shot him a wide grin. "I didn't let him sleep too much last night."

Jace raised an eyebrow and then returned Magnus' grin. "Did you take Lightwood's V-card?"

"Umm…I will never tell," Magnus said and winked. There was no need for everyone to know about Alec's lunch with Robert. Jace would just end up giving Alec some bad advice and the whole thing would go south.

Jace covered his laugh with a cough as Alec slouched on to his chair. Alec dropped his bag on the floor and turned to Magnus. "Hi."

"Hello, sweets. How are you?" Magnus asked and reached to caress Alec's face.

Alec sighed while Magnus brushed his tousled hair into order. "I'm tired."

"I can see that," Magnus said and offered a compassionate smile. "It'll all be okay," he whispered to Alec and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Alec pressed his head against Magnus' shoulder. "Can I just sleep here?" he asked and closed his eyes.

"Sure," Magnus smiled a content smile. Jace made a face at the two of them and smiled like an idiot.

The brightly lit class room with posters of Spanish television shows didn't turn out to be the best place for Alec to sleep. Magnus tried to make it as comfortable as possible, but unfortunately Mr. Collins didn't seem okay with one of his students sleeping in class.

"He's so rude, it's not like Alec is bothering anyone," Magnus mumbled to Jace.

"Yes Magnus, God forbid the man does his job and educates these kids instead of letting them take naps." Jace let out a laugh which Magnus returned with a death glare.

"Since when have you sided with the teachers anyway?"

"I just like arguing with you, Bane, nothing to it," Jace said and winked at Magnus.

"Stop talking," Alec mumbled through his closed lips. He was leaning against the desk and had his head in his hand. "Why are you talking so loud?"

Magnus placed his hand on Alec's back. "It's like you're hung-over or something."

At this moment Jace decided to put his two senses into the conversation again. "Were you drinking again, Alec?"

"No…" Alec sighed. "I was just…"

"Making sweet love to Magnus and that is why you are tired, because I bet this one," he pointed at Magnus. "Is relentless in bed."

At that Alec's eyes opened wide. "What?" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me!" Mr. Collins hollered from the front of the class room. "It's bad enough young Mr. Lightwood sleeps in class, but does he have to yell as well?"

"I-I'm sorry sir," Alec said.

"Well…Now would you and Mr. Bane care to share what you were talking about. Preferably in Spanish, please."

"I…" Alec started to mumble but Magnus cut him off. "_Este es mi novio. Pienso que él es bueno_. I believe the translation is 'This is my boyfriend. I think he's hot.'"

Mr. Collins just stared at Magnus for a while and then cleared his throat. "Well… please don't talk during class again. Now back to adjectives…"

Alec instantly turned to Jace. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, are you telling me that you two don't have a wild life in the bedroom?" Jace snorted and shook his head.

Alec just stared at him with huge blue eyes trying to make sense.

"Never mind him," Magnus said and let his hand rest on Alec's knee. "Jace is just being a dummy."

"Yeah…okay."

"You're wearing my jeans," Magnus noticed, and let his hand run up Alec's thigh.

"Yes, I am. And they are tight enough as they are so would you stop it," Alec hissed at Magnus.

"Did you just make a dirty joke?" Magnus asked leaning in to Alec.

"It's not a joke, it's the truth. I don't understand how you can wear these pants all the time. It took me forever to get them on."

"Well, I'm glad you made an effort," Magnus sighed and poked Alec's cheek with the tip of his pencil. Alec just looked at him with his blue mental health questioning eyes.

After Spanish Magnus had to suffer through math and music without Alec, so when he sauntered into the cafeteria and saw Alec sitting there at their usual table a wide grin spread across his face.

He quickly made his way to the table, grabbed a chair, and swiftly sat down. "How are you feeling now? Get any sleep during physics?"

"A bit," Alec answered and gave Magnus a meek smile.

"You still worried about that lunch?" Magnus asked and grabbed his lunch out of his bag.

"Yeah, I guess that's it," Alec answered. "I actually need to go if I want to make it to the restaurant. I just wanted to see you before I left."

"Oh," Magnus gasped and grabbed Alec into a tight embrace. "You'll be alright my love."

"You think so?" Alec asked a bit skeptically.

"I know so," Magnus said.

Alec reluctantly got up and gave Magnus one last kiss before he determinately marched out of the cafeteria. Magnus wanted to run after Alec and go with him, but he knew this was something Alec had to do alone. He needed to face his father and come out as the winner.

So instead of running after his blue-eyed boy he just took a sip of his blueberry smoothie. He kind of picked at his cheese sandwich, but didn't really eat much of it.

He saw Izzy and Simon walking towards him. They were holding hands and smiling. Simon was wearing his basic T-shirt with a weird logo printed on it and blue jeans. His hair was wild with curls and his smile was brighter than the one in the Colgate commercial. Izzy instead was wearing a bright red ruffled top that was very form fitting. Her black jeans with studs on her outer thighs were also very tight. To be honest, if Magnus were Simon, he'd be smiling too.

"Hello, my dazzling friend!" Izzy chimed and leaned against the table.

"Hey," Simon said and waved at Magnus a bit awkwardly.

"Hello, you two love birds." Magnus said and tried not to sound pathetic. "Please, sit down."

Izzy and Simon sat beside Magnus.

"Are you gonna drink that smoothie?" Izzy asked, although she had already grabbed it and took a sip. "This is so good." Iz said, whilst moaning a bit.

Simon gave her a strange look and then eyed Magnus' half picked at cheese sandwich.

"Go ahead Simon, eat it," Magnus said with a kind smile. He watched as Simon grabbed his lunch and devoured it quicker than he thought was humanly possible.

"Geez, Simon, it's like you've been starving for ages," Izzy said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well I didn't have any breakfast. My mom usually makes something for me, but I guess she's expressing her anger toward me by trying to starve me."

"Poor thing," Magnus said and smirked at Izzy. "You know women like Izzy are bound to get you in trouble."

"Hey!" Izzy exclaimed, and slapped Magnus on the shoulder.

"You know it's true." Magnus sighed and leaned back, crossing his arms.

"Why are you so gloomy?" Simon asked, while munching on some crust.

"Oh, you know, boyfriend issues," Magnus replied, trying very hard to smile.

"Are Alec and you arguing or something?" Simon asked, sounding sincerely concerned.

"No, nothing like that. I'm just worried about him. He's having lunch with his dad today and I'm feeling really nervous."

"Don't worry, Maggie," Izzy said with a confident look on her face. "We talked with Alec and I think that he'll do just fine. He'll straighten things out with dad and then we will be done with all the lying and secrets."

"Yeah, I think it's great that Alec decided to tell his dad. I really admire his courage," Simon said, nodding enthusiastically.

Magnus just stared at the two. He had missed something. Alec never mentioned anything about coming out to his dad. He felt like he was having a minor stroke. He'd just sent Alec out there to come out to his homophobic dad without any support. He'd sent Alec out on a suicide mission. How could Izzy be so dumb?

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Magnus suddenly snapped. He got up and leaned over the table to look at Izzy straight in the eyes. Simon gave him a warning look.

"What?" Izzy asked sounding annoyed.

"You sent Alec to come out to his dad?" Magnus was feeling furiously protective.

"Well yea—" Izzy tried to say.

"How could you do that? You know what your father is like. How could you sent Alec there all alone? What if something happens, he's just…this is just…Fuck!" Magnus was on a rant and didn't feel like stopping there.

"You mean you didn't know that Alec was gonna tell dad?" Izzy asked, sounding really surprised.

"Well of course I didn't know. Do you think I'd be here watching Lewis destroy a cheese sandwich if I knew?"

"Um… no," Izzy muttered quietly.

Magnus grabbed his blueberry smoothie straight out of Izzy's hand. "Get up, we're leaving."

"Leaving where?" Izzy asked, and tried to reach for the smoothie.

"We're stalking your brother," Magnus stated and yanked both Izzy and Simon with him as he marched out of the school building.

**Alec's point of view**

Alec had parked his car on the street and walked into the small corner café with an odd flow of calm around him. It was only as he had stepped into the fluorescent-lit space that he felt his heartbeat speed up.

The café was an odd combination of modern and old. There were chrome tables and old wooden chairs. A huge chandelier hung from the roof with candles and LED lights on it. The place looked so modest from the outside, but the inside told a totally different story. He saw his father sitting in the furthest corner of the room on a black leather couch. Robert was wearing a brown suit with a black vest. His long black hair was on a sleek ponytail, he was reading an old issue of the New York Times.

Alec took a tentative step towards his father. He walked to the table in front of the couch and took a look at his father.

He hadn't seen him in more than six months, but all the strict lines on his father's face were still there just as he remembered. His cold brown eyes had a small glint of joy in them, which made a lump rise in Alec's throat.

"Hello, Alexander," his father said.

Hearing the name "Alexander" instantly made Alec think of Magnus, but he pushed the thought somewhere deep in his head. "Hey, dad."

"Sit, sit down," Robert gestured towards the chair.

Alec took a seat and crossed his fingers. He tried a smile, but it just felt too awkward.

"So, it's nice to see you, Alexander. It's been a long time." Robert put his magazine away.

"Yeah, it's been…eh," Alec couldn't finish the sentence. He just looked down at his hands.

"It's been hard, Alexander," Robert started. "I know our divorce hasn't been easy on you kids, but you need to understand that I had my reasons."

"You mean you had a reason to cheat on mom?" Alec asked before he realized what he said.

Robert looked at him with suspicious eyes. "Well, I don't expect you to know what your mother is really like, she's insufferable. Living with her constant nagging was making me mad. Now Leanne, she's different."

Alec felt like banging his head against the table. He didn't want to hear this. He was finally happy with his relationship with his mother. He loved his mother, she had been so supportive, she had loved and cared for him through some of his hardest times, and now, hearing Robert bad mouth her, made him feel sick.

"I know you and Isabelle don't like the idea of me with another woman, but I just want you to give Leanne a chance, she's really a sweetheart," Robert said and waved at the waitress.

"Dad, before we eat, can we talk?" Alec asked, the words just pouring out of his mouth.

"Alec, really, I'm done discussing about your mother, she's not important to me anymore and I don't want to hear about her."

"It's not about mom. It's about…me," Alec stuttered.

"Sure, but make it fast, I'm starving."

Alec looked at his father, staring down at the small paper menu. The place was crazy expensive, just like his father's taste was. He didn't know where to start. He didn't know what to expect. He was hoping that even though Robert didn't feel alright with the whole gay-thing, he'd still love him. He was hoping that Robert would be a dad first and a homophobic second.

"I-I…I don't know where to start," Alec mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Well spit it out," Robert said, looking slightly annoyed. As if he had so many better things to do then talk to his son.

"I-I…I"

"Alexander, honestly hurry up."

"I like men," he spat out.

"What?" Robert asked, looking startled.

"I…I said…I like men," Alec confirmed, staring at his hands.

Robert narrowed his eyes and looked around as if to make sure no one could hear them. "Is this some sort of sick joke, Alexander?"

"No, dad," Alec said. He felt stronger now that he'd said it. He mostly felt annoyed that his dad was acting like this. Maybe it was the adrenaline rushing through his veins, but he felt like he was ready to take what was coming. "I'm gay."

"Alexander!" Robert hissed through his teeth. "Don't say that."

"But it's true," Alec said and finally looked up at his dad. What he saw was not a face of a supportive father, but a simple look of disgust. It actually shocked Alec. His newly found courage and strength was beginning to fade away. He tried to hold on to it as long as possible.

"No son of mine is gay," Robert hissed again. He pointed at Alec. "You better forget about whatever the hell is going on with you because you are not allowed to be gay. This is not like those times when you were a child playing with your mother's make-up. This is real life and you need to grow up."

"I have grown up dad. I've accepted myself and I want you to accept me as I am," Alec pleaded.

"No." Robert shook his head and set his mouth into a thin line. "If you say that again, you are not my son."

Alec was absolutely taken aback. He knew his father was homophobic, but that he would disown his very own son, seemed absurd. "Dad, I can't help it. I just am gay, it's not like I chose to be gay. No one chooses who they fall in love with."

"Don't mistake love for something as disgusting as what you are doing. You are not my son," Robert said coldly.

"But dad—"

"Don't call me 'dad': you've lost the right to do that. Now leave. Get out of my sight."

"But—"

"Get out!" Robert exclaimed so loudly that everyone in the café turned to look at them. Alec just stared at his father with his mouth wide open. He tried to breathe, but it seemed like no matter how hard he tried to get oxygen to his lungs, it just wasn't enough.

"O-okay." Was all he said as he picked up his backpack and slowly walked out, looking back at his father's hatred full eyes numerous times. He walked out and the bitter air seemed to get caught in his lungs like glue so he coughed a few times. He needed to get to his car. Picking up the pace he made it to his Volvo. He opened the door and threw his back pack in and sat down. His hands were shaking as he grabbed the steering wheel.

"Don't cry," he said out loud and sniffed.

"Don't cry!" He yelled at himself.

"Oh God," he gasped and pushed his heel down on the gas pedal. He needed to get away. By now he was blinking tears out of his eyes so rapidly that he had to stop the car at a grocery store parking lot. He killed the engine and tried to breathe. He felt like he was going to hyperventilate. Where was a brown paper bag when you needed one?

Alec felt like throwing up. He felt so sick. All the adrenaline was gone now, he just felt empty, like a trash bag thrown on the side of the highway. He wanted to go home and crawl under his blanket.

He let out a sob and leaned against the steering wheel. The radio was on but he couldn't hear what was playing. His life felt like a mess. He should have known this was the way things would go. His talk with Izzy last night had just left him feeling so positive about things. They'd thought the worst that could happen was that his father would be upset at him, but Robert had _disowned_ him. He no longer had a father. That was something Alec hadn't been prepared for.

He took out his phone and dialed a familiar number. He placed the phone on his ear and listened to the ringing tone. "Please, please, please pick up…" He cried a bit.

His cheeks were stained by his own tears. He could taste the salty drops on his lips.

"Hello," a sweet voice answered.

Alec just cried into the phone. Any bit of self control was lost by now. He just let the gates open. He was sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

"Alec, what's wrong?" Her voice sounded concerned now.

Alec couldn't open his mouth, he just wanted to cry.

"Alec, honey, where are you? What's wrong? Alec?"

"He ha-hates m-me…" Alec sobbed.

"Who hates you honey?" the voice asked.

"Oh my G-God, please m-make it s-s-stop…"

"Alexander! Tell me what's wrong," the voice demanded.

"Mommy, p-p-lease help me," Alec gasped for air. He wanted his mother here. It must have been years since he'd called her 'mommy' but now it just slipped out.

"Alec honey, what's wrong?" He heard his mother ask once again.

"Mommy please…" He begged still crying hysterically.

"Yes, Alexander, anything just tell me what to do."

"Please come pick me up, please mommy. I need you, please," Alec begged once again. "I j-just d-don't know what to do."

"Honey, where are you?" Maryse asked.

"I-I I'm parked at the grocery store." Alec felt another wave of sobs escape his lungs.

"Alright, sweetie. Stay there, I'll come and get you honey," Maryse said. Alec could hear her excuse herself from somewhere and hurry outside.

"Mom, please hurry," Alec cried.

"Don't cry, honey, it'll all be alright. I will be right there in five minutes okay?"

"Mom…" Alec sighed and curled into a small tight ball of sobs.

**AN: SO yes, please don't hate me, but instead review! Because reviews are better than losing your V-card to Magn- what the hell am I talking about?**

**Anyways! Review, review, review!**

**Love Always, Alexandra**


End file.
